Ecplise de Amor Niley
by Reneesme1510
Summary: Niley: Ellos eran 2 Jóvenes cualquier que no sabia nada sobre Casandra y su Clan pero ellos tendrá que dejar todo para proteger a su familia y ellos mismo pero el amor es mas fuerte y el Ecplise se aproxima ¿podrá ellos amar de verdad? dESCUBRELO
1. COMIENZO

**El Comienzo**

Hola soy **_Miley_ Cyrus** Tengo 15 años y muy pronto los cumpliré 16 años estoy muy contenta por eso tengo una amiga que se llama **Mandy Jiroux **Ambas compartimos de todo somos inseparables ...

Mis padres son ellos maravilloso soy hija de **Leticia Cyrus **pero le dice de cariño _Tish _y el gran cantante Por los momentos del país **Billy Ray Cyrus** si ese mismo Billy Ray cada vez que digo su nombre me dice: _**"Eres hija de Billy Ray No te creo que si una"**_ cosa asi ... Aunque yo prefrieron llamarlos mamá y papá ....

Mis dos hermanos **Jason y Noé ...** Noé tiene 7 años cumplirá pronto 8 añitos que es igual yo comparto todo con ella pero Jason es otra cosa me hace la vida imposible me fascina pelear con el (risas) Claro, siempre le gano (risas).

Mi casa es una de las mas grande en Tennessee es de color blanca por fuera y por dentro es rosado pastel vivir aquí es genial ... bueno lo era ya veran por que haces todo comenzó 1 año ....

**Tish:** Chicos Puede venir un momento por favor

**Noé:** ¿Que pasa mami?

**Jason:** algun problema .. (Preocupado y curisos)

**Billy:** si, creo que si

**Miley:** es algo grave (preocupada)

**Tish:** Siéntense su padre tiene que decirnos algo (mira a Billy)

**Billy:** bueno la disquera quiere que grabe algunas canciones

**Miley:** que bien papá me alegro mucho por ti es una excelente oportunidad

**Billy:** Si lo es Miley, pero ¿hay un problema?

**Noé:** Papi ¿Cual?

**Billy:** Que es en Los Angeles donde tengo que grabar las canciones

**Noé:** ¿Por qué tan lejos papi? (confundida)

**Billy:** por allí es el único lugar donde podré Tener excelentes oportunidades

**Miley:** Papa costoso pero tú no Puede ir venir todos los días eso seria muy

**Tish:** tu tiempo papá no vendrá todo el

**Jason:** ¿Y entonces?

**Tish:** Por eso es bueno esta Reunión tu padre y yo Decidimos mudarnos A LOS Ángeles en dos días

**Miley:** ¿Qué? ¿Por que? ¡Yo no me quiero ir!

**Tish:** Miley cariño lo tenemos que hacer esto

**Miley:** No, mamá yo no me voy, lo siento

**Billy:** Miley cariño ... (Interrumpen)

**Miley:** olvídelo si no te quieres ir lejos vete yo me quedo aquí en Tennessee, no iré a Los Ángeles donde hay puros niños tontos presumidos ...

**Tish:** Miley Cyrus, hija entiende ... (La interrumpen)

**Miley:** no entiéndame a mí (se va su cuarto)

**Billy:** Miley Ray Cyrus ... (Le grita)

**Miley: **(cierra la puerta de un puertazo)

**Noé:** Papá yo tampoco me quiero ir (con lágrimas en los ojos)

**Billy:** nadie se quiere ir (la abraza)

**Jason:** Papá yo intentare de conversar un Miley

**Billy:** Gracias hijo

Estaba tan molesta que me tenia que relajar así que me azote y el agua fría no me calmo ... Así que agarre mi Ipo! y me puse escuchar música hasta que mi hermano odioso toco la puerta

**Jason:** Miley puedo entra

**Miley:** ¿Qué quieres Jason?

**Jason:** Déjame entrar y te digo

**Miley**: (Le abre la puerta) ¿esta bien pasa?

**Jason:** Miley quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de papa

**Miley:** ¡Ah, eso ... (Cara de Pocos amigos)

**Jason:** ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?

**Miley:** Jason no me quiero ir de aquí sabes lo mucho que amo este lugar

**Jason:** ¡..... ya lo se pero Miley papá necesita! ESTA OPORTUNIDAD

**Miley:** Jason ya lo se, ya se que es una gran oportunidad ... y bla bla ....

**Jason:** Te entiendo Miley pero tú crees que es junto PARA PAPA ...

**Miley:** No pero (la interrumpen)

**Jason:** Pero ¿que?

**Miley:** estas bien odio Cuando tienes la razón pero dame hasta mañana en la noche y te digo ¿si?

**Jason:** Piénsalo bien Miley (Camina hasta la puerta) Hermanita Hasta Mañana

**Miley:** Adiós Jason

**Jason:** (se fue de la ONU su cuarto)

Esa noche no pude dormí entuben pensando en muchas casa no podia pensar en como mi vida toma un giro de 180 ° grados pero había alguien quien tenia que saber esto y era mi mejor amiga.

_**(A la mañana siguiente en la Salida de la Escuela)**_

**Miley:** Importante Necesito Decirte Algo muy

**Mandy**: ¿Algo como que Miley?

**Miley:** no lo vayas un mal muy Tomar

**Mandy: **¿Qué es Miley? (preocupada)

**Miley:** Mandy me voy a Mudar a mañana Los Ángeles

**Mandy:** ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Y cuándo lo decidieron eso? ¿Por que no me dijeron nada?

**Miley:** Mandy ... Mandy (suspirar) Ayer Después de que te fuiste de mi casa me dijeron que nos ibamos

**Mandy:** Miley ¿Por qué se tiene que ir?

**Miley:** Mi papá consiguió un contracto allá en Los Angeles y según el dichoso contracto el se tiene que ir a vivir allá y el no quiere Alejarse de nosotros y nosotros alejarnos de El Así que mis padres decidieron que era mejor irnos a vivir allá y nos vamos mañana

**Mandy:** te extrañare mucho (la abraza)

**Miley:** lo se yo también (la abraza)

**Mandy:** tengo una idea

**Miley:** (estrañada) ¿es y cual?

**Mandy:** Que tal si le digo a mis padres que me deje ir contigo a lo Ángeles

**Miley:** Mandy pero no te meterás en problemas

**Mandy:** no creo que pase nada malo

**Miley:** Vamos bien ¿Por qué no?

**Jason:** Hola chicas que onda

**M y M:** Jason muy bien

**Miley:** ¿Adivina que Jason?

**Jason:** ¿Y ahora qué?

**Miley:** Mandy vendrá con nosotros de Los Angeles ....

**Jason:** ¿Qué están locas o que?

**M y M:** (lo mira con caras de Pocos amigos)

**Jason:** es una locura .....

**Miley:** Claro que no, iremos ahora mismo uno habla con los padres de Mandy y luego iremos a la casa

**Jason:** Miley no creo Que a nuestros padres les guste esta idea

**Mandy:** Jason yo quiero ir con ustedes ... Miley Vamos a mi casa para decirles a mis padres

**Miley:** si vamos (mira a Jason) ¿vienes con nosotros o que?

**Jason:** Claro, esto quiero ver

_*** En la casa de Mandy ***_

**Mama de Mandy:** Hija ¿pero tú en verdad quieres ir?

**Mandy:** si mamá yo quiero ir prometo Para hacerle ASO A LOS papá de Miley y los podré ver en vacaciones por favor déjeme ir

**Miley:** solo por favor queremos estar junto como buena amiga que somos ....

**Papa de Mandy:** esta bien puedes ir Mandy

**Mandy:** ¡En serio!

**Mama de Mandy:** si pero tienes que llamarnos y escribirnos esta bien diario

**Mandy:** si, bueno claro que si

**Mama de Mandy:** Bueno entonces creo que ya puedes hacer las maletas

**Mandy:** Todavía no primero luego iremos a decirles a los Padres de Miley

**Miley:** si iremos a decirles a mis padres, mil gracias por Permitir que valla con Mandy nosotros de Los Angeles

**Mama de Mandy:** No es nada se lo mucho que se quiere y no separadas las queria ver

**Mandy:** Gracias Mamá (la abraza) te quiero mucho ...

**Miley:** Vámonos Bueno amiga, mis papas nos ESPERAN

**Mandy:** Vámonos si ... (se despide de su papas y salen de su casa)

_*** Salen de la casa de Mandy y suben al carro de Jason ***_

**Jason:** ¿Como les fue?

**Miley:** muy bien (le cuenta todo mientra Jason conducir)

**Jason:** Mandy no puedo crees que te dijera que si

**Mandy:** pues me dijeron que si

**Jason:** bueno ya llegamos espero que le vaya muy bien ¿Ves esta?

**Miley:** Gracias hermanos (le hace una mueca y la venta del carro)

_*** Entra a la casa de Jason y Miley ***_

**Noé:** Ya Mama empaque mis cosas

**Miley:** (entrando) Whoa ...!!! Como veo que ya se quiere ir (sarcastica)

**Tish:** ¡Miley ...! ¿Ya decidiste que piensa hacer?

**Miley:** si, bueno con o si mi Decisión igual nos vamos ¿no?

**Billy:** si cierto ...

**Jason: **Esto te va a gustar (se sienta en el sofá)

**Miley:** (le da un codazo un Jason) mama y papa creo que es mejor que se siente

**Mandy:** si, Billy creo que es mejor que te sientes

**Noé:** Yo también puedo escuchar lo que le dirán a papá ¿Miley?

**Mandy:** si claro Noé tus eres parte Importante en la familia

**Noé: **cierto (la abraza y se sienta un lado de Jason)

**Miley:** Bueno Importante papá te quiero pedir algo muy

**Billy:** ¿Que es Miley? ¿Dilo? ¿Y ahora?

**Miley:** Mandy quiero que vaya con nosotros a Los Ángeles esa es mi única Condición para ir allá

**Billy:** ¿Que tu quieres que? (sorprendido y enfadado a la ves)

**Tish:** Esto es una locura

**Jason:** te dije que te iba a gustar (mira a Mandy ya Miley) y les dije que eran una locura

**Billy:** pues creo que .... (Interrumpen)

**Miley:** no digas que no ... Si quieres que Valle hasta allá déjame LLEVAR A Mandy a Los Ángeles

**Mandy:** prometo no dar problemas en serio

**Billy:** ¿Y los estudios? no puedes perder clases

**Mandy:** no se, preocupe por eso mis padres me dijeron que podia estudiar allá

**Miley:** ¿Y entonces que dices ...? (Mirando a los padres sus)

**Tish:** Bueno viéndolo de esa forma ...

**Billy:** Mandy esta bien iras con nosotros

**Jason:** hijo imposible

**Noé:** me alegras que vayas Mandy (saltando)

**Miley y Mandy:** ¡¡¡¡¡ NOS VAMOS A LOS ANGELES !!!!!! (Gritando Celebrando y)

* * *

Hola como estan espero que muy bien ojala le guste mucha la historia es sobre niley

bueno sobre Miley Cyrus y Nick Jonas me encanta esa parejita y se me ocurrio esta historia

dejen comentario para el proximo capitulo con cariño MaRy


	2. LOS ANGELES

Tu Ecplise de Amor

**Pov Miley**

El viaje no fue tan malo estuvimos durmiendo y hablando por 12 horas seguidas lo único malo fueron los ronquidos de Jason pero bueno con el que se puede hacer llegamos a el Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles es muy grande.....

Nos llevo 4 horas desde Aeropuerto a hasta mi casa nueva es muy grande y linda y tienes 6 habitaciones son muy grandes....

Es día cuando llegamos nos pusimos a acomodar todo era jueves así que la casa tenia 6 habitaciones cada uno garro la suya Noah era la que estaba mas cerca de mama y papa hacia la izquierda y a su lado estaba Jason pobre Noah tendrá que soportar al roncoso (se ríe).

A la derecha a primera puerta esta mi habitación y después la de mi mejor amiga Mandy ella también esta cerca de la habitación de mis padres.....es muy fácil de diferencia la habitación de mis padres con las de nosotros ya que la de ellos es una gran puerta....

Estuvimos 2 días pintando y arreglando todo y la casa quedo muy cool...! pero se nos había pasado nuestras rutinas como ver películas, salí a pasar en bici y bailar a lo loco bueno pues paso algo similar el domingo dos días después de nuestra llegada en el desayuno le dije a Mandy....

- Amiga quiero ver la zona te animas a ir . dije un como animada

- si tenemos un buen rato que no salimos en bici asi que si - dijo mientras caminabamos hasta mi cuarto

- mi papa me dijo que por aquí hay un parque que no queda muy lejos de aqui - dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

- OK entonces vamos, dejame y me cambio - y con eso salio a su cuarto

Nos vestimos y agarramos las bicicletas y paseamos por el parque toda la mañana...

Cuando nos casamos llegamos a un gran árbol y nos sentamos allí Mandy estuvo descansando y yo estuve viendo detallando el parque...

Había una fuerte donde los niños corrían de allá para acá.... había muchas personas con su mascota y estaba muy feliz el parque ni cuando en Tennesse se veía esto muy alegre.....

Había un monto de gente para allá y para acá gritando creo que eran fans.... ¿pero quien eran la banda? ¿Quien eran los solitas? ¿o los famoso? bueno me quedare con la duda que mas..

- Ey tienes idea de quien son lo "FAMOSO" - dijo mandy curiosa

- tu crees que si yo supiera estuviera aquí contigo estuviera como ellas de allá para acá no cree - le dije algo sarcastica

- deja el sarcasmo si sabes que eso no funciona con mua - dijo haciendo un pose con su mano en alto y señalandose me rei un poco

- "MUA" - cara de eres rara- no cambias - se ríe.

Pero con tantas chicas locas corriendo de allá para acá me tropéese con alguien... claro según el y yo fue "SI QUERE QUERIENDO".... Tropezó conmigo y el quedo boca arriba mío su ojos me hipnotizaron pero solo su voz me hizo bajarme de las nubes

- ¿Estas Bien?

- ...- me le quede mirando a los ojos

- ¿Estas bien? - volvio a preguntar pero yo estaba ida hasta que lo senti demasiado cerca

- si...si... este....si - le dije algo nerviosas

- entonces si ¿estas bien...? - dijo sonriendo y era la mejor sonrisa que alla visto en mi vida

- ya te dije.... que si.... bueno si.... - ¿por que tartamudeo como idiota? ya se por que soy una

-... - se levanto con una elegancia que invidie - ¿te ayudo ven? - ¿que cabelloroso?

- gracias... en serio... disculpa... muy poco... me pasa.... estas cosa.... y muy... pero... muy poco - deje cuando me lebante muy nerviosa **¿estas diciendo muchas idiotes miley?** _se supes que ere mi conciencia ayudame _**_¿_sabes que?** _¿Que? **deja de hablar conmigo y habla con el....**_

- No te preocupes pasa a menudo - dijo con una sonrisa

- si, eso.... creo - dije miraando a otro lado

- ¿Como te llamas?? - dijo Interesado y a la vez avergonzado ¿que lindo se ve cuando se avergonzsado? **¿Creis que dejarias tu idotese a quien le importa si se ve lindo hablar con el?**

- MILEY.....! Estas bien - dijo mandy se veia muy preocupa

- si estoy bien Mandy este gracias a... - lo mira a el aun no sabia su nombre y queria adivinarlo

- Mi nombre es.....- pero no le dio tiempo pues mi amiga lo interrupio

- perdón por el tropezón nos encantaría seguir platicando pero nos tenemos que ir yaa esa trade - dijo apurandome

-...- mire a Mandy ella señalo el reloj - si, bueno discúlpame otra ves por el tropezó no fue mi culpa

- No te preocupes pasa a menudo te lo dije bueno espero verte pronto no- dijo con esperazas

- si, bye - me monte en su bici y me fui con mandy ¿espero verlo otra ves?

* * *

**POV NICK**

Quede como un bobo parado allí donde la chica mas linda iba con su amiga en bicicleta nunca olvidare eso ojos a lo

- Whoa si que eran linda.... - dije en voz alta

- ¿quien era linda?- me pregunto mi hermano Joe

- nadie - dije si darle importacia

- te vimos con dos chicas ¿quien era? - dijo kevin como siempre de observador

- no lo se me tropecé con ella mientras corríamos de las fans- dije ya con un suspiro

- ¿y que no te pidió un autógrafo? - dijo joe, y ahora que lo pienso ninguna de las dos me reconocio yo que ni nos conoces eso seria genial por que me queria por mi y no por lo que tengo.... Espera ¿me queria? - sacudi la cabesa y les espondi a joe

- no para nada creo que ni sabes que somos famosos - dije algo confunso

- ja si como no - como siempre por que no puede ser normal

- todo el mundo sabe ¿quienes somos y como somos? - dijo kevin ayudandole ¿es que aveces puede ser tan ingreido?

- chicos no quiero arruinar esta conversación... pero allí viene las fans..... - dije cuando un monto de fans me ni a tras de nosotrops

Los tres gritan: Ah.........!

* * *

**POV MILEY**

- Mandy como pudisteis hacerme eso! - dije con tono finjido de molesta

- ¿como pude hacerte que? - dijo mandy

- hacerme eso...! - dije un poquito molesta por no saber su nombre

- no entiendo lo que dice - dijo mientras se acomoda en el sofá de mi cuarto

- hacerme eso..! No déjame hablar con el chico mas lindo del mundo - dije mientras agarra una almohada y me tira a la cama

- estas loquita Miley.... apenas lo conociste casi media hora y ya te enamoraste de el - dijo mandy mirandome rara

- le viste su Jens y su pelo y los ojos que lindo era - ¿Ok? ya me esto poniendo paranoica

- BOBAS.... mama que baje a comer - dijo jason mas bobo es el por que tenia que sse mi hermano

-...- le tire la almohada que tiene en la mano

-...- la esquivo- Jajaja... fallaste - se burlo de mi

- ....- mandy le tiro otray le pega y se cae- jajaja ahora te tuve

- así se hace amiga.. - nos damo eso cinco y bajamos a veces es tan divertido fastidiar a tu hermano mayor y mas si ese hermano mayo es jason

* * *

**POV NICK**

- bueno ya no pudiste decirnos lo que paso con esas dos chicas - dijo joe mientras se sentaba en el sofa de mi izquierda

- ¿QUE CHICAS? - dije haciendome el loco

- no te hagas el que no sabe ¿por que tu sabes? - dijo kevin con esa mirada de "hablan o sino" - suspire-

- es una chica que conocí mientras corría a esconderme de las fans y ella venia caminado con su bici y me tropecé con ella y después platicamos muy rápido - dije con un gran suspiro

-¿y que paso después? - dijo un muy curioso joe

- nada... que va a pasar - le dije mientra miraba como juega frankie con elvis

- Nick soy tu hermano mayor y te conozco mas que a nadie en el mundo al igual que Joe y Frankie y se cuando te pasa algo y la chica te dejo... - dijo kevin pero fue interrupido por joe

- impactado y babeando por que cuando hablas con ella tu ojos brillan como estrellas - dijo algo cursi y dramatico ¿Como siempre?

- eso sonó muy cursi - dijo mientras ponia los ojos en blanco

- creo que el tiene razón - dije estando de acuerdo con el

- bueno y cuando las vas a volver a ver? - dijo ahora un muy arrogante joe ¿Dios este tipo es bipolar? !Genial tengo un hermano bipolar¡ pero me extrañara que me dijera eso

- ¿por que o que? - le dije ahora curioso

- es que quede maravillando con ella es muy...... linda...! - dijo sonriendo y restandole importancia sentia lgo en mi cuerpo extraño y derepente me senti enojadoa ¿Que me pasa?

- ah no lo se chicos me disculpa pero iré a mi cuarto bye - me levante y subi lo mas rapido posible por que actuia asi mientras subida pude escuchar a kevin y joe hablando y lo escuche claramente

- ¿por que hiciste eso? - dije regañandolo

- ¿hacer que? - dijo muy inocente

- hacer esto - lo imito- _"Bueno y cuando las vas a volver a ver es que quede maravillado de ella es muy linda..."_

- por alguna razón a Nick no le gusta que otros chicos diga que esa chicas es linda ¿no? - dijo joe pude sentir una sonrisa en su rostro

- ¿si y? - dijo ahora confuso

- pero se puso celoso ¿no? - ¿celoso yo?

- no lo hizo, además el tiene novia y tienes que respetarla es lo que se merece selana - dijo mi hermano mayor y era cierto yo tenia novia

- si y nos cae mal a los tres ¿no? - pregunto frankie confirmaando la respuesta

- es su novia Frankie ve vamos a jugar - dijo mientras se iba a la sala de juego

- yo are que Nick termine con ella y noc como pero lo are - esto no me gusto asi que subi a mi habitacion antes que supieraa que los escuche

* * *

**POV MILEY**

Estuve buscando una explicación a lo que había pasado hoy me di de cuenta que no había ninguna solo y nada mas que un tropezó pero como me iba a gustar es chico si solamente me tropecé con el esto lo pensé en los 15 minutos que me tomo bajar las escalera y sentarme mi mama nos sirvió la comida y luego........

- Chicos ya esta la cena lista- dijo mi madre mientras nos sentábamos- espero que le guste

- tu comida siempre nos gusta mama- dijo Jason

- tu siempre comiendo- dijo Mandy

Espesaron a platicar pero yo seguía pensado en es chico a la cual no conocía pero su mirada era lo que mas recordaba noc por que pensaba en el ¿por que tengo que pensar en el? _¡Miley ya deja de pensar en un desconocido!_ mi Sub-Cociente tiene razón.... estuvo así en todo la cena hasta que mi padre me interrumpió mi pensamientos locos...

- Miley, hija te pasa algo- dijo mi padre mirándome

- no, papa es solo que estoy algo nerviosa- le dije y era verdad no le mentía

- no te preocupes mañana será un gran día para todos- dijo mi padre muy confiado

- si Miley no te preocupes mañana será un día fabuloso- dijo Mandy muy alegre

- bueno chicos espero que tenga razón- dije sarcásticamente

- a mi me encanta ser mucho amigos y espero hacerlo mañana en la escuela- dijo Noah

- mañana tu harás los mejor amigo Noah- le dije con una sonrisa- por que era muy amable y linda con todo el mundo...

- gracias Miley eres mi favorita- dijo Noah- mi hermana favorita

- oye.....-dijo Jason

- Miley es mi hermana favorita femenina y tu eres mi hermano favorito masculino- dijo Noah con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿entendieron?

- bueno yo si, pero dudo que el roncoso lo entienda- dije riéndome y todos se rieron menos Jasón

- jajaja... que gracioso Miley y para tu información yo si entendí - dijo Jason me dio risa su cara así que me reí

- mama ya termine puedo subir a acomodar mis cosas para mañana- le dije mi mama

- si tish yo quisiera ir también- dijo Mandy

-si, claro puede ir- dijo mi madre luego miro a Jason- tu me ayudas a acomodar todo roncoso - Me reí si para mientras subías las escaleras....

* * *

**POV NICK**

_pensé _en la chica del parque ya me estaba volviendo loco pero por que me puse celoso cuando Joe dijo eso será que me gusta; no como me puede gustar una simple desconocida aunque tengo un presentimiento de que la allá visto en otras parte mejor dejo la paranoica mente que tengo y me ocupo de mis cosas si eso es lo que are, mañana tengo clases en la secundaria y tengo que buscar mis cosa creo que será mejor comenzar con ello, donde estará mi nueva camisa segura la deje por aqui tira o la agarro Joe, bueno me da igual comenzare a ocuparme con mis cosa

_- Nick dijiste eso hace 15 segundos - me dijo un vocecita mi subconsciente_

- ya lo se - dije en vos alta

- ¿Que es lo que ya sabes?- dijo Joe entrando a mi cuarto

- no, que mañana tenemos clases y eso me pone algo nervioso- le dije mintiendo un poco

- ah OK y como se siente pasar para la segunda etapa en la secundaria- dijo Joe sentándose en mi cama

- se siente muy bien, sabes que me perdí un monto de clases el trimestre pasado y ahora en este no me quiero perder ni uno- le dije acomodando mi bolso

- y que pienso hacer para no perder clases en este trimestre- dijo Joe

- no lo se además tu y Kevin no puede estar perdiendo tantas clases- dije mientras recogía mis libros y cuaderno

- si creo que tienes algo de razón- dijo Joe- el trimestre pasado no saca las calificaciones que quería y eso me puso muy mal- dijo algo triste- pero a pesar de eso falta a clases nos hizo bien

- si bueno pero perdimos full clases- le dije mientras serraba el bolso

- chico mañana los llevare a la secundaria yo- nos dijo Kevin mientras entraba a mi cuarto

- oye como vas hacer con tu trimestre este año- le dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama

- bueno los profesores me informaron que si me quería graduar tenia que hacer otro trimestre mas y ser tutor de alguien así que mañana llega alguno alumnos nuevo y me inscribir como guía- dijo Kevin

- eso es bueno así te gradúas con excelentes calificación- dijo Joe

- creo que por primera ves tienes razón- le dije con una mueca

- entonces mañana se va conmigo- dijo Kevin- que tenga buenas noches- se va

- buenas noche Kevin- se fue- bueno Joe ahora vete a dormir tengo algo de sueño- le dije

- OK nos vemos mañana en la mañana, hasta mañana Nick- dijo cerrando la puerta

- OK hasta mañana - cerró la puerta

Los chicos se fuero y me bañe y me cambien me puse a leer para conseguir el sueño pero me quede dormido con el libro entre mis mano.....

* * *

**POV MILEY**

- Miley ya deja de pensar en es chico- me dijo Mandy a ver que estaba pensando en el

- Mandy no lo puedo evitar- le dije algo triste

- Miley, mírame tienes que pensar esto e que te gusto es chico pero lo viste en el parque a lo mejor ni si quiera este pensando en ti- dijo algo seria y tenia razón a lo mejor ni si quiera se acuerde de mi

- pero si se acuerda de mi además se ve que es un chico muy lindo- dije esperanzada

- OK digamos que este pensado en ti pero lo volverás a ver

- Mandy- le dije pero ella me interrumpió

- Miley escúchame Los Ángeles es muy grande y cuantas persona avita esta hermosa cuidad- me dijo Mandy se en donde quería llegar pero aun así le seguí la corriente

- mucha Mandy pero hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así- le dije esperanzada de nuevo

- por un desconocido amiga- me dijo Mandy

- por que siempre tienes que tener la razón- le dije triste

- lo siento pero sabes como soy, bueno te dejo para que descase mañana ser una largo- dijo

- esta bien adiós- Mandy se fue

Mandy tenia mucha razón era un chico desconocido que nunca había visto en mi vida y me enamore yo creo que es lo que llama amor a primera vista pero eso no iba pasar conmigo creo que mejor me ocupo de mis cosa raras y locas bueno ya acomode todo desde mis cuadernos hasta mi ropa, así que me di un lucha con agua caliente me relajo mucho me puse mi mejor pijama y me acosté en la cama y al ratito me quede muy dormida...

**A la mañana siguiente...!!!**

Mi mama nos despertó con un grito a Jason, Mandy a Noah y mí... Que me acuerdo que me caí de la cama fue muy doloroso me di duro en mis popitas...

- CHICOS YA LEVANTESE LLEGARA TARDE A SU PRIMER DIA- dijo mi mama gritando

Yo me levante y me fui directo al baño me bañe y me cambie me puse la ropa que había escogido al otro día en la noche me puse mi pulsera y me puse algo de maquillaje muy poco en realidad luego mi tenis y mi gorrito junto con mi cinturón negro... me mire en el espejo

- estoy lista me veo bien - me dije a mi misma

Luego recogí mi bolso y baje las escaleras y mis hermanos junto con Mandy estaba desayunado

- hija vas a desayunar - pregunto mi madre al verme bajar

- no, mama no tengo hambre gracias - dije yo al mira que ya me había servido- comer una manzana

- OK como quieras le daré esto a Sophie- dijo mi madre

- mama no creo que Sophie le guste celera en la mañana - le dije

Mientra me dirigía hacia la cocina en busca de mi manzana me serví un jugo de naranja y me fui directo a la sala todavía faltaba media hora para irnos así que me puse a leer algo en el panorama fue muy aburrido lee el panorama nada interesante que leer clasifique la noticia de peor a mucho peor pues como ya dije no había nada que hacer solo espera para ir a la escuela...

* * *

**POV NICK**

- Nick cariño hora de levantarse- dijo mi madre para levantarme

- gracias mama bajare en un segundo- dijo que un bostezo y moviendo un poco

- no te tarde Nick- dijo mi madre antes de irse

me levante y me bañe busque mis Jens y unos tenis luego me puse la camisa me mire en el espejo y me acomode algo mi pelo aunque siempre me queda muy cool es algo que me gusta arreglar luego busque mi chaqueta me la puse agarre mis cosa y baje yo iba muy retraso me di de cuenta cuando vi el reloj baje rápido las escaleras y mi mama me dio un coca-cola mi favorita me despedí con un beso en la mejilla y luego salí y subí en la camioneta de Kevin al entra me dijo...

- valla Nick te tardas mas que una niñita- dijo molestándome

- si eres la hermanita que siempre quise tener- dijo Joe bromeando

- jaja me dio muchas risa Joseph- le dije sarcásticamente

- hay Nick no me digas así sabes que la única me puede decir así es mama y papa - dijo algo molesto

- están bien no te diré así bueno vámonos que tenemos que llegar temprano hoy- dije cerrando la puerta

- vámonos pues- dijo Kevin y a la ves arrancando el carro

* * *

**POV MILEY**

Mi padre no mando a subir al auto de el Noah, Mandy y Jason se sentaron en la parte de atrás dejándome a mi con mi padre en la parte de adelante cuando dejamos a Noah yo baje y la acompañe hasta su salón le di un beso de despedida y entro luego entre y nos dejo en la secundaria antes de irse nos dijo

- espero que la pase bien y hagas mucho amigas- dijo antes de irse

- gracias papa que te valla bien en las grabaciones- dijo

- si que le valla bien Billy - dijo Mandy

- suerte adiós papa- le dijo y se marcho algo nerviosa le dije a los chico- ¿y ahora que?

- ni tengo idea- dijo Jason

- Whoa entonces el señor inteligencia no tiene una idea- dijo Mandy yo me reí

- no eso creo que esta secundaria me afecto mi inteligencia- dijo algo loco

- y pensé que yo era la única loca aquí creo que me equivoco- dijo con una mueca

- ah valla bueno que hacemos?- dijo Jason

Mientras conversábamos una chica un poquito mas baja que yo, se acerco me agrado la rompa que trai era sorprendente ¿espero que no se nada sifrina y que se a locada como yo? bueno da igual se acerco y nos pregunto...

- ¿ustedes son los hermanos Cyrus verdad?- dijo la chica de rubia

- si somos nosotros- dijo Jason- ¿por que?

- lo estuve buscando todo el día yo soy su tutora- dijo la rubia- hay perdón siempre se me olvida saludarlo y dale la bienvenida a la secundaria

- no te preocupes nosotros tres no le paramos a eso- dije yo sonriendo

- tiene linda sonrisa - me dijo muy amable

- gracias me gusta tu camisa donde la comprantes- dije yo muy amable también

- la compre en Pima por que- dijo algo curiosa

- en serio yo soy fanática de su ropa- dijo Mandy emocionada

- igual yo- dijo la chica

- me fascina su forma de combinar los colores es una locura somos 100% fanática de esa tienda- dije yo emocionada

- tal vez algún día podamos ir de compras- dijo ella

- nos encantaría ir contigo así conocemos un poco mas LA- dije yo emocionada

- chicas solo piensa en compras- dijo Jason aburrido

- chicos lo único que piensa en video juego y estupidez- dijo la chica yo al mismo tiempo- oye...!

- oye eres muy graciosa- dijo Mandy

- para nada mas bien soy loca eso lo que me han dicho- dijo con una mueca

- genial entonces únete con las M & M creo que tu entrarías perfecto- dijo Jason molestando

- ¿las M y que?- dijo confundida

- las M & M es decir Miley- señalándome- y Mandy- señalándola- es nuestro grupo solo nosotras dos pero tu nos cae muy bien

- oye gracias por el cumplido- dijo sonriendo- bueno los llevare a su próximas clases

* * *

**POV NICK**

Llegamos sobrado todavía falta 20 minutos para que sonara la campana bajamos de la camioneta yo trai todavía mi coca-cola le di un ultimo sorbo mientras caminábamos a donde estaba mi mejor amiga desde que llegamos aquí haces 6 años Emily, estaba ocupada por lo visto estaba con dos chicas y un chicos creo que eran los hermanos Cyrus... Emily hablo de ellos la semana pasada cuando le dijeron que ella iba enseñarle la escuela o la secundaria da igual

- oye chicos allí esta Emily - dijo Kevin

- vamos a donde ella- dijo Joe

- no lo se - dije yo no quería ir para fastidiarla pero voltee otra ves hacia donde estaba Emily y unas de las chicas me hizo acordarme de algo me hizo acordar de aquella chica con la me tropecé ayer pero saber si es ella o no mejor hago algo no me puedo quedar con la duda- esta bien vamos

- OK vamos pues - dijo Joe

Mientras caminábamos me puse algo nervios que estupidez como si fuera ella pero y si lo era que iba hacer... creo que era un error pero ya era muy tarde para decir que no caminamos hasta ella...

* * *

**POV MILEY**

- okis me encantaría conocer esta escuela mírala simplemente es grande- dije emocionada

- y todavía no han visto nada - dijo la chica

- si creo que ella tiene razón- dijo Mandy

- oye no nos ha dicho tu nombre- dijo Jason

- OH perdón también se me olvida presentarme mi nombre es Emily Osment- dijo la chica

- yo soy Jason Cyrus- dijo el roncoso

- yo Mandy Jiroux- dijo mi amiga

- y yo Miley Cyrus hermana de Jason y mejor amiga de Mandy- dije sonriendo

- bueno es un placer conocerlos- dijo Emily ella voltio para un lado y dijo- les presentares a mis tres mejor amigos por cierto allí viene- nos dijo mientras nos señalaba

* * *

**POV NICK**

Emily por una extraña razón nos señalo y la chica de pelo negro y el chamo voltearon pero huno una que no lo hice creo que esto se esta poniendo algo raro al llegar con ella Emily dijo

- ello son mis tres mejores amigo Kevin, Joe y Nick Jonás - dijo sonriendo

- ello son mi mejor amigo Joe Jonás - dijo Emily señalando a cada uno

- hola Soy Joseph - dijo Joe

- el es Kevin Jonás - dijo Emily señalando a Kevin

- por aquí yo soy Kevin - dijo algo loco

- siempre eres así - dijo Mandy riendo

- no solo lo hago para hacer reír a la gente- dijo el

- ah OK pues síguelo intentando- dijo Mandy

- el es uno de mis mejores amigo comparto algunas cosa con el bueno el es Nick Jonás- dijo Emily sonriendo

Cuando ella dijo mi nombre ella voltio para ver bien cuando voltio me dio algo de alegría por que era ella la encontré y sonreír creo que Joe, Kevin y Emily se dieron algo de cuenta cuando sonreír

- hola yo soy Nicholas Jonás mejor conocido como Nick Jonás- dije

- bueno ya creo que me conoce yo soy Mandy Jiroux- dijo Mandy

- yo soy Jasón Cyrus y ella es mi hermana Miley Cyrus- dijo Jason

- hola Miley- dije

* * *

**POV MILEY**

Cuando Jason dijo mi nombre me sentí como una niña pequeña por que era el y creo que el estaba algo sonriente por volverme a ver no lo se pero sonreía y se veía muy lindo y su pelo se vea cool estaba nerviosa pero cuando me saludo un chico paso corriendo y me tubo pero el me agarro y quedamos otra ves en suelo como ayer cuando las fans locas me tumbaron y allí fue cuando le dije algo que ni yo me imagine

- creo que apareces siempre en el momento indicado para salvarme - le dije sonreí

- creo que tienes algo de raso- dijo el sonríe- estas bien o te raspaste- pregunto algo preocupado

- estoy muy bien no te preocupes Nicholas- le dije

- te ayudo a levantarte - dijo siendo muy caballeroso me levante

- gracias - le dije sonriendo

- mírelos hace linda parejita- dijo Joe bromeando

Nicholas y yo miramos a un lado y allí estaba ello Joe a lado de Mandy ella esta a lado de Kevin Emily estaba junto a el y Jason también estaba sentados en un banca que había allí como no los vi venir pensaba que éramos una pareja feliz pero algo mejor dicho alguien nos interrumpió…

* * *

**POV NICK**

Cuando Joe digo esa estupidez de "Mírelos hace linda parejita" Miley y yo los miramos y estaba sentado en la baca fastidiando pensado que ya éramos una pareja creo que ella pensó lo mismo que yo pero desafortunadamente para mi error llego.....

- hola mi amor como estas- dijo mi novia empujando a Miley y besándome

Escuche decir algo a Joe

ah ya llego la bruja a pudrí todo - dijo Joe

Despegue a Selena de mí y le dije:

- ¿que te pasa?

- nada soy tu novia y te quería besarte - se dio la vuelta y vio a Miley - ah hola soy Selena Gómez

- hola soy Miley Cyrus, bueno yo creo que mejor me voy a mi próxima clases- dijo recogiendo su cosa y agarrando a Mandy y se fue

- hay que humor - dijo haciendo un mueca- pero que importa

- Selena no tuviste que hacer eso- le dije

- ¿por que no?- dijo algo molesta

- por que no y ya nos vemos ahora- le dije y me fui

* * *

**POV MILEY**

Cuando vi a Nick besando a Selena sentí muchas ganas de matarla a ella allí mismo pero a la ves creo que no era de mi incumbencia el esta enamorado de ella y como no si ella es mas linda que yo pero derepente se me salio una lagrima y no me percate de Mandy estaba conmigo lo que mas me sorprendió era que Emily también estaba conmigo aunque yo no a le dije a Emily que se viniera conmigo y allí fue cuando Mandy dijo

- Miley no vale la penas que llores por Nick además el tiene novia- dijo Mandy secándome las lagrimas

- además Nick puede ser mi amigo y todo pero nunca lo vi rechazar asi a Selena- dijo Emily

- no quiero hablar con el quiero pensar que no lo conocí lo encontré pero... con novia- se me quebró la voz cuando pronuncie lo ultimo

- Miley yo no te conozco mucho pero me caes muy bien así que te ayudare con eso - me dijo Emily- y vamos que llegaremos tarde a clases

- si ella tiene razón recuerdas es nuestro primer día - dijo Mandy hacine la mueca que mas me hace reír pero no pudo y me de cuenta que no puedo estar así

- tiene razón viene hacer amigo no, novio - me relaje un poco- nos lleva a nuestro salones

- por supuesto que si, además Mandy tu y yo tenemos un clases junta nos vamos- dijo Emily - Mandy tu salón queda al frente a cual nosotros vamos

- si vamos- dijimos las dos

Caminamos por la plaza hasta llegar al salón de Mandy se despidió y entro espero que le vaya bien luego Emily me dio algo que era mi pase y donde decía mi datos ella entro tome aire y también entre le di el pase a la profesora y me presento

- Bueno días chicos les presento a Miley Cyrus ella es nueva y hoy es su primer día- dijo sonriendo- Miley vamos por el capitulo 5 de la novela podrás ponerte al corriente luego OK toma siento a lado del alumno Leslie

- gracias... profesora Liliana no - dije algo confusa

- si – sonrió - ahora toma a ciento

Mientras caminaba no me había dando cuenta que al frete de mi puesta estaba Emily quien me dijo donde sentarme y detrás de mi estaba Nick con un amigo, me miro raro como si me fuera decir algo pero no le hice caso y eso me dio risa así que tome asiento

- hola soy Miley Cyrus- le di la mano

- Cody hola Lesylie soy- dijo nervioso

- perdón pero no entiendo es idioma- dije riéndome

- hay perdón estoy nervioso y quien no esta nervioso con alguien como tu- dijo cody

- eso fue un piropo o un insulto- dije algo confusa

- un piropo

- en es caso gracias- sonreí

* * *

**POV NICK**

Miley estaba hablando muy a gusto con el cretino de cody pero algo que nunca había sentido por nadie ni por Selena, ese sentimiento en la cual leí el los libro y decía que puede hacer cosa locas se llama celos ¿pero celoso yo por el? Mitchell que estaba a mi lado me dijo

- que onda Nick estas raro- dijo Mitchell notándose mi actitud

- ya viste a Miley hablando con el cretino de cody- dije algo enojado

- que te pasa Nick estas celoso - dijo Mitchell

- no, noc estoy algo confundido- le dije la verdad

- pues arregla eso por que a Selena no le va gustar eso- dijo Mitchell

- si eso are - dije- no le digas nada a Selena

- no diré nada

me enamore de ella la encontré pero… tengo novia Y ¿AHORA QUE HAGO?

* * *

**_HOLA CHICOS AQUI TIENE UN CAPITULO LARGO DE 10 PAGINA ESPERO QUE LES _**

**_GUSTE DEJE COMENTARIO SON MUY BIEN RESIVIDOS CUIDESE BYE _**

**_ MaRy _**


	3. Compañeros de Trabajos

**Tu Ecplise de Amor**

**HOLA CHICAS ANTES DE QUE LEEAN ESTE CAPIULO LES RECOMIENDE QUE BUSQUE "HELLO BEUTIFUL" DE LO JONAS BROTHERS **

**BUENO AHORA ASI LAS DEJO PRA QUE DIFRUTE LA HISTORIA...!!!!**

* * *

**POV MILEY**

esto algo raro estaba hablando con cody me di de cuenta de que es una persona especial algo raro paso mientras la profesora dama clases no le preste atención a nada de lo que decía escribir en mi cuaderno una hoja completa con corazones estrella y el nombre de Nick, voltee varias veces a verlo y se veía tan lindo con esa chaqueta y la camisa blanca el pelo en rulado y a lo loco creo que me enamore de el pero el esta enamorado de Selena algo que no me había dado de cuenta ella ve la clases con nosotros ¡Que bien! Nick miro hacia donde yo estaba varias veces me hice la loca pero supe que era el ¿Como puedo enamórame tan fácilmente? ¿Es que existe el amor a primera vista? ¿O son solo señales que me estoy imaginado? pues claro siempre de loca intente préstale atención a la clases pero mi casa estaba muy lejos de esa pequeña gran sala

* * *

**POV NICK**

Nunca creí que el verdadero amor existiera pero como saber si es el verdadero amor, estoy tan confundido pero que hacer uh…. Que rabia estoy mas confundido Selena es una persona muy linda pero con ella no siento lo que siento por Miley pero a penas la conozco creo que es algo raro ya que creo que me enamore de ella ¿Pero ella es la indicada para mí? ¿Ella es la persona a la que en realidad amo? pero como amar a una desconocida

_- bueno Nick la conociste ayer y hoy no es desconocida- dijo mi subconsciente_

es raro por que hablo solo en realidad por que estoy pensando prestare atención a la clases vi como Selena me miraba esa mirada que me decía que estaba enamorada de mi pero no sabia si en realidad yo algún día pudiera mírala igual como ella me mira a mi, pero por otro lado no puede dejar de mira la mesa en donde estaba Miley con cody sonreír varias veces y eso me daba celoso pero me dio gusto al ver que estuvieron un buen rato si hablar en es rato ella estuvo escribiendo algo en su cuaderno me dieron ganas de saber que era la mira varias veces pero ella no presto atención Miley también voltio varias veces y se encontró con mi mirada un par de veces y luego se sonrojaba se veia tan muy linda

* * *

**POV MILEY**

Me encontré con su mirada dos veces y me sonroje me dio pena el sonrío y se veía encantador así que me puse a escribí otra ves y esta ves púese "Príncipe Encantador" de ve de "Nick" el timbre sonó y la profesora digo algo como

- Bueno chicos vamos hacer pareja para escribir una novela romántica- dijo la profesora- yo escogeré las pareja - dijo mientras se levantaba y agarraba una hoja- ah y no hay cambio de pareja las nómbrales y así como las nombre irán salio OK

Nombro a algunos alumnos y ya quedaba muy poquito luego dijo

_- Emily Osment con Mitchell Musso_

_- Cody Leslie con Selena Gómez y por último_

_- Nick Jonás con la señorita Miley Cyrus_

Me quede en shock cuando dijo que estaría con Nick

* * *

**POV NICK**

Cuando la profesora dijo mi nombre y el de Miley me quede congelado pero ella fue peor se quedo en shock me dio risa por la mueca de su cara intente no reírme tuve que hablar yo por lo visto ya que ella no quería dije una estupidez pero me dio risa de la estupidez que dije

- profesora creo que Miley esta en otro planeta ya que no reacciona- dije si que fui estupido pero ella reaccionó rápido a escuchar mi voz

- este… profesora y que tipo de romatísimo tenemos que escribir Nick y yo- dijo algo nervioso

- noc puede inventarla o puede leer un libro y hacer un resume lo que ustedes quiera pero lo tiene que entregar antes de finalizar este semestre- dijo la Prof.

- gracias, profesora - dijo Miley con una sonrisa y luego salio del salón

- si profesora gracias- dije saliendo corriendo del salón

Me puse a buscarla con la mirada y la encontré la agarre por el brazo y la empuje para que quedar muy cerca de mi de hecho quedo tan cerca que solo faltaba un paso para besarnos ella se quedo paralizada y me miro a lo ojos lo mismo hice yo

* * *

**POV Miley**

Nick me jalo por el brazo y quede muy cerquita del solo faltaba un paso para besarnos me quede paralizada como un propia idiota mirándole los ojos y el hizo lo mismo tuvimos como dos segundos así luego le dije

- Nick que quieres- dije sonriendo

- quería preguntarte algo- dijo el sonriendo

- ¿como que? - dije

- ¿quiero saber si no quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo?- dijo nervioso- ¿por que te quedaste paralizada como en shock o algo así?- dijo algo mas calmado

- no, no, era eso sino es que me agarro con la guardia baja- dije algo nerviosa

- ah OK bueno entonces ¿como vamos hacer para hacer la novela romántica?- dijo sonriendo

- no lo se- dije algo sonriente- creo que puedo ir a tu casa o tu a la mía noc - dije nerviosa

- noc creo que tiene que ser en un lugar donde nos podamos calmar- dijo el algo sonriente

- esta bien, ¿que lugar es bueno para una novela romántica?- dije preguntando

- el parque antes de la cascada es mi lugar favorito - dijo el- queda cerca además creo que el parque es una elección, además allí te conocí

- si creo que tienes razón, ¿y cuando lo hacemos?- dije nerviosa

- hoy - dijo tranquilo

- ¿hoy?- dije algo preocupada

- ¿pasa algo Miley? ¿o no puedes? ¿si quieres podemos otro día? – dijo nervioso y triste

- no es solo que hoy iba a salir con Jason, Mandy y Noah en bici es solo eso

- entonces van a salir en familia- dijo el

- si, pero yo puedo falta siempre hacemos eso- dije yo algo seria - rutinas diarias en Tennessee lo hacíamos después de la escuela pero no pasa anda si falto

- esta bien - dijo el- a las 4 en la cascada del parque

- OK entonces nos vemos allí- dije mientras sonaba la campana y no me había dando cuenta de que Nick todavía me tenia agarrada y dije algo como así - Nick

- si Miley- dijo el

- me puedes soltar por favor - dije muy amable

- ¿a que?- no entraba en razón - ah si perdón disculpa- dijo y me soltó

- te veo en el almuerzo - le dije

- estaré allí, adiós, suerte en tu próxima clases- me dijo

Mientras yo iba caminado a mi próxima clases entre me presente no recuerdo que clases era solo se que entre me presente y me senté estaba sorprendida por que estuve muy cerca de el y me dejo atolondra el olor de su piel saque un cuaderno me puse escribir...

* * *

**POV NICK**

Cuando Miley se fue caminado me alegre mucho porque era mi primera conversación Miley después de conocerla así que me fui directo a mi clases esperando que llegara el almuerzo para estar con ella otra ves si darme cuenta ya había hecho una cita con ella hablamos muy cerca pero su ojos azules me hipnotizaron será posible eso solo la connosco haces 2 días tengo que dejar de pensar en eso pero solo se que quiero estar con ella

* * *

**EN EL ALMUERZO**

**POV MILEY**

- Jason, Miley y Mandy por aquí - dijo Emily señalando la mesa a su lado esta dos chicas rubias y el chico que estaba con Nick en clases no acercamos a ella

- hola Emily- dije saludándola - hola chicos

- hola ¿ustedes deben ser lo hermanos Cyrus no? - dijo una de las rubia

- si, bueno Jason y yo- dije sonriendo- ella es nuestra amiga Mandy Jiroux

- ah OK hola Jason y Mandy yo soy Taylor Swift- dijo sonriendo

- yo soy Ashley Tisdel, es un placer conocerlos- dijo alegre

- si hola Miley- dijo el chico- soy Michell Musso- dijo algo nervioso

- hola Mitchell, nosotros somos Jason, Mandy y Miley- dije algo alegre- no podemos sentar

- por supuesto- dijo Emily

Nos sentamos y empezamos hablar media hora después llegaron los Jonás se sentaron y empezaron hablar todos hablar me preguntaba algunas cosa y las respondía, Nick nos saludos con un hola y una sonrisa que me puso lo vello de punta, se veía tan encantador estuvimos mirándonos disimulada mente Mandy y Emily se dio de cuenta y creo que Joe y Kevin también me sonroje pero alguien me paso un mensaje de texto

**De:** mami

**Para:** Miles

_Hola hija ¿como te va? espero que muy bien bueno no llegue tarde hoy Noah los estará esperando para ir al parque hoy...! No se te olvide hacer amigas te quiero un besito __Mama _

**De: **Miles

**Para: **Mami

_Hola madre por lo momentos muy bien, llegaremos justo a tiempo dile a Noah que no sea tan hiperactiva y que llegaremos puntual, como olvidarlo mama si eso es lo que estábamos en este momento te quiere un beso __Smiley _

- como siempre preocupadse por todo- dije en vos alta todos me miraron - up perdón

- siempre esta hablando sola- dijo Jason

- muchas gracias rocoso- sonreí

- ja ja muy gracioso Smiley- dijo el

- gracias, por lo menos yo no ronco como otros- dije algo molestosa

- aja si lo que tu digas- dijo el sarcástico

- ¿Miley que paso?- dijo Mandy

- no Mandy no pasa nada, es mi mama que Noah no esta esperando y que lleguemos temprano para ir al parque- dije yo

- ah OK - dijo Mandy- que bien entonces vamos siempre al parque

- ¿si por que? no me digas que lo olvidaste Mandy- dije yo

- no como olvídalo- dijo ella

- lo, olvidaste verdad- dije yo

- no, claro que no- dijo ella hice mi mirada que hace que diga la verdad- esta bien pueda que lo haya olvidado

- Mandy, Noah quiere ir así que iremos y listo Jason ¿tu también vienes verdad?- dije

- claro que si, ¿quiero conocer el parque?-dijo Jason- ¿y creo que mas bien quiero conocer al chico es que conociste ayer?

- ¿Cual chico?- dije nerviosa Nick se intereso en la conversación

- es que tropezaste con el ayer escuche la conversación cuando se lo dijiste a Mandy ayer- dijo el así que le pise el pie y se preso con un- ah!!!!

- ¿que te pasa Jason?- dijo Taylor le hice una mirada de que si decía algo lo mataba

- no nada- dijo un poco mas calmado

* * *

**POV Nick**

Así que Miley pensó en mi ayer que bien entonces no soy el único loco que anda pensado allí pero tengo mis dudas ¿por que se sonrojo tanto y se puso nerviosa? ¿Claro por que tenia ella esta enamorada de mi? pero no me lo voy creer todavía ¿Pero si esta enamorada de mi que es lo que voy hacer yo? Miley no dijo nada mas supe que tenia pena así que el timbre sonó y todos fuimos a nuestras clases

* * *

**POV Miley**

todo el día estuvo genial conocí nuevas personas preste atención a mis 2 clases después de el almuerzo y también me puse idear planes de venganza para mi querido hermano por decir lo que dijo en el almuerzo creo que no servirán pero no tengo nada que hacer la campana suena eso quiere decir que se acaba las clases por hoy salí de salón directo para el estacionamiento ya mi padre nos esperaba allí Mandy y Jason se montaron atrás y yo alante cuando íbamos saliendo vi a los Jonás montarse en su carro

* * *

**POV Nick**

Vi a Miley mientras me subía en el auto ella iba en el carro de su papa me le quede mirando hasta que cruzo hacia la derecha que indicaba que ya se marchaba me monte en el camioneta Kevin la encendió y nos fuimos durante en el camino no hable pero Joe me pregunto algo

- oye hermano que tienes- dijo

- nada, es solo que- dije tartamudeando

- te enamoraste de Miley- dijo Kevin adivinado

- quien yo no para nada- dije yo

- si como no- dijo Kevin yo

- Nick hermano te conocemos de memoria tu te enamoraste de Miley yo vi como las veías con mi propios ojos- dijo Joe señalando su ojos

- pero como estar enamorado de alguien que apenas conozco además yo soy novio de...- dije

- si de la bruja de Selena ya lo sabemos- dijo Joe

- exacto además Miley es solo una amiga- dije

- ¿Nick hay algo mas verdad? hermano- dijo Kevin sospechando

- no que tiene que ver- dije

- no sea así con nosotros dinos que pasa- dijo Joe

- por que tiene que ser así conmigo esta bien si hay algo más- dije yo suspirando

- cuenta - dijo Joe

- bueno la chica que tropezó conmigo ayer es Miley- dije yo

- entonces es Miley con la que tropezaste - dijo el Joe

- si es ella, bueno también la profesora de drama nos puso hacer un trabajo en pareja - dije

- ¿cual el trabajo de la novela romántica? - dijo Kevin riéndose

- si esa y me puso de pareja con Miley después salimos de clases y hablamos sobre de como iba hacer el trabajo y quedamos en vernos en el parque hoy a las 4 - dije

- ya llegamos - dijo Kevin

- apúrate Nick tiene que verte muy bien- dijo Joe

- ¿que o para que?- dije yo

- va a conquistar a la mujer de tu vida- dijo Joe mientras yo y Kevin lo mirábamos raro- no me miren así, así que vamos – nos bajamos los tres de la camioneta y subimos a mi habitación mientras Joe me buscaba un lindo par de tenis Kevin me decía como tratarla cosa que yo sabia pero fue divertido ver a mis hermanos hacer eso aunque mi mente estaba con Miley pensaba en ella

* * *

**POV MILEY**

Llegamos a mi casa y salude a mi mama y a mi hermanita luego subía a mi habitación hice mi tare y vi el reloj todavía quedaba 2 horas así que busque lo que me iba a poner para ir al parque Mandy llego en es momento

- miles que pasa- dijo Mandy al verme muy nerviosa

- bueno te lo contare a ti la profesora de drama me puse hacer un trabajo con Nick Jonás y el es el chico con el que me tropecé ayer y no voy a ver hoy a las 4 de la tarde en el parque detrás de la fuente- le dije muy rápido y nerviosa

- en serio Miley- dijo yo dije que si con la cabeza- me alegra amiga entonces vamos a prepáranos

Mandy me ayudo a buscar la ropa Noah también hizo lo mismo Jason también se cambio busque un bolso que caminara con mi ropa y allí metí un cuaderno un lápiz me metí en el baño a darme una lucha estaba muy nerviosa así que el agua caliente me relajo así que me puse mi camiseta y pantalón favorito y mi garita rosada baje las escalera y me monte en mi bicicleta ya todo me estaba esperando así que salimos ya iba hacer las 4 llegamos muy rápido así que llegamos y estuvimos rondando Mandy me pregunto a que hora nos teníamos que ver le dije que a las 4 ellos siguieron y yo me detuve buscando a Nick pero nada me pregunte si era tarde de hecho eran las 4

* * *

**POV Nick**

Me bañe rápido me cambien y me puse mi chaqueta azul baje las escalera y me fui al porche agarre mi bicicleta y me despedí de mi mama con beso en la mejilla y me fui al parque patalee lo mas rápido que puede por que iba retrasado al llegar al parque vi a Miley parada en la fuente y me día alegría así que baje por la rapan y llegue donde ella estaba se asustada a lo que me vio llegar

- hola - dije sonriendo

- Nick, me asustases- dijo algo alterada después se relajo y sonrío- hola ¿pensé que no llegaría?

- perdón por el retraso, mis hermanos- dije

- ah OK bueno y vamos hacer la tarea - dijo mostrándome su bolso que esta en la cesta de la bici

- si ven te enseñare mi lugar secreto aquí en el parque- dije emocionado

- si, pero antes podemos ir aquella parte de allá es que esta mis hermano y quiero avisarles- dijo ella algo preocupada

- si claro vamos- dije yo

Manejamos bicicleta al otro lado de la plaza y allí estaba Jason Mandy y una niña pequeña con ellos

- chicos voy hacer un trabajo con Nick dígale a mama que me tardare un rato- dijo Miley

- ¿a donde irán hacer un trabajo?- dijo Jason

- estaremos media hora a bicicleta después de esa colina - dije yo

- necesitamos inspíranos para hacer un trabajo - Dijo Miley sonriendo

- es una novela romántica Jason por si acaso - dijo Mandy

- no soy tan burro como crees- dijo el

- si como diga- dijo Miley

- Miley y te tardaras mucho- dijo la niñita

- no claro que no solo serás unas cuantas hora llegare antes de la cena- dijo cargándola

- ah OK- dijo ella me miro - ¿y el es?

- Noah te presento a un amigo de la escuela se llama Nick Jonás- dijo Miley

- hola como estas Nick- dijo Noah

- muy bien y ¿tu?- dije yo

- aquí un poco sedienta pero iremos por un helado luego, eres lindo- dijo ella

- Noah…. - dijo Miley yo me reír - mejor nos vamos

- gracias Noah y espero verte muy pronto- le dije

- yo igual- Miley se monto en si bici y antes de manejar Noah dijo- oye Nick te parece a un famoso que vi ayer en la revista

- ¿en serio? a lo mejor es por que...- Miley me interrumpió

- Noah sabes como es mama y si llego tarde me matara y en serio quiero hacer esa tarea- dijo Miley

- OK ya se puede ir- dijo ella triste

Nos fuimos manejamos bicicleta junto fue divertido... ella sonreía y su ojos combinaba con el perfecto cielo que había

* * *

**POV MILEY**

Nick y yo manejamos aproximadamente como media hora y llegamos a una linda pradera como el me había dicho era su lugar favorito pero como no; esto era muy hermoso había una pequeñísima cabaña era lindísima me enamore de ella al llegar Nick se río mucho y me le quede vio hasta que me decidí

- ¿que tienes? - le dije algo molesta

- nada y ¿te gusta el lugar? - dijo sonriendo

- ah OK- dije algo calmada- y si me gusta este lugar es muy lindo Nick- dije asombrada

- es mi lugar favorito es como una casita mi familia y yo la construimos aquí vengo cuando necesito inspiración- dijo el sonriendo

- es un lugar mágico creo que nos vamos a inspira mucho aquí- dije algo nerviosa

- ven vamos a la parte de atrás- dijo Nick

- ¿en bicicleta?- dije algo confunda

- si hay un atajo por aquí ven sígueme

Lo seguí como me dijo y llegamos a la parte de atrás de la casa era mucho mas hermoso los árboles estaba lindísimo y las rosa roja era lindísima estaba al frente del río, la pequeña terracita tenia una mesa unas sillas a unos cuantos pasos mas había un puente que diría directamente al río era muy lindo a un lado había un lugar para pone la bici Nick y yo colocamos las nuestras bicicletas allí y entramos la pequeña terracita nos sentamos y todavía no podía creen el lugar tan mágico...

- oye Nick estos lugares no existe- dije algo asombrada

- pues creo que en mi mundo si- dijo el

- ¿y cual es tu mundo?- dije yo algo intrigada

- mi mundo es la música me fascina tocar la guitarra y cantar-dijo el sonriente

- en serio pues ya somos dos me fascina cantar y tocar la guitarra pero no lo hago al frete del publico tengo miedo escénico- dije algo nerviosa

- pues eso me paso a mi al principio pero después no...- dije

- como que te paso á ti pero después no- dije confusa- no entiendo

- espérate aquí un momento - dijo el ¿y ahora que?

* * *

**POV NICK**

- espérate aquí un momento- dije

Ella se me quedo mirando abrir la puerta de vidrio y entrare camine hasta la pequeña sala y allí estaba como siempre a lado de mi piano de cola la agarre y salir otra ves con Miley ella no entendía lo que pasaba así que le explique me senté a su lado y ella dijo

- que es todo esto- dijo algo confusa

- bueno sabes por que a mi me paso pero después no- dije

- ¿no por que?- dijo confusa pero sonrío un poco

- bueno por que soy una estrella de rock famosa- le dije ella no parecían entender

- en serio y ¿por que no te conozco? - dijo ella

- a lo mejor a escuchado sobre una banda llamada The Jonás Brothers- le dije extrañando

- no nunca había escuchando de esa banda ¿es raro no?- dijo sonriendo

- si y mucho- dije yo

- entonces puedes tocar una canción para mi- dijo ella sonriente

- quiere oírme- dije yo

- si bueno quiero inspirarme un poco y este lugar me inspira bastante pero le falta algo- dijo sonriendo

- esta bien tocare una canción para ti- dije sonriendo

**(Empieza cantar Hello Beutiful)**

Hello beautiful

hows it going?

I hear it's wonderful in California

I've been missing you

It's true

Tonight im gonna fly

Yeah tonight im gonna fly

Cause I could go across the world see everything

And never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes

Hello beautiful

It's been a long time

Since my phones rung

And you've been on that line

I've been missing you

It's true

Tonight im gonna fly

Yeah tonight im gonna fly

Cause I could go across the world see everything and

Never be satisfied if I couldn't see those eyes

* * *

BUENO CHICAS ESTO ES TODO POR HOY INTENTO ACTUALIZAR TODO LO QUE PUEDO DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE ME ENCATA MUCHO

DEJE ALGUNOS COMENTARIO CUIDESE BYE

MaRy


	4. Una Noche En La Cabaña

**Tu Ecplise de Amor**

**POV NICK**

- me fascinas como canta Nick- dijo ella sonriendo

- gracias Miley – dije mirándola a los ojos

- bueno creo que es mejor que escribamos la novela- dijo aun mirándome a los ojos

- si eso mismo pienso yo- dije sonriendo

La pasamos escribiendo todo la tarde estuvo escribiendo y antes de darnos cuenta ya habíamos terminado la historia romántica la titulamos **"El Tropezón del Amor"** la basamos en un poco en las cosa que pasa ella me dictaba las historia y yo la escribir estuvimos por hora así hasta que…

* * *

**POV Miley**

La tarde se paso volando a su lado terminamos la novela romántica la titulamos **"El tropezón del amor"** fue muy rápido de cómo se me ocurrió la historia por que la base en como nos conocimos el conoció prácticamente la historia así que agrego algunas partes me sorprendió por que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos habíamos terminado la novela hasta que comenzó a llover a cántanos y tuvimos que entra a la cabaña estábamos todos empapados hasta la ultima gota pero mi preocupación era otra como iba hacer con mis padres Nick noto mi preocupación y me pregunto

- Miley que te pasa- dijo algo preocupado

- es que me preocupa mis papa- dije nerviosa

- toma llámalos- dijo el algo confiando dándome el teléfono- mientras yo me cambio

- te cambias – dije sorprendida

- si tengo ropa aquí siempre vengo cuando estoy muy deprimido mis padres me hicieron este lugar por lo mismo lo que mas me gusta de este lugar es que esta de tras del parque y nadie visita estos lugares

- ah OK que bien entonces llamare a mi padres- dije mientras marcaba el numero

- si, esta bien- dijo Nick

Entonces entro a un cuarto mientras me quedaba en la pequeña sala no me había dado cuenta de que era como una casita pero muy linda marque el numero de mi casa gracias a dios me contesto mi papa

- papa soy yo Miley – dije algo nerviosa

- Miley donde estas- dijo preocupado

- papa estoy detrás del parque, es una larga historia pero estaba haciendo una tarea y esta lloviendo duro y no podemos salir de aquí creo que voy tener que pasar la noche aquí

- Miley pero con quien andas hija- dijo como quien no quiere la cosa

- ando con un amigo de Instituto, ya te dije estábamos haciendo una tarea con el y empezó a llover

- OK bueno esta bien cuídate hija –dijo nervioso

- siempre papa y gracias nos vemos mama dile a Mandy que me lleve ropa a el instituto por favor- dije nervios por como iba a responder

- estas bien se lo diré – dijo algo enojado – hasta mañana hija

- hasta mañana papa- tranque en es momento salio Nick cambiando

Me quede como una completa idiota mirándolo creo que fue muy descortés de mi parte hacer eso pero que mas iba hacer mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez mas rápido creo que le se dio de cuenta y me sonrió y mi corazón parecía que se quería salir de mi pecho por lo duro que latió de repente el me pregunto

- estan todo bien- dijo algo preocupado pero seguía sonriendo

- si, si mi padre entendió todo y me dijo que mañana me quería ver en la casa

- bueno me alegro por ti pero ahora tenemos un problema – dijo mirándome

- ¿Cuál?- dije preocupada

- estas toda mojada tendrás que cambiarte no quiero que te enfermes- dijo preocupado

- si pero no traje ropa además ni si quiera se que me voy poner – dije mientras el me empujaba al cuarto

- no te preocupes encontraremos ropa para ti- dijo muy confiado

- como aremos eso – dije poniéndome los brazos cruzados

- no se aquí tenemos ropa de mujer tal vez te guste

- espera de mujer – le mire raro

- mi prima se quedo el verano pasado aquí y dejo un maleta completa de ropa y desde entonces no la quiero llevar a la casa por que me parece fastidioso así que la deje aquí, quiere ver si tienes algo que sirva – dijo nervioso

- si claro donde esta la maleta- dije relajándome mas

- creo que esta aquí – busco en un de los dos Close- aquí esta espero que te sirva yo estaré en la sala – de repente sonó mi barriga – tienes hambre

- solo un poquito – dije avergonzada

- veré lo que tengo mientras tu te cambias – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta

Me puse muy nerviosa y estaba muy mojada así que busque en la maleta algo que me sirviera y encontré una pequeña pijama de mi talla y me gusto mucho la prima de Nick tiene un muy buen gusto de la moda, entre al baño y el agua estaba muy caliente eso me relajo mucho me eche mucho agua en la cabeza y en la espalda para relajar un poco mis músculos decidir que era hora de salir y me cambie rápido me mire en el espejo y decidí salir

* * *

**POV Nick**

Mientras Miley se cambiaba con la ropa de mi prima yo estaba viendo que íbamos a comer los dos sabia que tenia hambre y yo también lo único que conseguí fueron una casa de huevos y panes así que hice jugote naranja ya tenia la mesa servida o mejor dicho el pequeño mesón me asome a la venta para ver si había es campado pero esta lloviendo aun mas fuerte cuando voltee Miley estaba allí con linda pijama me quede en idiotizado ella me miro raro y después se río y yo también me reí

- Miley hice algo te huevos estrellado no se si te gusta pero era único que tengo aquí –dije al apenado

- no te preocupes me fascina, bueno no mucho pero me comería un pez vivo con el hambre que tengo- se río de la forma en que hablo

- señorita- dije muy caballeroso mientras la ayudaba sentarse

- gracias – dijo ella sonriendo

- bueno no es una comida excelente pero es comida – dije riéndome de mi propia estupidez

- tienes razón – dijo ella

Ambos rezamos junto luego comimos mire muchas veces a Miley ella se puso muy nerviosas varias veces al terminar de comer recogí la mesa y ella se ofreció a lavar los platos terminamos y luego nos sentamos en el sofá los dos junto y luego de unos largo y torturadote minutos de silencio me pregunto

- hace mucho que tienes esta casita- dijo mirando la cabaña

- no mucho solo 2 años – dije mientras recogía la guitarra

- y a eso le llamas poquito tiempo- dijo algo sarcásticas

- si por que te molesta – dije bromeando

- no para nada- dijo bostezando- perdón es que tengo mucho sueño

- si ya lo veo pero hay un solo problema mas- dije ahora aun mas preocupado

- ¿Cuál?

Me pare y abrir la puerta ella me siguió me miro desconcertada no entendía lo que pasa pero después se dio de cuenta y dijo

- OH entiendo- dijo mientras me miraba- ¿y ahora que?

- no lo, creo que tu duermes en la cama y yo dormiré en el sofá

- no como crees tu duerme en la cama al fin y al cabo es tu cama no yo dormiré en el sofá

- Miley no, tu dormirás en el sofá dormirás en la cama será mas fácil para ti y fin del astuto- dije antes que dijera algo agarre una almohada y una sabana

- esta bien Nick- dijo mientras refunfuñaba

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta vi como ella se acomodaba en la cama estaba algo enojada por lo visto pero igual se veía linda con eso ojos lindo se acomodo en la cama y me miro raro me hizo reír la mueca que tenia

- de que te ríes- dijo aun enojada

- de nada estaré en el sofá cualquier cosa me llamas si- dije sonriendo

- esta bien que pase buenas noche

- igualmente Miley hasta mañana

Salí de la habitación y me acomode en el sofá nunca me imagine dormirme aquí pero con Miley allá dentro valía la pena me puse a pensar en muchas cosa pero tanta pensadora me dio sueño y me quede dormido

* * *

**POV Miley**

El enojo se me paso rápido a lo que se fue Nick me emocione mucho por que el estaba allá afuera cuando la que tenia que estar allá afuera era yo me quede dormida pero me desperté a buscar un poco de agua Salí y bebí un gran vaso de agua antes de entra al cuarto vi a Nick así que me acerque un poquito y lo arrope ya que estaba dormido y se veía que tenia frío me entro una pizca de curiosidad de torca si pelo así que lo hice y luego le di un besito en la mejilla que fue un error de mi parte y después me aleje entre al cuarto y me quede dormida

**A La Mañana siguiente**

* * *

Holaaaaaa!!!!!

Capi cortico estoy en clases de computacion y el prof nos dio una hora libre asi que

tenia esta idea desde el reseso y me gusto finisiiimo espero les guste deje comentario

si no sabes dele al botocito verde que aprece alli y besith con cariño!!!

MaRy


	5. ¿Celos o Que? Parte I

**Tu Ecplise de Amor**

**A la Mañana Siguiente**

**POV MILEY**

Anoche a pesar de la tormenta que callo y no me dejo salir a mi casa no estuvo tan mal por que puede saber algo mas sobre Nick me parece que es una buena persona y me agrada mucho me despertó el olor del chocolate caliente por la mañana me levante con cuidado y me mire en el espejo tenia mi cabello un poco desarreglando me lo arregle un poco luego camine hacia la pequeña cocina y no lo vi me asuste mucho pero cuando vi por la ventana de afuera allí estaba viendo lo que había dejando la tormenta las mata mojadas al igual que los árboles los pájaros cantando en la mañana y un nuevo sol brillante el lago o el río (como lo prefieran) estaba hermoso era como un cuento de hadas de eso que existe en las película.

Nick se dio cuenta de mi presencia y entro me saludos con un beso en la mejilla al son de los buenos días me púese nerviosa me invito una taza de chocolate caliente ya que había mucho frío me lo tome y estuvimos platicando un rato luego se fue a cambiar y me dio mi tiempo de cambiarme tuve que ponerme la misma ropa del otro día ya que ninguna de la maleta combinaba con el perfecto día y no lo quería arruinar con unos colores raros que había allí salí de la habitación y vi que Nick estaba hablando por teléfono al parecer era con Joe le dijo algo como: "Joe llévame los cuadernos y los libros que me toca hoy, mi horario de clases esta pegado a tras de la puerta" o algo así en fin fuero muchas cosa también dijo algo sombreé "dile a Bin-Bob que no vengas a buscar en la cabaña el sabe la dirección nos vemos en una hora adiós" me quede callada viendo el paisaje me hubiera gustado tomar una foto vi unas motos de agua y se me antojaron motarla no soy tan buena pero preferir aguantarme las ganas....

Nos vinieron a buscar una camioneta traía el símbolo Jonás me imagine que era de emergencia o algo así pusieron nuestras bici atrás y nos montamos llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la escuela

- gracias Nick por traerme de verdad, muchas gracias- le dije sonriendo

- de nada Miley- dijo regresándome la sonrisa - entonces nos vemos en clases de Literatura

- OK allí te veo - le dije mientras me despedía un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo a buscar a Mandy no la vi por ningún lado pero me acorde que me tocaba Gimnasia con ella y Emily así que fui hasta los vestidores y allí estaba esperándome Mandy me dio el bolso lo mentí en mi casillero y me puse el uniforme salimos hacer Deporte...

* * *

**POV NICK**

Luego de que Miley me diera el beso en la mejilla llegaron mis hermanos que me vieron idiotizado se burlaron de mi pero no me importo para nada nos fuimos a la clases de física que veía con Joe el profesor no fue así que nos dieron permiso de ir a la cancha estaba en la nubes al llegar allá esta intentando escribir una canción pero cuando vi el grupo que estaba jugando voleibol y vi a Miley allí deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para poder ver lo que ella hacia Joe se dio de cuenta

- hay hermano creo que Miley te traer loquito- dijo riéndose

- si, eso creo no lo se- dije en redado

- oye pero que estas enamorado de ella ¿si o no?- dijo el pregunto de Joe como siempre

- hay Joe no lo se Selena es muy linda pero... -hice una pausa

- ¿Pero...??

- pero noc si en realidad estoy enamorado de ella como lo estaba antes

- se lo piensa decir

- no lo se creo que si

Joe no volvió a tocar el tema vi como Cody que hacia Gimnasia con ella le hablaba y ella se reía me puse otra vez celoso eso me dio rabia pero me supe contralar muy rápido al ver que Mandy empujaba a Miley de Cody me púese feliz por eso el timbre sonó que indicaba hora de literatura me fui corriendo a mi locker a buscar el libro de la Prof. Lilibeth estábamos Leen "Romeo y Julieta" y vamos por el capitulo 6 o al menos hoy lo vamos a leer Kevin venia...

- oye Nick hoy tenemos reunión con la banda verdad- dijo preguntándome

- si Kevin- dije apurado

- ¿vas a algún lugar?- dijo preguntando

- voy a clases de literatura- dije apurado

- o vas a ver a Miley- dijo riéndose

- Kevin después hablamos vale - salí corriendo

- OK pero me cuentas todo- dijo gritando

- aja- fue lo único que dije

Al llegar al salón no había llegado me dio un poco mas de oportunidad por que la profesora estaba preparando las dinámica luego se me ocurrió algo para estar secar de Miley sin que Selena me reclamara nada

- Prof. puedo darle un consejo- dije sonriendo

- si Nick dime- dijo amablemente

- bueno Prof. yo creo que usted debe de poner a los chicos hoy según el compañero que le toco para hacer el trabajo digo así tiene mas tiempo de hacer la novela y pueda evaluar lo que traban si o no ¿Que Dice?- dije algo nervioso

- creo que tu idea me justa mucho así que la tomare en cuenta- dijo sonriendo

- gracias profesora - dije mientras me volteaba y Miley entraba nos miramos a los ojos y sonreímos se sonrojo y en ese preciso momento entro Selena...

- hola amor - dijo mientras me daba un beso

- a ver Señorita Gómez y Señor Jonás siéntese y deje de besarse- dijo regañándonos mientras caminaba a mi puesto vi con Miley se ponía algo enojada me dio la impresión de pero no o si..... No ella no puede estar...

* * *

POV MILEY

**CELOSA** eso era lo que estaba y noc por que.... o tal vez si es que Nick me gusta mucho pero mi subconsciente buena paliaba con la mala

**- eres una tonta como te puedes enamorar de el si tiene novia**** - decía la mala**

_- no es una tonta, uno no elige a las persona que te enamoras- dijo la buena_

**- ****mírala ella es mas linda que tu- dijo la mala**

_- si pero no tiene lo que __Miley si tiene- dijo la buena _

**- y que tiene ella - dijo la mala **

- nada- dijo yo con un suspiro - que frustrante son – dije en un susurró

No me había dando cuenta de que Cody estaba entretenido con mi muecas y mi animo pero me pregunto algo muy raro

- te sientes bien Miley- dijo preocupado

- si muy bien- dije mientras la Prof. llamaba nuestra atención

- chicos hoy se sentara según su pareja de proyecto tiene 10 minutos para cambiarse de puesto se sentara así durante todo el año escolar esta bien- termino

Mi dos su conciente me gritaba

_**- te sentaras todo el año con **__**Nick - gritaba**_

Nick llego y se sentó fue una incomoda cercanía porque no tenia idea de como comenzar una chalar... la profesora nos pidió termina la novela Nick y yo terminamos algunos detalles de la novela luego de termina me puse a leer Romeo y Julieta ya me había lee mucho es libro era uno de mis tres mejores escritores comencé a leer hasta que me aburrí ya iba por el capitulo 10 en media hora me dio mucha risa de como Nick intentaba tener conversación conmigo pero me ocultaba con el libro.... pero de repente llego mi madre en plena clases y hablo con la profesora mientras yo la miraba y le dije:

- ¡mama! ¿Que haces aquí?- le dije casi gritado

- ¿necesitamos hablar contigo?- dije preocupada

- es algo muy importante, puedes venir un momento – dijo ella

- claro mama- mire a la Prof. - ¿puedo será unos minutos?

- por supuesto- dijo

Salí del salón al pasillo donde se encontraba Noah, Mandy, Jason, mi mama con papa y yo que era tan importante.....

* * *

**POV NICK**

Miley salio del salón y pude ver las caras de los que estaba por la ventana si no me equivoco estaba Mandy, Jason, la pequeña Noah, ella y dos personas adulta me imagine que era su papas estaba hablando algo preocupado se les noto y creo que era mas que importante por que vi abrazar varias veces Miley a Noah ella hasta lloro me preocupe mucho pero no me di de cuenta de que ya se había terminado la clases hasta que Selena junto con Mitchell se acercaron

- hola amor- dijo Selena mientras se acercaba

- hola Selena- dije distraído

- oye Nick ¿que te pasa?- dijo Mitchell

- nada, es que bueno no pudimos hacer nada de la novela- dije mintiendo

- ah OK, si que raro que los padres de Miley este aquí- dijo Mitchell

- aja podemos dejar de hablar de ella - dijo Selena un poco enojada - ¿mi amor vas almorzar con nosotros hoy no?

- ¿nosotros quienes?- dije confuso

- nosotros las chicas, Demi y yo - me respondió ella

- sel por que no mejor nos sentamos con los demás - dije convenciéndola

- no ellos son muy corriente- dijo con una mueca

- pues ellos son mis amigos y ya había quedado con ellos- dije una mentirita

- ¿bueno esta bien comeremos con ellos?- dijo algo enojada otra vez- nos vamos a matemática

- si pero antes déjame llevarle las cosa a Miley - dije mientras recogía su cosa

- Es estas loco que lo venga a buscar ella - dijo Selena

- es mi compañera de estudio sel ve te alcanzo luego- le dije mientras recogía los libro ella salio enojada

- yo noc como la aguantas- dijo Mitchell mientras hacia una mueca

- ¿dímelo a mí?- dije mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas y las de Miley

- bueno Nick nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Mitchell mientras salía del salón

Agarre un cuaderno de Miley y este se me callo y se abrió cuando lo fui a recoger encontré una pagina con puros corazón pequeños pero eso no fue lo que cato mi atención sino que había uno que decía: "Mi Príncipe Encantador"….

Eso será conmigo no lo creo pero si eso es conmigo entonces ella esta enamorada de mi lo recogí y lo guarde salí del salón y camine hasta donde estaba ellos

- Miley aquí tienes tus cosas- dije con una sonrisa

- Gracias Nick - sonrío mientras agarrabas su cosa- Nick te presento a mis padres ella es mi mama Leticia y el es mi padre Billy Ray Cyrus.....

- Mucho gusto de conocerlos soy Nicholas Jonás pero me dice Nick- dije mientras daba la mano

- es un placer conocerte- dijo la señora Cyrus

- el placer es todo Mio- dije yo sonriendo

- me alegro de concerté - dijo el señor Cyrus

- mas me alegro yo soy su fanático cantar muy bien - dije mientras le daba la mano

- Gracias tu también canta muy bien- lo que me dijo me sorprendió que me conociera

- ¿Usted me conoce?- dije sorprendido

- si eres uno de los tres hermanos de esta banda como se llama...- dijo dudoso

- ¿Jonás Brothers?- dije mientras sonreía

- si esa misma ustedes son geniales - dijo sonriendo

- viste Nick te dije que te conocía de algún lugar - dijo Noah mientras me saludaba- ¿hola Nick?

- pues muchas gracias - hice una pausa- ¿hola Noah como estas?

- muy bien gracias espero verte otra ves- dijo mientras sonaba el timbre de entra a clases

- si a mi también - le dije- espero verlo de nuevo señor y señora Cyrus, nos vemos luego chicos voy a clases - dije mientras sonreía

- OK nos vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Jason mire a Miley que estaba sonriendo y se sonrojo cuando se encontró con mi mirada me di la vuelta y camine hasta el salón numero # 23 allí es donde veo Matemática con Selena ella me esperaba sentada en nuestro puesto me iba decir algo pero la profesora la interrumpió sabia que me iba decir algo y también sabia que no me iba a gustar lo que me iba decir..

* * *

**POV MILEY**

Vi como se alejaba Nick y en el momento que se fue mi padre dijo algo que me sorprendió mucho y me le quede mirando

- ¿Te gusta Nick, verdad?- dijo mi padre sonriendo mientras todo me mirara

- No, ¿Porque?- dije nerviosa

- Miley- dijeron todos...

- esta bien, si me gusta y mucho lo malo es que el...- hice una pausa- tiene novia y esta enamorado de ella

- y quien no si Selena esta mas linda que ¿tu?- dijo Jason le di un codazo

- que mal por que me gusto es chico para ti- dijo mi padre me seguía sorprendiendo

- bueno con el fue quien me quede ayer en la cabaña..?- dije sonriendo

- ¿con el? - dijo mi padre y luego me miro - Señorita usted y yo tenemos una conversación

- si padre hablamos de eso en la casa- le dedique una mueca y luego dije- buen ¿y cuando llega mi primo?

- ahorita debe de estar llegando al aeropuerto o debe estar por llegar así que lo vamos a buscar vaya a clases y haga como un día normal- dijo mi padre- ah no haga planes con nadie para hoy

- esta bien - dijimos Jason, Mandy y yo

- ¿papa y donde se quedara dormir primo?- dijo Noah

- en el cuarto que quedo cuando nos mudamos allí estará muy cómodo- dijo mi padre

- ah OK bueno papa ¿vámonos al aeropuerto?- dijo Noah

- ¿como tú vas a clases?- dije para distraerme un rato

- no, papa dijo que tenia unas cosa que hacer con el y me libre - dijo mientras se subía al auto con mama

- oye eso no se vale- dijo Mandy

- si no es justo- dijo Jason

- ¿por que nosotros nos podemos ir con ustedes?- dije mientras refunfuñaba

- chicos a clases ¡Ahora¡ -dijo mi padre en es preciso momento sonó el timbre del Almuerzo

- bueno chicos vámonos a la cafetería tengo hambre- dije mientras mis padres se iba

- vamos pues- dijo Jason

Caminamos hasta la cafetería nos pusimos en la cola Mandy agarro dos emparedados y un jugo Jason agarro tres emparedados y un refresco mientras yo solo un emparedados con un jugo y mi manzana de siempre es que es mi fruta favorita caminamos hasta la mesa donde estaba sentada Emily, Taylor, Ashley y Mitchell

- Hola Chicos ¿Como andan?- dijo Mandy mientras no sentábamos

- hola aquí me voy a volver loca con esta actividad- dijo Ashley

- pues yo tengo que aguantarme a la sifrina de Selena- dijo Taylor

- ¿por que lo dices?- dije interesada

- es que no se hay algo en Selena que no me simpatiza- dijo Taylor

- Taylor, deja de hablar de Selena de esa forma- dijo Mitchell

- que sea tu prima no tiene que decir que sea mi amiga- dijo sarcásticamente Taylor

-¿Selena es tu prima, Mitchell?- dijo Mandy

- si, es mi prima política pero es prima- dijo el

- Grrr... Odio esta materia no entiendo nada- dijo muy enojada Ashley

- Química - adivine

- si, como supiste- dijo ella

- todo el mundo odia la química- dije son una sonrisa

- ah OK... -dijo ella

- Por que no buscas un tutor- dijo Emily

- ¿conoces a alguien?- dijo Ashley sarcásticamente

- si por cierto allí viene- dijo Emily

Yo voltee y venia Kevin y Joe Jonás pero no vi a Nick así que lo busque con la mirada estaba sentado con Selena me entro esa sensación de rabia y enojo y voltee rápido cuando ellos llegaron mi celular sonó...

- ¿Bueno? - dije algo molesta

- oye y pensé que te encontraría de buena- reconocí la voz rápidamente

- ¿que haces llamándome?- dije mientras sonreía todos se me quedaron mirando

- que no te puedo llamar estoy aquí en tu colegio, ¿donde estas tu?

- en la cafetería, ¿por que?- dije

- nos vemos en 10 minutos

- okis como quieras - respondí y cuelga - era mi primo ustedes sabes como es de loco

- si siempre de loco - dijo Mandy

- cuando llegue me lo tienes que presentar- dijo Ashley

- si se los prometo- en es momento llego alguien y yo grite: **_¡¿ESTAS AQUI?¡_**

* * *

POV NICK

Escuche un grito de Miley y sino me equivoco dijo: **_¡¿ESTAS AQUI?¡_**

Un chico un poco mas bajo que ella la abrazo y estuvieron riendo se los presento a todos mis amigos pero había algo en mi que no entendía y creo que era lo estupido celos para que Selena no se diera cuenta tuve que inventar algo y funciono

- Sel tengo que buscar una información en la biblioteca nos vemos luego- dije mientras me levantaba

- OK te amo- dijo ella sonriente

- si yo igual-le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - adiós Demi

- adiós Nick - dijo mientras me sonría

Me fui caminado a pesar de que dije que no sentaríamos hoy con mis amigo sel me insistió mucho que me puso muy enojado pero era lo que quería ella salí allí lo mas rápido posible pero creo que mis hermanos se dieron cuenta por que cuando salí ello estaba atrás de mi

- oye Nick ¿que tienes hermano?- pregunto Kevin

- nada Kevin- dije enojado

- ¿para no tener nada tienes mucho?- dijo Joe

- bueno creo que tengo celos- dije mientras me sentaba en un banca

- Whoa...- hizo una pausa- ¿entonces?...- dijo Kevin

- ¿¿entonces..?? ¿Que?- dijo yo

-¿entonces quien es la causante de tus celos?- dijo Joe

- Nadie.... - dije para evitar el tema

- será alguien que rima con Mi...- dijo Joe

- y termine con ley- dijo Kevin

- este... bueno.... si bueno es ella cuando la vi con es chico me puse muy celoso- dije

- hay hermanito estas muerto de celos- dijo Joe

Antes de que dijera una palabra se apareció Emily con un sonrisa

- hola chicos ¿que hay?- dijo

- nada y ¿tu?- dije yo

- bueno les tengo un propuesta- dijo ella

- que tenemos que hacer para no hacer lo que piensa que aremos- dijo Joe

- lindo trabalenguas Joe - dijo Kevin mientras se reía

- ¿Que sucede?- dijo yo

- Bueno tengo una idea para que el teatro se llene.....- dijo emocionada

- aja si pero que tiene que ver eso con ¿nosotros?- dije yo

- bueno quiero que ustedes sea el jurando de su propio concurso

- ¿QUE NOSOTROS QUE..?- dijimos los tres

- si las dos primeras personas que gane el concurso cantaran con ustedes...- dijo sonriente

- Emily Osment creo que es una mala idea- dijo Joe

- yo estoy de acuerdo con el- dijo Kevin

- ¿Por que?- dijo ella

- es que pasamos toda la mañana y parte de la tarde aquí y en la noche ensañamos no tenemos tiempo Emmy

- porfié... si por favor... si- puso carita de perrito

- esta bien - dijo Joe

- como ya sabia que me iba a decir que si puse el cartel en la cafetería - dijo sonriente

Joe, Kevin y yo salimos corriendo a la cafetería y vimos el Menga Cartelote pero yo tuve que salirme de prisa por que vi muy sonriente y abraza a Miley del chico ese mis hermanos no me siguieron esta ves me fui a mi casillero y luego a mi siguiente clases por cierto veo esta clases con Jason su hermano llegue y me senté luego llego y me saludo como siempre:

- hola ¿Nick?- dijo

- hola Jason como estas - dije

- muy bien oye por que no comiste hoy con nosotros- me pregunto Jason

- estaba con Selena y su amigas- dije

- ah OK- dijo el

- ¿y Miley?- tuve que preguntar que mas

- esta en la casa llego un persona y tuve que irse con ¿el?- dijo el

- es el chamo que llego en la cafetería- pregunte

- si el de hecho estudiara ¿aquí?- dijo

- en serio- dije sarcásticamente

- si, vera 5 materias con Miley 3 conmigo y 3 con Mandy- dijo

- ah que bien- dije yo...

Algo mas podría salir mal ja... lo dudo este día comenzó siendo muy bueno y creo que esta muy mal podría seguir siendo malo……

* * *

Holaaa.!!!!??!! aqui de nuevo aqui le subo este campitulo espero les guste

llegue hace como dos hora y me puse a trabajar en el para modificar algunas palabras

creo que hay errores ortagrafico disculpeme esa no me daa tiempo de corregir porque voy de salidad

asi que si hay uno hagamelo saber cuando llegue lo areglare o cuando pueda espero que les guste de verdad

cuidese un besitho adiossssss...!!!

MaRy


	6. ¿Celos o Que? Parte II

**Tu Ecplise de Amor**

**Hola este capitulo habla mas sobre que significa lo celos o algo así y van a descubrí un misterio que mas adelante dependerá la historia será cool bueno aquí le dejo la historia**

_Algo más podría salir mal... Lo dudo este día comenzó siendo muy bueno y creo que por ahora va mal ¿podría seguir empeorando? yo creo que No... O Si... Ya nose ni que pensar solo me pregunto ¿Que estará haciendo Miley?_

* * *

**POV Miley**

Después del Almuerzo y mi _"pequeña"_ sorpresita de que mis padre dejaran ir a mi primo a al instituto nos fuimos a una heladería mi primo pidió dos helado uno de mantecado y otro de chocolate mi mega sabor favorito y luego nos sentamos en una banca que estaba en el parque…

- primo me alegra mucho que este aquí - dije mientras saboreaba mi helado

- hay Smiley te extrañe full - hizo una pausa y me sonrío - no sabes como es la vida allá en Canadá- dijo sonriendo

- Smiley, nadie me ha llamado así en años- dije bajando la mirada

- pues, después de lo que paso ¿New York? creo que es compresible ¿no?- dijo mientra saboreaba su helados

- si bueno no quiero recordaR eso - dije mientras sonreía - mis papa no me llama así por que cree que lo voy recordar pero siempre los recuerdo bien hacia a mi fue muy duro para mi - dije mientras bajan otra ves la mirada

- si me acuerdo y todo fue por mi culpa - dijo enojado

- primo no fue tu culpa además yo fui la que se enamoro de es idiota y le hisco caso para ir a esa fiesta pero ya dejemos de hablar del por que no mejor me cuentas como es trabaja con súper estrellas - dije riendo

- ¿por que no mejor nos vamos a la casa y te cuento en el camino vale?

- vale ok pero tienes que contarme **TODO** - dije con una sonrisa

- OK vamos loquita sonriente - dijo sonriendo

- vamos - sonriendo

* * *

**POV Nick**

Las clases terminaron y nosotros no fuimos a la casa, salude a mis padres y entre a mi cuarto y me tire a la cama me puse a pensar en muchas cosa de lo que me había pasado últimamente esta semana y lo único que me alegro fue conocer a Miley pero todavía tengo este sentimiento full extraño así que necesito un experto en la materia o mejor dicho una experta y no podía hacer nada mas y nada menos que mi querida y hermosa madre, salí a mi cuarto y baje las escaleras y allí estaba en la cocina preparando la cena como todo los días pero mi día favorito era los viernes por que siempre nos sorprende con la comida pero para eso tengo que espera hasta mañana termine de bajar el ultimo escalón de la escalera y me fui hasta la cocina la salude de nuevo con un besito en su mejilla...

- Hola Mama - dije mientras le daba un besito

- Hola Nicholas como te fue hoy en la escuela - los únicos que me dice por mi nombre completo son mis padres que lata pero igual se les quiere me reír por eso - ¿de que te ríes Nicholas?- dijo mi madre

- Mama sabes que no me gusta que me llames así

- pero si es un hermoso nombre - dijo mientras me hacia cosquilla

- no... Mama.... ya... déjame... de… hacer...cosquilla... - dije mientras me reía

- ¿bueno haber que es lo que quieres?

- ¿Mama como se siente tener celos?- baje la mirada bajo la lógica

- estas celoso de la Bruja- dijo Frankie este que apareció de la nada y me asusto

- Ah... Y tú de donde apareciste

- Nicholas, Nicholas, Nicholas estoy en todas parte

- si ya eso lo se Fastami…- dije riéndome

- jajajaja... Fastami bobo- dijo riéndose mientras caminaba por las escalera me acorde de algo

- Oye alguien pregunto por ti- dije y bajo las escaleras mas rápido que decir FRANKIE

- ¿Quien Dime por favor?- dijo suplicándome se veia atn lindo cuando en realidad era un demonio

- Bueno esta bien se llama: Noah Cyrus..- dije sonriendo

- Noah... Noah... Noah... Noah... Noah... Noah... - dijo Frankie como mil veces y después se fue mire a mami y ella solo me dijo: _"El Amo lo tiene así"_ dijo yo me reía de eso a mi me tiene igual

- entonces Mama que piensa sobre los celos - le dije suspirando

- lo celos son una cosa asombrosa nunca sabes lo que puedes hacer con este sentimiento la rabia y el enojo que produce es algo que no se puede controlar - dijo y me dedico una sonrisa

- ah ok entonces los celos pasa muy a menudo a la gente

- ¿Sientes celos de alguien Nick? - me sorprendió que me dijera Nick

- bueno eso creo me enamore de un chica nueva pero también me gusta Sel y estoy algo confundido... - hice un pausa - y en el almuerzo vi a la chica nueva con otro chico y…

- ¿y sentiste celos verdad?

- si y mucho... ¿Mama pero estoy confundido muy confundido?...

- Hijo solo tu corazón - dijo esto tocándome mi corazón - sabe lo que quieres; no hagas algo que después te haga arrepentirte

- creo que tienes algo de razón este iré a dar un vuelta en la bici para distraerme mama

- vuelve antes de la cena

- ok adiós

Di un pequeño paseo por el parque ya estaba atardeciendo recorrí todo el vencida río llegue a la casa y subí a darme un ducha me cambie y baje para cenar con mi familia rezamos como siempre dándole gracias a Dios por todo lo que nos da terminamos de comer hicimos los deberes de la casa luego nos sentamos en la sala y comenzamos platicar entre nosotros Kevin dijo algo sobre que ayudaría Ashley con una materia y Joe dio la noticia de que éramos un jurando Mi Padre no se puso bravo pero dijo algo mas no preste atención a nada por que mi mundo de fantasía estaba con _"MILEY"_ claro y en parte estaba _"SELENA"_ cuando ella entro a esa fantasía se me vino una pesadilla donde tenia que decidir por las dos era raro por que apenas conocía a Miley pero con solo mírala parecía que la conocía de toda la vida.. ¿Hay Nick que tienes? me dirigir a mis padre con _"puedo retírame por favor"_ ello me dijeron que si le di las buenas noche a todos y subí a mi cuarto entre y me tire en la cama y me puse a tocar la guitarra para quitarme la confusión de la cabeza pero cuando toque _"HELLO BEUTIFUL"_ me acorde de Miley ahora que lo pienso nunca le dedique una canción a nadie es raro pero es verdad y cantársela a ella me dio a entender que se la dedique, ni si quiera a Selena estoy mal tengo que tomar una decisión ya...

* * *

**POV Miley**

Al llegar a mi casa mi primo se instalo en su cuarto estuve todo el día platicando con el y Mandy y con mi roncoso favorito jejeje bueno bajamos y luego cenamos nos sentamos en la sala a conversar pero a mi me gano un poco el sueño me dependí de mis padres y subir entre a mi a habitación y saque mi pijama favorita entre a mi baño para darme una ducha con agua tibia estuve un largo rato para relajarme un poco salir y me puse mi pijama me seque mi pelo cepille mis dientes y salí a buscar la ropa que me iba a poner mañana la busque y la puse en el sillón de lectura que tengo en mi cuarto salí al balcón para ver las estrella y la luna pero esta ves pasa algo muy extraño me quede mirando la luna como idiota o embobada noc ¿por que? estaba tan metida en mis pensamiento que me asusto cuando sentí que algo me quemaba en mi pecho y era mi medallo un me dallo que tengo desde los 6 años me lo dio Mi Abuelo cuando cumplí año eso fue lo único que me hizo dejar de mira la luna entre a mi cuarto serré la puerta que va hacia el balcón y tome un poco de agua luego me acomode en mi cama me puse a mira mi me dallo y me di de cuenta que nunca había brillando tanto desde que llegamos de Tennesse que raro tanto en pensar en eso me hizo que me quedara dormida....

* * *

**POV Nick**

Lo pensamiento me estaba torturando mucho y ya no aguantaba mas así que me acomode en mi cama y me puse a mirar el medallon que me regalo Mi Abuela antes de morir tenia 6 años recuerdo estaba entretenido recordando a mi abuela cuasndo senti que algo quemama mis manos y solte todo los que tenia en mis manos.... cuando vie que era.... era el medallon me extrañe mucho lo puse en la mesita de noche apague la luz mientras me quedaba dormido

* * *

**POV Tercera Persona**

_**Por otra parte de Los Ángeles**_

- cuando se dará cuenta que tenemos que buscar de una ves a los herederos nuestro dones

- todavía no primero hay que sembra la duda en su cabeza - hizo una pausa - el Ecplise se aproximara y es día ello estará entrenados y listo para la luchas

- pero como hacer eso necesita un entrenamiento ambos

- los medallones no han brillando aun al menos no todavía

- pero el de ella si... el mio esta brillando ahorita - dijo viendo su medallo

- eso es un pequeño brillo a comparado con la fuera y la gran magia que ellos tienes - dijo mientra veia el sullo que empezo a brillar

- ¿y cuando los buscaremos?

- cuando el tiempo los amerite por ahora no tenemos que preocuparnos pues ya Taylor esta con ella y Emily esta con el luego los entrenara ello será su maestro

- te refieres a…

- si a ellos, le are una pequeña visita a mis antiguos amigos para aclara algunas dudas

- ¿como digas amor?

- ya sabes hemos elegido muy bien a nuestro ancestros

- si ella se llevara el poder del sol

- y el de la luna ellos son capaces de controlar el Ecplise uqe se aproximara pronto

- eso espero aunque tengo miedo y ¿si le pasa algo? y si Casandra y su Clan los atrapa y si le hace algo

- amor cálmate no la va a pasar nada esta muy bien vigilados por todos nosotros Casandra no se podrá a cerca

- ok con eso me calma un poco – le da un beso en los labios – oye tu crees que podamos conocerlos antes

- no lo se amor, pero algo me dice que los conoceremos mucho antes de lo que nos imaginamos además acuérdate de que tenemos que buscarles los guardianes

- yo tengo una idea – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Qué idea es esa amor? – dijo con un poco de picardía

- que tal si no tan solo se mente Nick y Miley sino también Kevin y Joe – hizo una pausa – también podemos meter a Taylor y Ashley junto con Mandy y Mitchell ¿Qué dice?

- no esta mal pero entonces tendremos que buscar refuerzo – hizo una pausa y toca un boto que tiene a su lado y entra un persona – oscar llama a Zac y Vanessa dile que se entrene que dentro de una semana venga necesitamos hablar urgente ¿entendido?

- Si señor, con su permiso – sale de allí

- vamos tienes que descasar en tu estado es muy malo que este aquí

- esta bien vamos

* * *

Holaaaaa aqui les dejo este capitulo me gusta mucho!!!!???

esta es la segunda parte del capitulo celos o que espero que le alla gustado

dejen comentario cuidese...!!!

MaRy


	7. Curiosidades Que

**Tu Ecplise de Amor**

**Curiosidades Que...**

** POV MILEY**

Me levante muy temprano eran la 6 todavía faltaba mucho para ir a la escuela me sorprendí yo misma a levantarme tan temprano me bañe y me cambie recuerdo que estuve horas para ver si pasaba el rato pero después me cualquier cosa y baje mi mama se sorprendió a ver levantada tan temprano yo solo me reía recuerdo que por primera ves en mi vida me dio tiempo de desayunar comí despacio mientra mi madre despertaba de gritos a mis hermanos, a mi amiga y a mi primo..... Me reía por la mueca que hacia me senté en el sofá y prendí la tele.... pero no había nada que ver imagínate era tan temprano que no había nada interesante salí y me senté en la banca que hay en el frente de mi casa justo de bajo del gran árbol me senté a ver a la senté pero justo en es momento sentí que alguien me llamaba

- **_Miley.... Miley....Miley...-_** decía una y otra ves.

Mira a todas parte y no había nadie lo deje pasar pero hubiera jurando que me llamaba pero esa vos volvió a llamarme

- _**Miley....Miley.....Miley....-**_ decía una y otra ves.

Volví a mira y me conseguí con un sobre rosa que decía mi nombre sentí tanta curiosidad pero ya saben lo que dice: _"La Curiosidad Mato al Gato" _mi curiosidad le dio a las agarre el sobre y lo lee me sorprendió ver esa _pequeña pulserita con la mitad de un corazón_ justo cuando la iba agarra mi padre me llamo para subir al auto al parecer era hora de irnos agarre la carta y la metí en mi bolso luego subí a la carro y nos fuimos...

* * *

**POV Nick**

esta ves me desperté un poco temprano de lo normal siempre me despierto tarde pero esta no fue la ocasión algo me decía que este no iba hacer mi día pero que se podía hacer no soy una especie de lector mente o de ver el futuro o algo así? da igual lo que venga solo soy un chico que ama la música o esa es mi realidad me di una mega ducha con agua calientita me cambie y baje mi padre estaba despertando a Joe que hoy se quedo mas dormido que yo, me reí de esta lógica me comí un rico panques y luego Kevin y yo salimos mientras esperábamos a fuera Kevin subió al auto y yo me puse a jugar con una pelota de goma esta muy entretenido hasta que....

-_** Nick....Nick.....Nick...-**_ dijo esa vos unas tres veces.

- oye Kevin me llamabas- dije curioso

- no, para nada ¿por?...- dijo el también curioso

- no por nada es que escuche mi nombre- dije riéndome

- esta loquito Nick, avísame cuando baje Joe - dijo

- OK - fue lo único que dije

Seguí jugando con la pelota de goma y esta vez volví a escuchar mi nombre pero encontré algo más curioso aun un sobre ¿que era esto? ¿un sobre? este decía mi nombre era un sobre azul mi curiosidad me mato por que cuando lo abrir conseguí una _pequeña pulsera con la mitad de un corazón_ cuando iba a leer la carta Frankie apareció de la nada y me dijo que ya subiéramos que allí venia Joe y era cierto guarde la carta o el sobre en mi chaqueta y nos montamos y nos fuimos a la escuela llegamos muy temprano fuimos a nuestros casillero mis hermanos se fueron a su clases busque lo que necesitaba para mi próxima clases y vi otra ves el sobre lo iba abrir pero llego Emily llego…

- oye Nick ¿que haces aquí?- dijo sorprendida

- buscando el cuaderno para biología y ¿tu?- dije mientra volvía a guardar el sobre en mi chaqueta

- nada nos vamos junto tengo esa misma clases - dijo entusiasmada

- si claro vamos- dije cerrando mi casillero

- bueno y dime que planes tienes para mañana- dijo emocionada

- no lo se y ¿tu?- dije mientra la miraba serio

- tampoco lo se - dijo me fije que llevaba la mitad de una estrella y medio curiosidad

- oye Emily y es dije que tienes es como la mitad de una estrella - dije curioso se puso nerviosa la note

- bueno.... es algo no te lo puedo decir Nick todavía no... - dijo nerviosa eso me confundió aun mas

- ¿como que todavía no?- dije curioso y confundido

- es un larga historia y tengo que hacer algunas cosa pero lo sabrás a su tiempo

- Emily por favor, no me deje con la curiosidad

- Nick después ¿si?- dijo

Eso fue lo único que dijo entramos a clases al parecer el amigo de Miley veía esta clases me sorprendí mucho ver como el y Emily hablaba como si se conociera de toda la vida, esta clases además de verla con ella la veía con Mitchell quien se puso celoso por que hizo que le cambiara el puesto para sentarse a lado de Taylor así se llama es chico me confundí y me reía de las muecas de Mitchell pues era de _"CELOS"_ que palabras me recordó a lo que me dijo mi mama:

**_"Lo celos son una cosa asombrosa nunca sabes lo que puedes  
hacer con este Sentimiento la rabia y el enojo que  
produce es algo que no se puede contralar"_**

la clase de biología termino y ahora me tocaba clases de literatura por suerte esta clases me tocaba con Miley es decir sentarme con ella me entro curiosidad por que Jason me dijo que Taylor veía las mismas clases que ellos bueno algunas pero ni Mandy, ni Jason y mucho menos Miley veía esa clases bueno si pero no a esa hora _¡Que raro!_ fui a mi casillero busque mi libro de Romeo y Julieta y me encamine hacia el salón Miley estaba ya sentada hablando con Taylor su amigo había algo en Taylor que me era familiar pero no se que era, el se levanto de mi puesto y se sentó a lado de Katerina Ortega al pareces fue algo muy raro el momento por que Miley no noto cuando llegue por que cuando le hable me miro como si estuviera confundida….

* * *

**POV Miley**

Por que Taylor dijo eso había algo que me ocultaba pero que era por que dijo: _"Las Cosa Cambiara Para Ti Ya Veras"_ que me quiso decir con eso acaso esto tenia que ver con la carta que conseguí esta mañana no me di de cuenta que Nick estaba mi lado hasta que me saludos pero lo mire con confusión y el me regresó la mirada después me releja

- hola discúlpame No te ¿escuche?- dije mientras sonreía

- no te preocupes, estabas algo ida- dijo sonriendo y volvió a decirme - hola

- hola - sonreía - ¿y que mas?

- nada, bueno solo que siento que estoy algo loco no lo se - me reí sobre eso así que voltee para ver si la Prof. había llegado pues no todavía faltaba 15 minutos para su clases pero ya estábamos todo bueno casi todos volví a ver Taylor con Emily de nuevo eso dos andaba muy extraño hoy después que los presente pero Nick me dijo algo que me hizo pensarlo varias veces

- oye no crees que Taylor y Emily aria bonita pareja- me dijo señalando hacia atrás

- ¿creo que si?- dije riéndome

- tu sonrisa es linda y igual que tu ojos - dijo el sonriendo

- gracias me gusta tu rulos y tu ojos - sonríe y el me sonrío en repuesta pero paso algo raro mi medallo me brillo y me quemaba mucho Nick también se fijo y me ayudo a quitármelo luego lo colocamos en la mesa y estallo en mil pedacitos el y yo nos miramos y nos alejamos y nos dimos cuenta que éramos lo únicos que veía eso no asustamos no seguíamos mirando había personas por todas partes era como especie de visiones raras las cual me asustaba, era diferente visiones con diferentes lugares pero siempre las misma personas estabas mas asustada que antes a lo que Nick me abrazo todo se fue y mi medallón que estaba partido en mil pedacito esta completo no podía creé lo que sucedía era como una especie de hechizo o brujería no entendimos muy bien que digamos pero cuando todo volvió a la normalidad la clases se había terminado Nick me agarro de la mano y recogimos nuestras cosas y salimos casi corriendo del salón....

- ¿como paso eso?- dije nerviosa

- no lo se no entiendo nada- dijo nervioso

- ¿por que? ¿Y tú lo viste? -dije alterada

- si yo vi - dijo nervioso

- Nick que hacemos estoy nerviosa y asustada - dije gritando el me abrazo

- Miley cálmate necesitamos decirle ¿esto a alguien?- dijo aun abrazándome

Pero Emily y Taylor llegaron en el momento muy sonriente

- chicos van a venir con nosotros - nos dijo Emily

- ¿A dónde? – le dije alterada

- a la cafetería Miley ¿que te pasa? – dijo extrañada y ¿nerviosa?

- si vamos ahora tengo que realizar algo con Nick nos vemos después adiós – dije muy nerviosa agarre la mano de Nick y me aleje de all....

* * *

**POV Taylor**

Después de hablar con Emily sombreé los planes para salvar a Nick y Miley de Casandra me fui corriendo a biología a paso humano llegue allí junto cuando Miley estaba entrando

- hola Miley – dije sonriendo

- hola Taylor ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día? – dijo sentándose en su puesto

- muy bien aquí todo me trata muy bien ¿y tu? – le dije sabia que algo ocultaba lo sabia muy bien ella a esta hora ya debía de a ver leído la carta.

- Muy Bien solo que algo confundida por algo pero no le pares – dijo con una media sonrisa

- ah OK… y entonces quien es tu parejas en el trabajo ese que la Prof. nos mando hacer – dije mientras sentaba a lado de ella

- ¿Cómo sabes que la Prof. nos mando un trabajo?- dijo sorprendía

- tengo mis contactos dije sonriendo y era cierto

- con Nick Jonás creo que ya lo conociste ve biología junto o algo así – dijo con tristeza

- ah si ya, ¿y tu por que estas triste? – dije mirándola

- es que bueno creo o mejor dicho me gusta mucho pero el tiene novia y la quiere mucho yo lo se; así que no me quiero meter en su vida este año escolar será todo un infierno para mi – dijo suspirando

- no creo que sea así, me crees si te digo algo – le dije para meterle curiosidad

- depende – dijo curiosa y la curiosidad no es buena….

- las cosa cambiara para ti ya veras, no importa que tan imposible sea solo se que cambiara........

Antes que dijera algo me levante por que vi que venia Nick me senté con Katerina Ortega mi compañera de estudia estuve un rato allí hasta que vi a Emily mi amiga confidente estuvimos hablando pero también prestando atención a la conversación de Nick y Miley hasta que el momento que Emily y yo esperábamos el medallón de Miley brillo me sorprendió que el de Nick no brilla aun no quería que se liberar su poder esto será mas difícil, Nick le quito el medallón este partiéndose en mil pedacitos

- no hables, intenta que se muestres borrosa – le dije a Emily mientras usaba su poder su poder consistía en borra y crear imagines en tu mente tanto del pasado como del futuro o presente algo similar al mío solo que yo veo tu pasado, presente y futuro con solo tocar mi mano…..

Necesitábamos que Miley tuviera un constato con Nick pues de esa manera las imágenes se iría ya que para verlas completamente tendría que estar activado ambos medallones fue mucho mejor de lo que pensábamos Nick abrazo Miley y todo volvió a la normalidad y ya la clases se había terminado salieron confundidos, aterrados y sorprendidos del salón…

- vamos – me dijo Emily estaba nerviosa y cansada cada ves que usaba el poder se debilitaba éramos nuevos en esto a pesar de tener 4 años cuidándolos apenas llevamos 2 manejando nuestro poderes

Caminaba hacia ellos estaba alterado mi prima ella es la que sufrirá mas conversamos con ellos un rato hasta que Miley dijo…

- Si vamos ahora tengo que realizar algo con Nick nos vemos después adiós – dijo muy nerviosa agarrando la mano de Nick y alejándose de allí los dos

- crees que este bien – dijo Emily

- si lo estará no te preocupes – dije abrazándola

- tengo miedo y mucho – dijo sollozando

- y yo también pero tenemos que hacer esto lo reyes muy pronto se retiraran para cuidar a su bebe que viene en camino y Miley y Nick son nuestra única opción antes que Casandra ataque

- ya lo se ¿Cuándo será luna llena? – dijo algo mas clamada

- será dentro de dos días – dije secándoles las lagrimas

- será mejor ponernos en marcha tenemos poco tiempo

- si ve vamos actuemos como normales….

Noc por que pero algo no anda muy bien y lo se por que sentí el olor del clan de Casandra pero no quise asustar a Emily ya mucho teníamos que lo que paso hoy me pregunto donde estará Miley

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaaaa_**

**_como estan espero que muy bien bueno aqui les dejo el proximo capitulo_**

espero les guste mucho cuidese un beso adios deje un comenatrio...!!!  
  
**MaRy**


	8. Primer Ataque y Descubrimiento

**Tu Ecplise de Amor**

**POV Miley**

Esto es muy raro más de lo común no puedo estar loca no para nada o si hay ya no se que pensar esto es raro muy raro mas que raro caminaba de aquí para allá mientras Nick me miraba preocupado sentando desde la banca del parque si no saltamos el almuerzo y las dos ultimas clases era tal miedo – de mi parte – que no quise volver al instituto y Nick me acompaño como todo caballero ¡dios es tan lindo¡….

- Miley puedes para ya me mareas – dijo agarrando su cabeza con las dos manos

- lo siento es que aun no me lo creo no puedo creer lo que paso en el salón de literatura – dije sentándome a su lado

- yo tampoco me lo creo pero esto lo tenemos que tomar calmadamente no a la primera preocupación y además sea lo que sea que es medallón haga tu no estas sola me tienes a mi ok – me dijo mirándome fijamente

- ¿me ayudarías? – Dije nerviosa

- claro que si, eres mi amiga no ¿Por qué somos amigos no? – dijo en forma de broma hubiera querido que dijeron otra cosa no lo se pero por algo se empieza ¿no?

- si, somos amigos – hice una pausa – gracias Nick por ayudarme en esto pero necesito un favor tuyo – dije ahora un poco más calmada

- ¿si dime? – se escucho seguro pero pude notar un poco el miedo

- bueno pues quiero que esto lo que paso en el salón quede solo entre nosotros dos si me entiendes no – lo mire con nervio ¡Dios no se por que estoy tan nerviosa!

- si creo que es lo mejor hasta que consigamos respuesta ya sabes ¿Cómo sucedió? o ¿Por qué sucedió? o ¿Qué se yo? – dijo confundido rascándose la cabeza se ve tan lindo – suspire – no puedo tener esto pensamiento y sentimientos hacia el apenas y lo conozco además tiene novia, **_NOVIA_ **eso es mucho para mi además se ve que la quiere mucho y no me quiero meter en eso ¡bah! por que todo es tan complicado.

Después de esa conversación con Nick nos fuimos a comprar un helado uno de chocolate para mi y uno de mantecado para el, estuvimos hablando de cosa triviales y conociéndonos un poco me hablo sobre su banda, su hermanos, su gustos, las cosa que les gusta y las que odia su estilo de vida, entre otras cosa….

Mientras que yo le dije mi color favorito, las cosa que me gusta, lo que odio, mi estilo de vida, mis amigos Tennessee, mi hermanos, mi música y libros favoritos entre otras cosa….

Cuando no dimos cuenta ya era las seis de la tarde así que tenia que inventarme un muy buena excusa para que mi padre no me regañe me dependí con un beso en la mejilla y camine 5 cuadras mas abajo del parque pues vivía un poco lejos mientras caminaba escuchando música de mi ipod! sentía que me seguí mira hacia atrás y no había nadie a lo mejor estoy paranoica sacudí lentamente la cabeza y me voltee y seguí caminado como si nada solo faltaba caminar dos calles mas y llego a mi casa cuando lo volví a sentir y así que voltee otra ves y ha unos 20 pasos había alguien era una chica de cabello color negro recogido en un coleta con una camisa roja color sangre y encima un chaqueta negra un pantalón de color azul oscuro con uno tenis negro de aquí podía verlo me sorprendía por lo lejos que ella estaba de mi pero su mirada no era muy amable que digamos….

Se me quedo mirando por un rato hasta sacar algo de su bolso derecho ¿eso era una estaca? y no fue solo eso lo que me sorprendió si no que tenia fuego y me apuntaba a mi y corrí a todo lo que mi pies daba cuando llegue a la esquina puede ver como las estaca se estrellaba con un arbol que habia alli antes que se encendiera me despeque de la pared que estaba para respira un poco ya que depues de la corida y lo del arbol la tenia contenida pero no me esperaba de que ella fuera mas ágil y antes de que parpadeara la tenia al frente de mi con su mano derecha me agarro por el cuello y me empujo hacia la pare otra ves me costaba respirar me estaba ahogadon cada ves mas solamente pude escuchar decirme….

- morirás, princesita y ahora no habrá nadie que te defienda…. - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? pero ya no importa por que todo se volvió negro….

* * *

**POV Nick **

Iba caminado directo hacia mi casa ya que vivo 3 cuadras mas arriba del parque no era muy lejos para mí ya que me he acostumbrando a caminar todos los sábados rutina de ejercicios solo me faltaba cruzar la próxima esquina para ver mi casa…

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me di de cuenta cuando mi teléfono sonó…

- ¿Bueno? – dije después de cuarto tono

- Nick, Nick tienes que ir a buscar a Miley esta en peligro… - dijo una vos desconocida para mi

- ¿Quién eres? – le dije preocupado

- eso ahorita no importa ve corre Miley esta en peligro – dijo preocupada

- pero… - me interrumpió con un grito

- _**AHORA**_ – dijo antes de corta

Antes de que volviera a grita corrí hacia mi casa y tire mis cosas a lado de mi bicicleta – cosa que se me había olvidado la otra vez que la saque – me monte y pétale hasta pasar velozmente por el parque pétale como si me llevara el diablo cuando casi llegue la vi estaba un chica un poco mas alta que ella ahorcándola ¡dios! solo pude escuchar decirle….

- morirás, princesita y ahora no habrá nadie que te defienda…. - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Miley se desmayo y la chica se empezó a reír tire la bicicleta y ella se voltio y antes de que pudiera dar un paso ya la tenia adelante de mi sonriendo macabramente – sabes tu eres igual de idota que ella princesito – antes de que lo pensara me dio un bueno golpe en el estomago y que me mando a unos 7 pasos detrás de ella me levante y antes de lo que yo mismo me explicara ya estaba al frente de ella y solo con levantar mi mano la mande a uno metro mucho mas lejos de donde yo estaba ¿Cómo demonios hice eso? hay muchas cosas que tenemos que preocuparnos

- me la vas a pagar – dijo la chica y juntos su dos manos y de ella salía una pequeña luz de color amarrilla pero antes que hiciera otra cosa parecieron Taylor y Emily ¿y que hace ellos aquí?

- Nick llévate a Miley dentro de la casa sus papas no están fueron con Noah y Jason a ser la comprar entra al cuarto de Miley y no salgas por nada del mundo entendiste – me dijo Emily por detrás de ella vi como Taylor y esa chica peleaba ¿todo es tan raro? - ¿entendiste? – Solo asentí – bien ahora vente – dijo Emily no tubo que repetirlo cargue a Miley en mis brazo y salí de allí camine rápido llegue a su casa a la puerta de la entrada y estaba esta abierta subir lo mas rápido y encontré la habitación con facilidad la recosté y cerré la puerta mientras la ropa era tan linda me asome por el balcón y pude ver desde aquí como Taylor, Emily y ¿Mandy? todo esta es tan raro y nadie me da repuesta de nada

- ¿Nick? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo una voz una linda voz y la cual la quería escuchar

- si soy yo ¿Cómo estas? – Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado

- bien creo pero me duele la cabeza ¿Qué me paso? – Dijo algo confundida

- bueno no se como explicarte esto… - dije algo nervioso

- la chica esa chica me quería matar me estaba ahorcando fue horrible Nick… - dijo con lagrimas en los ojos la abrase

- calma Miley no te paso nada si no fuera por que yo llegue ¿pero que fue lo que hiciste para que quisiera eso? – le dije en el oído en modo broma y en modo en serio.

- nada Nick ni siquiera se quien es… tengo miedo Nick tengo mucho miedo – dijo llorando me partía verla así

- bueno ya olvídalo ya paso yo estaré aquí Miley para ti para eso son los amigos – dije abrazándola muy fuerte

- Gracias, Nick muchas gracias – me dijo mirándome a los ojos le quite las ultimas lagrimas de los ojos y le di una tierna sonrisa – oye ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que llegue mis padres? – dijo nerviosa y asustada

- no lo se, tendría que decirle a mis papas – le dije con algo de duda pero su mirada sabia que me necesitaba – esta bien pero solo hasta que llegue tus papas – le dije sonriendo

- Gracias Nick – nos acomodamos en la cama de Miley y coloco su cabeza en mi pecho y supe que siempre quería estar así con ella siempre….

* * *

POV Miley

había pasado muchas horas después de que le dijera a Nick que se quedara conmigo y le avisara a su padre que se quedari aqui y que llegaria depues de la cena no se por que se lo pedi pero solo se que con el me sentí segura solamente con el tengo miedo y siento que hay algo que nos oculta a mi y a Nick pero ¿Qué es? sea lo sea pronto lo vamos averiguar como que me llamo Miley Ray Cyrus

- ¿Dijistes algo? - me dijo derepente nick

- no, ¿por que? - le dije extrañada

- por que te escucher decir como que me llamo Miley Ray Cyrus - dijo extrañado y yo bueno yo ¿Que demonios esta pasado?

- no lo dije lo pense.....- dije mas asustada que nunca

- ¿Que tu Que? - dijo soprendido

* * *

Holaaa a todos aqui les traigo este capitulo estoy intentando actualizar todo lo que pueda

le dedicare una semana a cada serie bueno dejen su comentario cuidese un beso ... bye

MaRy

* * *

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de ellos mismo yo solo utilizo mi imaginacion y juego un poco con ellos._


	9. Descubriendo Algo Nuevo

**Tu Ecplise de Amor**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismo se pertenece yo solo uso mi imaginacion si no ya miley y nick estuviera junticoss.. xD

* * *

**POV NICK**

- como que me llamo Miley Ray Cyrus – escuche decir y supuse que era Miley pero me pareció extraño pues su labios no omitieron sonido

- ¿Dijiste algo? - le dije de repente

- no, ¿por que? - me dije extrañada ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

- por que te escuche decir como que me llamo Miley Ray Cyrus – dije extrañado esto es muy raro hay cosa muy raras

- no lo dije lo pensé.....- dijo mas asustada que nunca pero no puede ser ella….

- ¿Que tu Que? - dije sorprendido… yo no puedo leer mentes además esto no alguien tiene que explicarnos lo que esta pasado.

- si yo lo pensé, ni siquiera lo dije en voz alta – dijo Miley mirándome, ahora si que me asuste mas de la cuenta.

- ¿pero como? yo no puedo escuchar mente además la única que escucho es la mía que esta en un lío estas cosa que están pasado son cada ves mas rara – dije nervioso levantándome de la cama y caminado de aquí para allá por el cuarto de Miley.

- ¿chicos están bien? – Dijo Mandy entrando con Taylor y Emily

- dile Miley no podemos con estas cosas que no están pasado a los dos – le dije desesperando quería buscar respuesta a pregunta que no se y que a la ves me volvía loco.

- verán chicos no ha pasado varias cosa rara últimamente - dijo Miley, no te como los tres se tensaba y se miraba con nerviosismos – mi medallón brilla y explota y luego se une solo, eso no es todo también nos trasporta a otro lugar.

- además de eso también están eso que puede hacer con esa chica solo levante la mano y ya estaba a cinco metro lejos de mi y puedo oír mente o eso creo no lo la cosa es que Miley pensó algo que yo adivine – dije nervioso

- esto es muy grave – dijo Taylor en voz baja – Emily y Mandy ya saben que hacer yo me quedare con ellos apúrese si

- Si – dijeron ambas y salieron por la puerta

- ¿Tay que es lo que esta sucediendo? – Dijo Miley

- Miley tienes el medallón de la abuela y la pulsera que enviaron – dijo Taylor

- el medallón si pero ¿Qué pulseras me habla? – Dijo confundida por lo ultimo

- Miley no abriste el sobre – dijo Taylor ¿de que sobre habla?

- no, espera estas hablando de uno rosado – dijo Miley todavía confundida

- si ese sobre ya lo leíste

- no es que no he tenido tiempo perdón…. – dijo disculpándose

- OK – suspiro- ¿y tu? – dijo mirándome

- no, lo iba a leer al llegar a mi casa pero alguien llamo diciendo que Miley estaba en peligro así que tire todas mis cosa en la sala antes de salir con mi bicicleta hasta aquí – dije mirándolos ambos

- ¿alguien te llamo? – Pregunto Miley

- si pero no puede reconocer la voz así que al principio pensé que era una broma tuya pero después me obligo a venir hasta aquí – dije y ahora que lo pienso era la verdad al principio lo creí pero luego después que me dijera _ahora _me asuste mucho así que fui lo mas rápido posible en busca de ayudarla, ¿pero por que hice eso? ni si quiera con Selena haría algo así Miley haces que haga cosa que nunca pensé hacer por alguien.

- bien aquí estamos – dijo Emily

- ¿en que lugar será la primera reunión? – Dijo Taylor

- Será mañana después del Instituto en la cabaña de Nick tendremos que modificarla ya sabes son mucho y no creo que podamos con todo necesitamos refuerzo pero ya Mandy están eso así que creo que llego la hora de explícale a ellos lo que son o ¿quieres espera hasta mañana? – le pregunto a Taylor

- yo creo que ahora mas tarde cada uno le explica lo que son por se parado – hizo una pausa y luego me miro – creo que es mejor que te vayas mi tíos llegaran en cualquier momento y tus padre deben estar preocupados…- lo interrumpí

- en realidad yo los llame y le dije que tenia que hacer un trabajo con Miley que llegaría tarde así que yo no tengo prisa – dije con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios

- si además yo le diré lo mismo a mis padres Taylor así que por eso no te preocupes – dijo Miley mirándome y sonriendo igual que yo nos miramos por un momento y sentí algo que nunca… OK esto es demasiado raro para mi ¿Cómo se llama ese sentimiento que te hace poner nervioso e idota al mismo tiempo y además hace que se te acelera el corazón si sentido? sea lo sea así me siento en este momento solamente me he sentido dos veces así y fue el parque y aquí con Miley… definitivamente necesito el consejo de mi querida madre....!!!!

* * *

**POV Miley**

- en realidad yo los llame y le dije que tenia que hacer un trabajo con Miley que llegaría tarde así que yo no tengo prisa – dijo Nick con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios, se veía tan bello que me dio la confianza de enfrentar al mundo siempre y cuando estuviera conmigo y me sentí con demasiado valor para hablarle a mi primo en un tono divertido.

- si además yo les diré lo mismo a mis padres Taylor así que por eso no te preocupes – dije volteándome a ver a Nick quien sonreír así que le devolví la sonrisa nos quedamos mirando por un momento y me sentí diferente ¡OH mi dios! ya dije lo bello que es Nick cuando sonríe pues si no lo dije ya lo digo sonreír como una idiota definitivamente necesito saber que es esto que siento por el así que desvíe la vista a Taylor pero el no estábamos y caí en la cuenta de que estaba sola con Nick

- ¿raro no? – Dijo Nick

- ¿a que te refieres?

- a que nos dejara solo, no me malinterpretes me encantaría estar a sola contigo me fascina estar a tu lado, pero ellos se va si decirnos "Adiós" como que no es muy raro – dijo Nick

- si creo que tiene algo de razón – sonríe suspire – ven vamos abajo a lo mejor esta allá

- OK como tu digas – dijo dándome la mano ¡Nunca me cansare de estar así con Nick! pero un recuerdo mas bien un nombre vino a mi cabeza SELENA, no puedo hacerme ilusiones el tiene novia y yo no tengo nada solo puedo tener su amistad, pero no me importa estaré todo el tiempo que pueda con el.

Bajamos hasta la sala allí estaba Taylor, Emily y Mandy estaba hablando normalmente ¿creo? caminamos hasta donde ellos estaba y nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba vacío en la mesa había dos sobre un rosado con mi nombre y otro azul con el nombre de Nick, nos miramos a los dos pues yo reconocía el sobre rosado era el mismo que me encontré esta mañana.

- reconoces esto sobre – pregunto Mandy

- si – dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

- bien necesito que lo lean es importante

- ¿Qué tan importante? – Pregunto Nick

- Muy impórtate esto les cambiara la vida – dijo Taylor

Nick y yo nos miramos y los mismo teníamos la pregunta marcadas en nuestro rostro ¿Qué es tan importante para cámbianos tanto?

- Pero antes tenemos que espera a alguien - dijo Emily

Taylor y Emily nos prepararon chocolante caliente en realidad para mas de 5 era como para 7 no quise preguntar Nick solo me abrazaba por un extreña razon me sentia protegida en su brazos pero mas me asuste cuando Taylor hablo...

- Ya estan aqui.....

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

Holaaa como estan aqui tiene este capitulo es un poco corto

lo se pero es que casi no tengo mucho material para esta novela

tengo mil cosa en la cabeza pase por mi novela **Entre Hadas y Vampiros**

espero les guste la novela y este capitulo cuidese bye mArY


	10. Historias Peligrosa

**Tu Ecplise de Amor**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismo se pertenece yo solo uso mi imaginacion si no ya miley y nick estuviera junticoss.. xD

* * *

**POV Miley**

Pero mas me asuste cuando Taylor dijo: "Ya están aquí"........

- quienes están aquí- dijo Nick

- unos amigos - dijo Emily

- ¿Qué amigos?- dije yo confusa

- pero se lo explicaremos luego- dijo Emily

Taylor salio y lo saludos yo no dejaba de míralos luego ello entraron y allí comenzó lo que nadie quería Taylor entro con los dos chicos y nos lo presento

- Miley y Nick ellos son nuestros amigos Zac y Vanessa - dijo mientras sonreía y los señalabas Nick y yo nos levantamos del sofá y le dimos la mano luego nos sentamos en el sofá Taylor y Zac se sentaron en unas sillas pero me sorprendió mas cuando escuche las voz de esa personas....

- ¿Bueno creo que tienes muchas preguntas?- dijo Vanessa

- si y no sabes ¿cuantas?- dije yo con nerviosismo

- bueno comencemos con la primera parte - dijo Zac mientras miraba nuestro brazo derechos - ¿donde están la pulsera con el medio corazón?

- ¿dígame que ya leer la carta verdad?- dijo Vanessa

- NO - dijimos los dos sorprendidos

- ¿como que no?- dijo Zac algo enojado

- ES QUE NUNCA ME DEJARON LEERLA - dijimos los dos al miso tiempo

- bueno que esta esperando léala ya- dijo Vanessa

- por que no mejor buscamos a los demás para no volver a dar esta charla – dijo Mandy desde la cocina.

- tienes razón Mandy – dijo Zac – Taylor y yo vendremos en unos momentos y con eso salieron

***Media hora después***

**  
**  
Zac y Taylor entraron a mi casa con Ashley, Taylor, Mitchell, Joe y Kevin ¿Pero que hacen ellos aquí? ellos se sentaron a lado de nosotros confundido todo esto es muy raro.

- Bien ahora que estamos todo completo Nick y Miley puede leer la carta ahora – dijo Vanessa

Nick y yo sacamos la carta del sobre y las pulseritas y leímos las cartas:

_"El mundo como lo ven a cambiando para su protección y la nuestras necesitamos __su ayuda, Vanessa, Emily, Mandy, Taylor y Zac les enseñara todo lo que tiene que hacer y saber las pulserita los ayudara a que no le pase nada con el tiempo ustedes se sabrán cuidar solos pero no es fácil lo que tiene que hacer por que no va ser una camino muy fácil que digamos hay obstáculos que tendrá que vencer con la ayuda de uno con el otro, para hacer esto tiene dejar ser débiles y confiar el uno con el otro dejar su temores atrás esto no solos los afectara a ustedes si no que también a su familias pero no se preocupen ellos están protegidos se que es un decisión muy difíciles pero en realidad necesitamos su ayuda, están en su manos el poder de salvarnos a todos esperaremos su repuesta...._ "

**Firma: Santiago y Mariana**

- ¿como ocurrió esto?- dije shock

- tiene que explicarnos y contarnos a todos – dijo Nick mirado a todos los que estaba a nuestro alrededor que estaba mas confundido que yo – y todo esto que no esta pasado- dijo Nick

- podemos explicarles como se metieron en esto pero la verdadera historia se las contara Santiago y Mariana - dijo Zac

- ¿Quienes son Santiago y Mariana?- pregunto Ashley con curiosidad

- no podemos decirle pero lo que si podemos decirles es que ustedes son los únicos que nos puede ayudar con esto- dijo Vanessa mirándonos a Nick y a mi

- ¿nosotros dos por o que?- dijo Nick

- no solo ustedes dos chicos si no también ustedes – dijo mirando nuestros amigos - esto no es muy fácil pero ya no puede hacer eso...- dijo Taylor

- ¿HACER QUE? - grite desesperada y en ese momento brillo el medallón y me quemaba Nick hizo lo mismo que en el salón y cuando me lo quito todos entramos en otra dimensión donde no había nada solo pura oscuridad no había luz y ni vida en es lugar era como estar en un lugar donde no consigues nada solo y pura destrucción luego el medallón dejo de brillar y volvimos a la normalidad todos nos miramos si explicaciones y asustado Emily rompió el silencio

- no es fácil pero tiene que escuchar la historia...- dijo Emily

- si esta bien- dije yo mirando a Nick y luego a Ashley que estaba temblando y Kevin la abrazo, Taylor estaba a punto de llora y Joe le paso un brazo por su hombro y Mitchell miraba a Emily con adoración pero a la ves con miedo

- si creo que es mejor que ya sepa en el lió que se mete Zac les contara- dijo Vanessa

- OK esta bien - hizo una pausa y se concertó - Miley cuando tu tenias 6 años tu abuelo te dio este medallón que fue lo que te dijo?

- recuerdo muy bien lo que dijo - hice una pausa - dijo que cuando el sol se ocultara y la luna dejara de brilla, el corazón iba dejar de latir pero con solo un eclipse todo se podría salvar para poder encontrar la paz….

- exacto tu abuelo hadarte ese hermoso medallón te hizo heredera de un don -dijo Zac

- ¿de un don? ¿Como?- dije sorprendida

- todos ustedes tiene un don pero luego se lo diremos - hizo una pausa y miro a Nick - Nick esa pulsera que tiene te la dio tu abuela a los 6 años verdad - dijo Zac

- si me la dio antes de que se muriera bueno a Joe y Kevin también le dio una… - dijo Nick mirando a sus hermanos que mostraron al igual que el sus brazos derechos ambos viendo la misma pulsera pero con diferentes colore

- puedo ver las pulsera mas de cerca por favor- dijo amablemente Zac

- si claro - dijo Nick entonces tanto el como Joe y Kevin se quitaron las pulsera y la dio Zac estuvo buscando algo en las tres pulsera y luego agarro el medallón y lo unió a pulseras esto hizo que brillara mas de lo normal pero sentí algo raro era como una joya a la cual no podía dejar de mira y a la cual miraba a la nada por mi vista podría estar fija pero no miraba nada y Nick, Joe, Kevin, Ashley y Taylor también sintieron lo mismo pero luego Zac atrajo nuestra atención....- ¿que fue eso?

- eso es el eclipse su abuelos sabia que ustedes era lo elegidos como ellos lo fueron algunas vez dándoles estas cosa para protegerlos, para que diera la apariencia de que son personas normales y su don se controlara al crecer el poder se va aumentando pero cuando los dos se acercaron hoy en el salón el medallón como la pulsera explotaron por que ya no necesitaba la protección que le había dejado su abuelos por que su protección son ustedes mismo... -dijo Zac

- OK no entendió anda – dijo Joe muy confundido

- esto es tan confuso dijiste que nuestros abuelos fueron iguales que nosotros pero ¿como paso eso?- dijo Kevin que no había hablando hasta ahora

- si yo tampoco entiendo y también dijiste que el medallón y la pulsera explotaron- dije yo

- cuando lo único que explotaba era el medallón por que la pulsera no- dijo Joe

- el medallón fue lo primero que recibió el impacto cuando se estuvieron cerca pero la pulsera no chicos pronto ira descubriendo su historia y la cual esta aquí pero ahora hay algo importante- dijo Vanessa

- ¿que es lo importante?- Dijo Ashley mirándola

- ustedes tiene que mantener este secreto lejos su familia y además tiene que ir a Italia - dijo Zac

- A ITALIA- dijimos Ashley, Taylor y yo sorprendida

-SEPARANOS DE NUESTRA FAMILIA- dijeron los Jonás y Mitchell

- chicos su poderes son increíbles y puede lastimar a su familia o a la personas mas cercanas- dijo Emily

- pero es que no yo no me puedo alejar así por así están locos - dijo Nick

- si, además yo dudo mucho que nuestros padres nos dejen ir a Italia así como si - dije yo

- bueno en realidad todos ganaron un beca musical allá en Italia- dijo Taylor – supuestamente

- ¡QUE...!- dijimos todos

- no tiene ver otra opción – dijo mi amiga Taylor desesperada

- si, no podemos irnos además yo no quiero irme – dijo Kevin

- esta bien chicos lo pensaremos podemos vernos aquí dijo Zac

- no podemos Zac mi tía estará mañana aquí – dijo Taylor

- un lugar donde nadie sepa que estaremos allí – dijo Vanessa

- ¿Nick podemos usa tu cabaña como refugio? – le pregunto Emily a Nick

- si claro – dijo no muy confiando

- bien mañana en la cabaña de Nick ¿Esta bien? – pregunto Zac

- Si – dijimos todos

- otra cosa colóquese las pulseras – dijo mirando a los Jonás - y nunca se lo quite por nada del mundo- dijo Vanessa luego miro a las chicas y a Mitchell - colóquese esta pulsera es igual a la de ellos – hizo una pausa – esta es la tuya Miley – dijo dándomela

- OK - dijo Nick - ¿tengo una pregunta antes de que se vaya?- dijo Nick nervioso

- Si Nick puede salir lastimados tanto ellos como ustedes - dijo zac

- como supiste que era eso lo que te iba preguntar - dijo Nick sorprendido

- por que es siempre lo que pregunta además a partir de ahora tanto Taylor, Mandy, Vanessa, Emily y yo seremos su guardianes- dijo zac

- ¿como? ¿Explícate por que no entiendo?- dijo Mitchell confundido

- ¿es su turno chicos?- dijo Vanessa señalándolos

* * *

**POV Nick**

Emily y Taylor se acercaron a nosotros Miley estaba tensa confundida en realidad los dos estábamos iguales tantas cosa en un día saber que teníamos abuelos que era brujo !ni siquiera se si soy normal o que se yo¡ !Abuela en que nos metes¡ en fin...

Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba al frente de nosotros y Emily saco su collar donde estaba la mitad de una estrella la cual le pregunte esta mañana creo que ya sabia que iba decir o algo así pero no me quise adelantar pero Taylor y Mandy sacaron también un collar y era exactamente igual que el de Emily luego dijo

- Nick te acuerdas esta mañana cuando me preguntaste por la estrella- dijo Emily nerviosa

- si lo recuerdo emm dijiste que era una larga historia y que lo sabría a su tiempo - respondí con mas curiosidad que la de haces rato

- cuando a nosotros nos eligieron para proteger a los nietos de los guardianes nos dieron esta estrella al igual que a Zac y Vanessa solo que a ello le dieron la mitad de un arco iris... - Zac y Vanessa mostraron los arco iris en modo de anillo - nosotros estuvimos en su lugar yo no conocía nada sobre esto y Taylor y Mandy tampoco nosotros tenemos que cuidar de ustedes ayudarlos a encontrar la fe y encontrase ustedes mismo....

- ¿Como fue que lo eligieron?- dijo Kevin con curiosidad

- fue difícil pero ellos solo confía es las personas que pueda mantener el secreto en secreto... por ejemplo: Miley a mi me eligieron por que te conozco desde que naciste por que compartimos cada momento juntos cuando viví en Tennessee contigo y tus padres, no fue suerte que yo llegara es día a lo que ocurrió en New York... si no fue el destino cuando te dije que te quedara sabia lo que el iba hacer pero también te dejaste llevar y casi ocurre algo a lo cual ahorita no podríamos arrepentir - Taylor hizo una pausa yo mira a Miley se le salio una lagrima - ello pensaron que yo era la mejor persona para cuídate asiéndome tu guardia la razón por la que vine aquí a Los Ángeles fue por que necesitaras mi apoyo con lo que viene...- concluyo Taylor y le sonrío a Miley

- Gracias, Taylor por estar en mi vida te debo muchas primo- dijo Miley entonces no tenia que estar celoso del era solo primo sentí un pequeño alivio por eso

- bueno a mi me eligieron por que te conozco desde que tengo razón de uso por que te salve varias veces y me consideras tu mejor amigas además soy la única persona en tu vida la que sabe toda tu vida ¿no? - hizo una pausa y me sonrió - además siempre estuve allí apoyándote nuestro trabajo es ese ayudarlos a tomar la decisión adecuada aunque tu sabes lo que pienso de Selena y cuando te enteres por que yo pienso así de ella me comprenderás - concluyo Emily y me sonrío esto ultimo me dejo confundido ¿Por que saco el tema de Selena? ¿Cuando me entere que? ¿Y en que la voy a comprender? tantas preguntas y pocos respuestas luego tuve que preguntar otra cosa

- ¿Que pasa cuando une la estrella pues cuando hagan una sola estrella?- dije nervioso

- Bueno es que es como su brazaletes o pulsera cuando lo unimos obtenemos una fuerza a la cual nadie se puede resistir muy pronto lo descubrirá ustedes mismo – dijo Mandy

- Bueno chicos los dejamos solos tenemos que ir a comunicarnos con Mariana y Santiago - dijo Zac mientras Vanessa salía

Ellos desaparecieron estuvimos una hora si decir nada por que los dos estábamos muy alterados y teníamos muchas cosa en la cabeza nos pusimos los brazaletes luego nos calmamos y nos relajamos lo único bueno de esto es que las miradas de Miley me decía lo que sentía y creo que ella también sabia como sentía através de mi mirada la vi temblar, los chicos se esparcieron por la casa Joe y Taylor fueron a la cocina, Kevin y Ashley estaba en el comedor, Emily y Mitchell estaba en el patio y Taylor el primo de Miley preparo chocolate caliente y nos trajo un manta le dio la manta a Miley y el chocolate caliente luego nos sentamos en el sofá… Cuando estuvimos solo empezó hablar

- ¿Nick que vamos hacer con todo esto?- dijo era mas viene una pregunta

- no lo se, ni si quiera se que pensar y ¿tu?- dije mirándola

- me puede abrazar por favor - esto es raro la abrase y después dijo- no lo se ¿tu que crees?

- bueno creo que mi abuela hubiera dicho que siguiera lo que mi corazón manda

- si mi abuelo hubiera dicho lo mismo pero hay otra cosa que dice mi corazón - dijo Miley no me había dando cuenta de que estábamos muy cerca

- ¿y que es lo que dice tu corazón? - dije mirándola a los ojos

- que debo tomar una decisión sobre lo que tengo que hacer - dijo me puse nervioso por que se que nunca besaría a Miley, por que primero tenia que termina con Selena eso era una decisión que tomar pero me gustaba estar con Miley así como estábamos….

- Miley ya tengo que irme mis padres deben estar preocupados- dije nervioso

- si además estoy cansada tantas emociones - dijo la ayude a levantarla y ya todos lo chicos estaban en un camineta solo faltaba yo.

- Que tengas buenas noches Miley - le dije Miley

- Nick si yo acepto ir a Italia irías ¿conmigo? - me sorprendió que me dijera eso pero ella estaba colorada

- Iría al fin del mundo contigo - hice una pausa ella sonrío - siempre cuando ¿me quieras contigo?

- gracias por ser sincero conmigo

- de nada ahora ve duerme

- Nick me puedes venir a buscar mañana para irnos juntos a la cabaña - dijo avergonzada

- si claro te paso a buscar a las 2

- OK entonces a las 2, adiós - camine hasta la camioneta me subí me despedí con la mano y entro sonríete, después de eso fuimos a llevar a Mitchell, luego a Ashley y después a Taylor y al final no llevo a nosotros nos despedimos de Emily entramos a las casa después de la regañada de mama Joe, Kevin y yo cenamos no tenia ganas de hablar con mis padre así que subí a mi habitación y puse mi canción favorita "My Girl" a un volumen razonable me di una lucha me puse una ropa cómoda y me acosté en la cama repetí como mil veces esa canción y con esa canción me dormí por que mañana iba ser un día de decisiones...

* * *

**POV Miley****  
**

Después de Nick se fuera volví a mi realidad cene y subí a mi habitación me metía a las duchas me puse mi pijama cepille mis dientes y me acosté en mi cama pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy en lo que Nick dijo en el carro y así me quede dormida

* * *

**POV Tercera Persona  
**

- estos chicos son los indicados – dijo santiago mientras se sentaba a lado de su esposa

- pronto nuestros poderes serán de ellos – dijo mariana mientras soba su pasita ya de cinco meses de embarazo

- cuando el eclipse llegue en 3 meses ellos estará preparados y ellos – dijo mostrando una foto a mariana - no podrá destruirlo – dijo Santiago

- si Vanessa y Zac junto con Mandy, Taylor y Emily los cuidara y los entrenara muy bien ahora volvamos nuestra tengo que comer la bebe tiene hambre – mariana con una sonrisa mientra soba su vientre

- si creo que eso será lo mejor – dijo Santiago tomando la mano de su esposa y saliendo del palacio


	11. ¿Nos Quedamos?

Tu Ecplise de Amor

**Capitulo # 11: Nos Quedamos**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenece a S. Meyer yo solo los uso en mi retorcida y linda cabezita que tiene como complice a mi mente....

* * *

**POV Nick  
**

Me levante muy temprano, bueno ni tanto era las 8 todavía faltaba mucho para ver a Miley pero antes tenia que hacer algo mas me fui directo al baño para darme una ducha salir me cepille mis dientes me puse cualquier ropa y busque mi celular y llame a Selena

- Bueno ¿Sel?- dijo mientras bajabas las escaleras

- Hola mi vida ¿como estas?- dijo Selena muy alegre

- Sel te puedo ver dentro de una hora en el Cibercafé - dije mientras me servia un jugo

- si claro amor allí estaré en una hora bye - colgó

Subí las escalera y me puse el brazalete o pulsera baje y agarre las llave de mi carro maneje hasta el Cibercafé Selena ya estaba allí sentada y linda como siempre pero cuando la vi el amor que sentía por ella no estaba me acerca ella me sonrío

- hola Nick- me dijo mientras me sentaba

- hola Sel ¿como has estado?- le dije

- muy bien y para que querías verme- dijo Selena sonriente

- Selena este no se como decirte esto - le dije nervioso

- ¿dime Nick? ¿Que es lo que pasa?- dijo Selena muy inquieta

- Selena te seré muy sincero - dije muy serio y nervioso a la ves

- ¿si, dime Nick?- dijo extrañada

- Selena quiero que en realidad nos demos un tiempo es que estoy algo confundido...- ella me interrumpió

- ¿confundido? - hizo una pausa _creo que no se lo tomo muy bien que digamos_ pensé - estas confundido y esa confusión ¿como se llama?

- esa confusión no tiene nombre Selena.... es que desde hace un tiempo para acá yo ya no siento lo mismo que cuando te conocí- le dije mirando su ojos, eso ojos que en algun tiempo senti mariposa en la pasa con tan solo verlo pero ahora no siento nada estan vacios....

- estas mintiendo Nick hay otra persona en tu vida esto es un tercio - dijo con rabia

- no, no es un tercio Selena no hay una tercera persona en esta relación es que...- dije nervioso pero ella me volvio a interrupir

- si, si lo hay y ya ¿se quien es?- dijo con mucho mas que rabia

- y no es la persona ¿que tu crees? - le dije ahora bravo yo, _Genial metiste la pata nick _pense

- o que me vas a negar de que ¿te gusta Cyrus?- dijo brava

- no me gusta, es una chica muy simpática pero solo somos amigos Selena y creo que ella ¿tiene novio?- se lo dije todo tan furioso que sonó muy sarcástico

- estas mintiendo niégame que no te gusta ¿Miley Cyrus?- dijo Selena casi en voz alta y en es momento entro la persona menos indica Miley y al parecer escucho todo bueno o algo luego Selena me miro y me dijo:

- ¿Sabes que vete con ella? Pero algún día tú y ella me las van a ¿pagar?- dijo tan furiosa que salio de allí cuando ella salio Miley se acerco

- ¿Nick estas bien?- esta muy preocupada

- si, estoy bien ya paso lo que tenia que pasa ¿no?- dije mirando todavía hacia la salida ¿por que las cosa no puede ser faciles?

- ¿Que fue lo que paso?- dijo Mandy

- termine con Selena pero al parecer ella no le agrado la idea - dije con un suspiro - ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí?- dije mirándolas a las dos

- vinimos a ver el cibercafé decía que era uno de lo mejores así que vinimos – dijo Mandy

- Nick lamento tanto lo de Selena- dijo Miley

- no te preocupes Miley no fue tu culpa, era mi decisión de todas formas iba a termina con ella.

- ¿Por que?- dijo mirándome tiernamente

- por que, ya no la quiero como antes

- ah OK – hizo una pausa - ¿Te gusta otra persona? - pregunto nerviosa

- si, pero ella no me corresponde - dije algo triste

- si, bueno nos vemos en cuatro horas – dijo rápidamente me dio un beso en la mejilla – adiós

- si, adiós - ella se fue con Mandy pague lo que Selena había pedido y salí antes de salir Miley voltio le sonreí y se ruborizo me dio risa salí de Cibercafé directo a mi casa

* * *

**POV Miley  
**

Voltee para ver si ya Nick se había ido pues estaba en la puerta de salida nuestras mirada se encontraron el sonrío y yo también luego voltee rápidamente y me ruborice Mandy se dio de cuenta de todo esto y se río cuando volví a voltear ya no estaba tanfeliz con la noticia de que el y Selena había terminado pero había algo en Selena que no me gusta, que era algo malo realmente muy malo, pero luego me puse otra ves feliz por que no tengo la mayor idea, pedí un helado de chocolate y me puse hablar con Mandy mi papa llego a buscarnos pagamos la cuenta y nos subimos al coche papa nos llevo a la casa almorzamos y luego subí me bañe y me aliste…

Había hablando con Mandy y Taylor y me dijeron que nos quedaríamos en Los Ángeles a entrenar pero al presentarse el peligro no iríamos a Italia así que hoy nos tocaba junta

- ¿Epale? y esta pequeña princesita ¿para donde va?- dijo mi madre

- tengo un cita - dije nerviosa y feliz

- con Nick - dijo Mandy se quiso ser la interésate pero ella sabia que íbamos al mismo lugar ya que ella estaría allí

- si con el vamos a terminar la novela - le dije mientras sonreía si se que es una mentira pero era lo único que se me ocurría

- Whoa... pero ustedes pasa mucho tiempo juntos ¿no?- dijo mi madre

- y pasaran mas tiempo junto - dijo Mandy

- ¿y eso por que?- dijo muy confundida mi madre

- bueno es que según supe la profesora de literatura manda puro trabajo en equipo y Miley y Nick será equipo todo el años escolar - dijo Mandy _¡mentirosa¡ _pensé

- en serio, pues creo que alguien se enamorara - dijo mi madre mire por la ventana y lo vi agarre mi cuaderno me despedí y baje rápido las escalera abrir la puerta y el me esperaba con la puerta de su conche abierta

- Hola ¿como estas?- dijo sonriendo

- Hola, muy bien ahora que te veo- dije sonriendo

- entra, te ves muy linda- dijo Nick

- gracias - subir al coche - tu también estas muy lindo - le dijo nerviosa

- gracias ¿y es cuaderno? - pregunto confuso

- pues dije que tenía que termina la novela así que bueno - dije bajando la cabeza por lo nerviosa pero la subi otra ves cuando escuche su risa

- yo también le dije eso a mis padres claro Joe y Kevin no me creyeron pero ya sabes - se río y yo también luego arranco estuvimos hablando en el camino llegamos a la cabaña Nick salio primero y luego me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero

- gracias - le sonreí

- esta lista - dijo nervioso

- si, eso creo - dije mirándolo a los ojos

- ¿te apoyare en todo? - me dijo ofreció su mano y yo la agarre caminamos hasta la cabaña donde nos esperaba Ashley, Kevin, Taylor, Joe, Mitchell, Mandy, Zac, Vanessa, Emily y Taylor

- hola ¿chicos?- lo salude muy contenta

- como esta- dijo Nick

- supe que terminaste con tu novia- le dijo Zac a Nick

- si bueno no es una gran noticia pero si ¿como supieron?- dijo extrañado

- nosotros estamos en todas parte solo que no nos ven- dijo Vane

- ah OK ya - dijo Nick

- Bueno chico al grano estuvimos hablando con Mariana y Sebastian y aceptaron que nos quedáramos con la única condición de que al mayor peligro no íbamos a Italia si protesta entiende - dijo Zac

- eso quiere decir que si nos quedamos en Los Angeles – dijo Taylor ilusionada

- si se puede quedar aqui por los momentos... – dijo Vanessa - bien otra cosa a partir de mañana en la tarde – hizo una pausa – después del instituto comenzaremos el entrenamiento

- bien nos vemos después – dijo Zac agarro la mando de Vanessa y desaparecieron

- nos vemos luego – dijo Mandy

- bie, le dices a mama que llegare para la cena vale - dije regaladole una sonrisa

- bien no llegues tan tarde miley - me dijo Taylor

- lo intentare nos vemos en la casa luego - le dije a Taylor

- OK nos vemos – dijo Taylor despidiéndose de lo demás agarro a Emily y Mandy de la mano y desaparecieron igual que Vanessa y Zac

- ¿son raro no?- dijo Nick

- si mucho - dije sonriendo

- bueno chicos nosotros nos vamos no llegues tarde hoy – le dijo Kevin a Nick

- estaré para la cena – le dijo Nick a Kevin

- bien adiós Miley – me dio un beso y se fue junto con Ashley que se despidió igual de mi con un beso

- bien nosotros también nos vamos tenemos una tarea que hacer – dijo Joe

- si amigas nos vemos mañana en clases – me dio un beso y se fue con Joe

- yo me tengo que ir cuídese chicos – Nos dijo Mitchell le dio la mano a Nick y a mi un beso y con eso se fue

Después de un rato Nick y yo nos quedamos solo me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado durante mi estancia en Los Ángeles y estaba tan mentida en mis pensamiento la vos de Nick me saco de ellos…

- ¿en que piensa?- me dijo

- ¿en el día que tenemos mañana? - dije mientras lo veía caminar a la cocina

- si bueno mañana será un día muy largo - dijo Nick

- ¿que haces?- le pregunte algo nervioso

- estoy haciendo jugo ¿quieres?- dijo sonriendo

- si claro - le sonreí mire para un lado y vi una manzana

- ya sale uno - dijo mientra lo hacia y después me vio mirando la manzana - ¿quieres una?

- ¿una que?

- una manzana se que te gusta mucho - dijo sonriente

- si, puedo agarra una- dije

- si toma una - dijo agarre una y después me dio mi jugo - toma aquí tienes

- ¿vamos a fuera?

- si es un hermoso día

Los dos salimos y el saco su guitarra se puso a tocar la misma canción que la otra ves me canto Hello Beutiful sonreí todo el tiempo me sonroje varias veces pase toda la tarde con el al dar las 7 me llevo a mi casa y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla intercambiamos números telefónicos entre a mi casa emocionada Mandy ya entendía lo que sucedía cenamos y estuvimos hablando de diferetes cosa mi padre me pregunto por el trabajo en equipo con nick y le respodi que ya casi lo terminamos, si ya se no es bueno mentirles a tus padre pero la situacion lo ameritaba, depues de eso subí a mi habitación he hice la tareas bueno las termine de hacer y no me había dando de cuenta que en una esquina de mi cuarto estaba mi vieja guitarra la agarre y me la puse a tocar me fascina tenia aproximadamente 3 años si tocarla después de lo ocurrido en New York las cuerdas sonoro como nunca había sonado y escribir una canción en menos de tres minutos me quede loca pues la canción la titule He Could Be The One es muy linda mi padre apareció de la nada....

- me alegras que vuelvas a tocar aquí esta es mi Miley mi Smiley- dijo sonriendo

- Papa, gracias por apoyarme - lo abrase con toda mis fuerzas

- bueno ahora dormir mañana tienes un día largo- dijo mi padre

- si mañana será un día muy largo-dije sonriendo

- hasta mañana mi princesa sonriente - siempre que me daba las buenas noches me decia asi, me encantaba que me dijera asi...

- hasta mañana mi papa vaquero - me dio un beso en la frente y salio me cambie de ropa y me puse mi pijama y luego me quede dormida.

* * *

**POV Selena  
**

- Que se cree el que me puede mentir - dije furiosa - el creé que yo no puedo saber lo que esta pasado

- Selena cálmate- me dijo Justin

- como quieres que me calme si Nick me cortó por las estupida de Miley - dije furiosa

- cálmate el eclipse se aproxima y junto al amo nos vengaremos

- si los are triza a los dos - dije riéndome

- y yo acabare con Taylor - dijo Justin

- sabes Taylor no esta para nada mal – dije con malicia

- no juegues con fuego por que te puedes quemar – dijo Justin

- tienes razon hasta que Casandra no nos de la orden no podemos volver a tacar – dije sentándome

- si a Sabrina la hicieron pedazo – dijo Justin

- no te preocupes Justin mientras no lo perdamos de vista podremos seguir con el plan destruiremos a Miley a Taylor – sonreír con malicia

* * *

**POV Tercera Persona  
**

- eso es lo que ustedes creen – dijo Mariana mientras estaba viendo lo que hace Selena y Justin

- los tenemos vigilado mientras ello piense su planes nosotros protegeremos a el Sol y a la Luna – dijo Santiago

- eso es lo que aremos mañana iremos hasta allá – le dijo Mariana

- si mañana por fin lo veremos en persona – dijo Santiago


	12. Un Dia Largo

**Tu Ecplise de Amor  
**

**Capitulo # 12: **

**POV Nick  
**

Me levante aun dormido pues era las 6: 50… un momento las ¡¿6:50?! ¡Dios es tarde! ¡Por que no me despertaron!.... camine mega rápido hacia el baño me di una ducha rápida me cambie ni siquiera me di cuenta que ropa me puse, baje veloz mientras que mi hermanos estaba igual o pero que yo comimos rápido y nos montamos en la caminote de Kevin que manejo los mas rápido posible llegamos gusto a tiempo que tocaron el timbre….

Las siguientes horas fueron soportables las horas se pasaron rápido y antes de darnos cuenta ya estábamos en la cafetería comiendo con las chicos…

- ¡Dios que día! – Exclamo mi querida amiga Taylor

- y aun es lo que falta – dijo Emily

- ¿chicos no se han dado cuenta de que todo es tan raro? – Dijo Joe

- si, nos levantamos tarde y las horas en el instituto se pasa volando – dijo Miley confirmado todo lo que había pasado hoy.

- chicos no es raro es solo que tiene que acostumbrase su dones son los que acelera todo el tiempo – dijo Mandy

- no se si podré hacerlo – dijo Ashley

- yo creo que si podrán acostumbradse ya verán – dijo Taylor de pues de eso comimos y fuimos hacia nuestra próxima clases las cual fueron rápido, hoy por raro que fuera no tuve clases con Miley, al termina el instituto nos fuimos - cada quien por su lado claro esta – a mi cabaña al llegar allá nos conseguimos con Zac y Vanessa que iba vestido a juego con un pantalón negro y una camisa Blanca deportiva con uno tenis, ambos tenia como una espada en ambas mano.

- hola chicos – saludo Vanessa

- hola – dijimos todos

- bien hoy les enseñaremos los básico que es proteger bien – hizo una pausa – bien se supone que tiene que ser aquí donde practiquemos pero nuestro amos dijeron que me seguro era estar en nuestro territorio

- eso quiere decir ¿Qué?...- dijo Kevin confuso

- eso quiere decir que iremos a un lugar mágico por así decirlo – dijo Zac

- ¿Mágico? – Pregunto Miley mas confundida

- si, bien agarrese de las manos - dijo Vanessa nos agarramos de la manos y sentí un pequeña corriente al tocar la mano de Miley me pregunto si sentiría lo mismo ella Vanessa suspiro y dijo

_**Del mundo humano soy y al mundo mágico quiero entrar en solo un minuto quiero yo llega**_

El viento fue muy fuerte y entonces en un minuto estuvimos en un mágico lugar eran tan mágico que no me lo creía este tipo de lugar no existe pero aun así allí estaba yo desconcertado pues no había lugar mas lindo que es...

**

* * *

**

**Miley POV**

Un lugar mágico como es no podría existir pero era un lugar muy lindo era una especie de bosque a con hermosos árboles había siete cabañas todas iguales con unas maderas lindas todas las cabaña tiene un linda puerta y una ventana tambien tenia unos numero de color negro remarcado con blanco a lo lejo se escuchaba un rió en realidad era un hermosa cascada no estaba muy lejos...

- chicos ya se puede soltar de la manos - dijo Zac no entendía lo que decía hasta que sentí una pequeña corriente en mi mano izquierda y allí estaba la mano de Nick en seguida que no dimos cuenta nos soltamos rápidamente y Vanessa, Ashley, Emily y Taylor se rieron de nosotros….

- bien aquí practicaremos su dones ve esa cabañas – nos dijo mi primo todos asentimos – esa cabaña son donde se quedaran mientras estemos aquí bien, claro no vivaran allí es solo en caso de emergencia uno no sabe

- bien cada pareja estarán en la cabaña es similar a la que ustedes tiene en Los Ángeles, y tiene la misma cosa y todo eso – dijo Emily

- bien les diremos el nombre de su pareja y el numero de la cabaña - dijo Zac

- Taylor y Joe estará en la cabaña uno – dijo Vanessa

- Kevin y Ashley estarán en la dos – dijo Emily

- Miley y Nick estarán en la tres – dijo Zac

- la de Emily y la mia esta en la cuatro y la de Zac y Vanessa esta en la cinco – dijo mi primo

- la seis es la de Mandy con Jason que aun no ha llegado – dijo Emily de nuevo

- espera Jason no me digas que… - en ese momento escuche su voz

- holas chicos – dijo mi hermano

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le pregunte confundida

- bueno digamos que soy el acompañante de Mandy tu no eres la única elegida aquí – me sonrío

- ya lo se es solo que es raro verte aquí ya sabes... – dije extrañada

- si ya lo se - dijo mientras se ponía a lado de Mandy, no me había dando cuenta que con ello llego Miranda no es que me lleve muy bien con ella pero es raro verla aquí – ella es miranda chicos ella será tu pareja Mitchell y estarán en la siente

- hola – dijo Miranda tímidamente

- bienvenida a este mundo de locos – le dije ella se río

- gracias

- bueno ya puede ir ver su cabañas chicos pase por las llaves – le dio las llave a los chicos y nos llevaron a nuestra cabaña nos dieron media hora para verla y cambiarnos.

Entramos y el lugar era mas lindo había un cuadro bellísimo, un sofá muy lindo, un pequeño comedor con 4 sillas, la cocina era de un color celeste como mis ojos una nevera pequeña y una cocina muy cuchi también había dos cuarto lo cual cada uno tenia su nombre en la puerta de cada cuarto en esta ocasion en el mio decía mi nombre con el color rosado mi favorito tenia unas mariposa, me gusta las mariposa son libre y son muy bellas.

Al entra al cuarto las paredes era rosadas con blanca tambien había una cama - supuse que era por si nos casábamos muy rápido o que se yo - muy cómoda había un escritorio con una computadora, en el armario había ropa que yo uso pero era nueva y una caja rosada.

Habia una nueva guitarra estaba a lado de mi escritorio había un sillón todo eran tan lindo mi cuarto tiene un baño que era tan lindo y cogedor es están perfecto para mi puse mi pequeño bolso que lleve hoy para el instituto en el sillón y salir del cuarto y me fui a la pequeña sala donde estaba el sofá me senté allí no vi a Nick pensé que estaba en su cuarto y así fue por que salio del su cuarto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Que les pareció? - dijo Vanessa que apareció de la nada

- muy bien me fascina el cuarto - le dije emocionada

- me imagine pues yo lo diseñe - respondio con una sonrisa

- gracias me fascino - dije un poco calmada

- ¿y tu Nick te gusto tu cuarto? - dijo Zac

- muy bien me fascino el color y la decoración muy linda - dijo Nick me entro curiosidad ver su cuarto pero en su tiempo será ¿espero?

- bueno chicos los dejos para que se cambie su uniforme están en el armario allí hay una caja azul y rosada están en cada armario ok - dijo Vanessa

- OK gracias - dije yo

- gracias - dijo Nick

- de nada – y así se fueron esta ves como gente normal ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestro cuarto a cambiarnos, abrir el closet y saque la caja rosada.

En ella había una camisa blanca con una chaqueta rosada con negro y una falda que tenia una raya negra con unos tenis negro, en la caja también había un pequeña estaca que tenia mis iniciales con negro y fucsia me cambie lo mas rápido que pude arregle mi pelo en una coleta y salí de allí con la estaca en mi mano derecha, me conseguí a Nick en el camino este llevaba una camisa blanca encima de esta un chaqueta azul con un pantalón azul al igual que yo tenia una estaca.

Salimos de la cabaña y nos encontramos a los chicos todas las chicas estaba vestidas igual que yo y todos los chicos estaba vestido igual que Nick.

Bueno no todos Vanessa, Mandy y Emily tenia una camisa negra y una chaqueta blanca con unos pantalones negro y unas botas de por lo menos unos 5 cm de alto, los chicos vestía igual que ellos solo que ellos llevabas gomas de ves de botas y tambien llevaba una muñequera de color negro con rallas blancas.

- bueno primero tenemos que caminar bosque adentro a 3 cuadras de aquí allí esta el laboratorio donde le vamos enseñar como utilizar la magia o este caso su magia, las estacas son para enseñarles a defenderse con ella no importe a donde vaya nunca la dejen…

- ¿y su estacas? – pregunto Taylor las chicas las sacaron de su botas y los chicos sacudieron su brazo izquierdo haciendo que apareciera por la muñequera.

- eso contesta tu pregunta – dijo Jason

- si…- dijo apenada

- bien andado que es mucho lo que tenemos que caminar

Llegamos a una casa grandísima donde entramos era muy grande Vanessa dijo que allí íbamos a entrenar y vaya que lo hicimos nos enseñaron defensa personal a las chicas primero y depues a los chicos y tambien como manejar los poderes esto lo hicimos en pareja me dijeron que yo era **luz **y Nick **osbcuridad** cosa que no entendí mucho y tendré que preguntar después de entrenar. Logramos hacer varias cosa nos dieron media hora para descansar a Taylor, Ashley y a mi mientras veíamos como los chicos los torturaba con eso análisis para los dones cosa que ya yo pase por eso luego mas defensa personal y mas magia logramos teletraspórtanos de un lugar a otro y esa cosa para todo fue fácil pero para mi fue difícil la noche callo y con eso el final de las jornada estábamos muy cansados caminamos las tres cuadras de regreso y al llegar al centro nos entregaron los bolso del colegio aun con el uniforme nos agarramos de la manos y llegamos de nuevo a la cabaña de Nick.

- bien creo que acido todos por hoy nos veremos mañana – dijo Vanessa anima nadie respondió estábamos lo suficientemente cansado como para decir algo

* * *

***En la Casa Cyrus***

- aaaaaah - dije cuando me senté en el sofá de mi casa - me duele cada neurona y partícula de mi cuerpo ¡Dios como aguanta tanto eso!

- ...- Mandy se ríe - pues es fácil cuando te acostumbra

- y lo peor de todo tengo hambre - dije haciendo pucheros mientras todo se reia de mi

- bueno ya somos dos - dijo Jason

- tu siempre tienes hambre – dije riendo – ah me duele hasta para eso

- bien tengo hambre – dijo Mandy

- ¿que hacemos?- dije mirándola

- no lo se - dijo Taylor - creo que vamos hacer algo de comer

- pues lo hace ustedes no puedo ni moverme – dije acomodándome mas en el sofá

- bien floja – dijo Taylor riéndose

Preparo una deliciosa Lasaña el olor tan rico me enamoro pusimos la mesa nos sentamos y comimos tranquilamente mientras hablabamos de cosa si sentido terminamos de comer y lavamos los platos acomodamos la mesa y y cada uno se fue a su cuarto al entra al mio me fui directo a darme una ducha con todo lo que nos hicieron mi camisa blanca – pues me había quitado al chaqueta - quedo de un marrón horrible me la quite y me metí en la ducha el agua estaba calientita como a mi me gusta me relajo lo músculo me la ve el pelo con mi champu favorito me saque toda la arena que tenia en el luego salí y me envolví en una toalla y con otra me enrolle el pelo me cepille los dientes para sacar de ellos la lasaña y luego me puse mi pijama favorita me arregle el pelo y me dieron muchas ganas de beber agua y salí entre a la cocina y me bebí dos vasos completos de agua estaba mas que sedienta, subí a mi cuarto me acosté y quede rendida en los brazo de Morfeo... Mientras soñaba con Nick.

* * *

**Nick POV**

Kevin, Joe y yo llegamos súper cansado a la casa saludamos a mama y le contamos las nuevas cosa que habíamos hecho hoy claro obmitiendo lo de la cabaña y el entrenamiento comimos rápido y luego subimos cada uno a nuestro cuarto entre al baño a darme un ducha luego de eso me puse mi pijama favorita apague las luce y me acosté en la cama, al principio me costo dormirme pero después me deje llevar por los brazo de Morfeo sonñando en la unica persona que a puesto mi mundo de cabeza estos ultimos dias

* * *

**Tercera Persona POV  
**

- Dentro de muy poco nosotros lo vamos a ayudar, eclipse se esta aproximando y necesita toda la ayuda posible – dijo Santiago

- crees que pueda supéralo, su poderes son muy fuerte para ellos - dijo Vanessa nerviosa

- si ello puede son los suficientemente valiente para poder cuidarse – dijo Mariana

- como ustedes diga - dijo Zac - hay una cosa Miley tiene un don ¿raro? nunca antes habia visto es poder

- Es mi don - dijo Mariana muy contenta - con una mezcla del don de la abuela de Nick

- exactamente un don raro igual que el de usted Sra. Mariana - dijo Zac aun confunso por que era las pocas veces que veia que su amos utilizara su dones

- Solo tú podrás explicarle eso – dijo Santiago pensando en el dia que se encuentre frente a Miley y Nick

- pero Nick no se queda atrás – dijo Vanessa - a veces repite lo que la gente piensa y tiene un especie de personalidad que haces que este como el quiera

- Es ese mi don – dijo Santiago - con una mezcla del don del el abuelo de Miley

- gracias chicos por infórmanos - dijo Mariana

- de nada – dijeron Zac y Vanessa - hasta mañana – y con eso se marcharon confuso pues no entedia como es que Miley y Nick tenia tanto poder y no sabia el peligro que eso implicaba

- se aproxima cada ves mas el eclipse – dijo Santiago

- si tenemos que buscar los verdaderos medallones que dajaron su abuelos – dijo Mariana

- si tienes razón eso fue lo que nos dijeron _Robert y Kristen_ – dijo Santiago sonriendo recordando ese dia

- como crees que se lo tome al saber que ellos nunca murieron - dijo Mariana pensativa

- no lo se, solo se que cuando se entere que las personas con arrugas y canas que ellos vieron morir ahora son jovenes y inmortales

- espero que no pueda perdonar por todo esto - dijo Mariana triste se habia encariñado mucho con Jason a pesar de las pocas veces que lo habia visto

- ahora tienes que descansar amor - dijo Santiago ayudando a levantarse a su esposa

- si será lo mejor - dijo con melacolia mientras salia de aquel salon

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismo se pertenece yo solo uso mi imaginacion si no ya Miley and Nick estuviera junticoss.. xD

xD Taylor y Joe tambien estuviera ams que junticooos.... xD


	13. El Tiempo Pasa Volando

**Tu Ecplise de Amor  
**

**Capitulo # 13: El Timpo Pasa Volando**

**POV Tercera Persona**

Han pasado tres semana desde que supieron lo que todo eran y durante estos días aprendieron todo lo que tenia que aprender sobre la magia ya se sabe defender cada uno através de la magia y las estacas pero hay poder que todavía no se a desarrollado muy bien en el caso de Nick a veces siente que escuchas voces pero no le presta atención por que piensa que son de su subconsciente con Miley es muy diferente ya que ella tiene un poder distinto pero no sabes como utilizarlo es raro por que ni si quiera ella sabe que lo tiene....

Durante estas semanas a pasado muchas cosas como por ejemplo: Taylor y Joe son novios y están muy feliz por los momentos, Kevin esta sintiendo cosa raras por Ashley pero aun no se atreve a dar ese paso importante y ella esta confundida ya que tiene miedo a que la vuelva a lastimar, Mandy conoció a un chico muy lindo y esta saliendo con el a pesar de que casi no lo ve muy seguido por estar enseñando a los chicos pero no se queja de eso, Jason esta saliendo con Demi a pesar de que ella es muy diferente y esta guarda un gran secreto, Miranda esta enamorada de Jason en secreto pero la única que lo sabes es Miley y ha hecho grandes amigos cosa que no tenia por ser timida.

Nick esta intentando declárasele a Miley ya que no puede mas con lo que siente por dentro pero no sabe como ella puede reaccionar tras después de confesarle su sentimiento.

Miley también esta pensando lo mismo pero cada ves que toca su manos siente una electricidad y hace que su corazon se acelere mas, Zac y Vanessa le dijeron a todos que cuando se enfrentara Casandra lo único que lo puede matar era la luz y para conseguirá tenia que confiar el uno en el otro para que trabajaban en equipo era difícil pero para ellos estar junto de esa formas era fácil una ves tuvieron un invasión Zac salio herido pero se recupero pronto Emily y Taylor tuvieron que sacarlos de emergencia ya que ellos aun no estaba preparado para tal invasión, dúrate las tres semana ni Miley ni Nick y ni nadie ha sabido sobre Selena.

Esta semana también ha acido muy dura para Mariana y Santiago, pues el casi aborto que precesio Mariana tras la invasión del clan de Casandra, Santiago a cuidado de ella más de lo debido y se a comunicado con dos personas importante para su ayuda.

Por otro lado Casandra a estando planeando su próximo ataque con la ayudas de su tres mas grandes cómplices, el primer ataque fue todo un éxito pero ahora necesita dar en el punto mas débil de su enemigos.

Todos sabían lo que Miley y Nick sentía ya que Miley les había contado a las chicas como Nick hizo con los chicos.

* * *

*** Dos Meses Después***

**Miley POV**

Por que diablos estoy aquí a si ya se mis locas amigas me dijeron que nos viéramos hoy en el parque a las ocho de la noche, ¿dios a quien se le ocurre ir a un parque a als ocho de la noche? así yo como toda una estupida y aquí me encuentro de camino a al parque no se la razón exacta por la cual quería que nos viéramos aquí pero bueno. Pétalie lo mas rápidos que dieron a mis pies hasta que reconocí a una persona que estaba sentando en una banca me acerque muy despacio con la bicicleta, me baje y me senté a su lado. Me di de cuenta que estaba viendo las estrellas.

- ¿Cual es tu estrella favorita?- dije mirándolo el me miro con esa tierna mirada me recorrió una corriente eléctrica por mis espalda lo mire a el y luego a las estrellas sentí como su ojos estaba clavados en mi cara

- Todas me gusta pero esa la que esta aun lado de la luna la que mas brilla es la que veo todas la noche antes irme a dormir - dijo señalándola

- oye - le di un pequeño golpe en su obro - esa es mi estrella favorita mi abuelo me dijo que siempre la viera y mi deseo se iba a cumplir - dije mirándolo a el

- mi abuela dijo algo parecido siempre pedía un deseo y nunca se cumplía

- ¿y crees que se cumpliría?

- ¿aun lo creo? - dijo sonriendo

- ¿de que se trataba tu deseo o sueño?

- se trataba de muchas cosa era muy pequeño cuando los pedía – dijo mirando las estrellas

- pero crees que se cumplirá

- uno estará por cumplirse los otros será con el tiempo o con el pasar de los años

tenia mucha curiosidad por saber todo sobre el, quería seguir hablando con el pero no se me ocurrió nada..

- ¿sabes estos días han sido muy agotador? – dijo derepente

- si tienes razón pero creo que vale al pena ¿no? – Dije acordándome de la cascada que quedaba a 2 metros de las cabañas que junto con los demás había visto

- en que sentido – dijo mirándome

- no lo se, Creo que en el sentido de que conocimos un lugar mágico

- si eso es cierto es muy lindo estar allí - _no mas que tu_ pensé - ¿y mágico?

Nos quedamos un momento en silencios pues eso último me confundió pero el me saco de mis pensamientos con una de su preguntas

- ¿oye como es mudarse de un lugar a otro y descubrir tantas cosa?

- es.... muy.... - hice una pausa estaba buscando una palabra para poder terminar la frase pero solo había una que se me ocurría y que no era mentira por que últimamente las cosa eran así tan - muy difícil – les respondí

- ¿por..?- dijo confuso el estaba buscando lo mismo que yo saber mas de mi

- es que Tennesse deje todo lo que mas amo, y llego a Los Ángeles y conozco personas que son algo diferente y mira en todo las cosa que no hemos mentido por eso

- ¿y eso es malo o bueno?

- ambas cosa

- explícate mejor, por favor…

- bueno es malo por que....en Tennessee dejen las cosa que más quiero, mis amigos y princesa - me miro confundido le soreir de vuelta - mi caballo, además allí fue la ultimas ves que vi a mi abuelo, extraño su cuentos, extraño montar caballo en familia y también extraño pasar mas tiempo con mi familia – hice un pausa - últimamente no he paso mucho tiempo y extraño eso, sabes cuando tengo un mal día o una pesadilla esta mi padre con su coca para locos y me hace sentir protegida de una forma muy especial es a la persona que le debo mi vida por esa razón estoy aquí en Los Ángeles de una formas no me gusta estar peliados con ellos y odio mentirles como lo he hecho esto últimos días, extraño pasar tiempo con Noah y esa cosa… - no me di cuenta que una lagrima se me escapo de los ojos

- Miley no llore - dijo abrazándome

- lo siento es que me entristece estar un poco alejadas de ellos aunque este cerca- dije triste

- algún día vamos a poder ser como antes si tantas mentiras - dijo aun estaba abrazándome como si fuéramos una pareja de una cierta forma así me sentía cuando estaba cerca de el estaba endrogándome con su olor eran tan delicioso me dieron ganas de besarlo pero seria un error a la cual me podría arrepentir ¿no? y luego dijo algo - sabes extraño a mi Madre llamándome Nicholas todas las mañana y extraño que mi abuela me cuente cuentos para dormir, extraño ver las estrellas con ella, también extraño que mi abuela cada ves que intentaba regañar a Joe y Frankie por pelearse y Kevin por echarles porras por pelearse era muy cómico al final siempre terminábamos llenos de helados y riéndonos

- en serio ello son así - dije mirándolo a los ojos – por que cuando ustedes están junto no se comporta así

- si bueno algo, solo lo hacemos cuando estamos con la familia - dijo sonriendo

- debe ser divertido vivir con ellos - dije aun abrasadolo

- ni tanto siempre haces enojarte y como ellos me llama señor amargado por que nunca río muy pocas veces – dijo

- en serio por que para mi tu siempre sonríes - dije tímida y me sonroje desvie la mirada

- solo por que te conocí a ti y cambio mi vida - lo mire rapidamente

Whoa que fue eso ¿Por que lo diría? ¿En realidad le gusto como el a mi? pero el dijo _**"solo por que te conocí a ti y cambio mi vida"**_ tengo que pregúntale hoy tengo que sacarme la duda de mi cabeza por que entonces no dormiré nada hoy en la noche

- ¿Como que cambio tu vida cuando me conociste? - dije despegándome de el

-...- nervioso lo vi supe que no me iba decir lo que quería escuchar

- ¿Nick… puedes confiar en mi? – _¡¡por favor dilo por favor dilo ya..!! _Pensé

- Bueno en realidad - hizo una pausa

- si - parecía muy ansiosa - oye Nick si no quieres decirme no lo digas es solo que me entro curiosidad - dije y de cierta forma así era

- _Buena la cosa es que me gusta Miley y mucho....._

-....- me le quede mirando lo dijo ¿y ahora que? - ¿Por mi rompiste con tu novia no? – le pregunte recordando ese dia en el CyberCafe

- Si, aunque de todas formas lo iba hacer es que de hace tiempo siento que Sel ya no me gusta había algo ella que no se simplemente me dejo de gustar como antes

- sigo pensando que yo soy la culpable - dije bajando la mirada

- no lo hagas - se acerco a mi y con su mano me levanto la mirada - bueno Miley es que tu me gusta y mucho desde el primer momento que te vi no se... es como si siempre te había esperando pero no sabia que eras tu

- me da miedo equivocarme de nuevo - dije bajando la mirada

- no lo tengas yo no te are daño

- tu no lo sabes, pero....- me arrepentí

- Pero... ¿que?- dijo esperezado

- ...- me pare de la banca y el también - pero tu también me gusta - dije avergonzada y el sonríe con esa sonrisa que te hace derretir

- ¿por que tenemos que pasar por todos estas cosa?

- no lo se, creo que mejor me voy - dije mirándolo a los ojos

- no, no te vayas - dijo agarrandome del brazo

- entonces que quiere que me quede aquí en medio del parque con frio

- si quieres te puedes quedar aqui conmigo y no pasaras frio

- creo que mis padres nos mataria a los dos

- bien es solo que te veré mañana

- si claro, adiós – me acerque le un beso en la mejilla y me fui….

*** Tres Semana Después***

¿Cuando se me va a declara? ya han pasado tres semana desde que me dijo: _**"solo por que te conocí a ti y cambio mi vida"**_ y después que me _**dijo "Buena la cosa es que me gusta Miley y mucho....." **_y desde entonces no me ha dicho mas nada pero esta noche si no se me declara el entonces lo are yo no puedo seguir esperando mas...

Me levante de la cama eran las 8 AM hoy nos dieron el día libre en el instituto por un problemas que había en fin así qué con mi pijama salir me tome un vaso con agua pero de repente vino es imágenes a mi cabeza...

***IMAGENES*  
**

Estaba corriendo por el bosque si sentido de repente vi la cabaña y al entra veo todas las cosas destruidas y luego veo a Nick tirado en sangrando.

***FIN DE LAS IMÁGENES***

grite en mis pensamiento un grito fuerte que si lo hubiera gritando de verdad despertaría a todos en la casa pero estaba tan horrorizada que no me salio de repente vi todo blanco y negro….

* * *

**Nick POV  
**

Me desperté cuando escuche un grito fuerte pero nadie grito que raro pero entonces la pulsera de mi abuela brillo y me acorde de los que dijo Vanessa: _"Cuando este en peligro lo unico que les dira lo que en verdad esta en peligro sera el madallon y la pulsera"_

Un solo nombre fue lo que pense _**"MILEY"**_, me cambie los mas rápido que pude y me teletrasporte hasta su cuarto pero no estaba baje las escaleras rápido y allí en la cocina estaba en el suelo desmayada la cargue hasta su cuarto y luego toque la puerta de Mandy, Jason y Taylor quienes me miraron raro por encontrarme allí.

- Miley esta desmallada – fue lo único que dije antes de que todos salieran directo al cuarto de miley

- ¿Que le paso? – me pregunto Jason cuando estuvimos en el cuarto de Miley

- no lo se, mi pulsera brillo y cuando me teletransporte aqui estaba así ¿Que creen que le pase?

- Mandy y Jason avísale a los demás, Nick tu te vienes conmigo – Mandy y Jasón salieron corriendo y yo cargue a Miley nos teletransporte hasta la casa donde practicabamos, cuando Vanessa me vio y me dijeron que la llevara a un lugar donde le iba aponer unos cables en la cabeza

- Nick tienes que salir te aquí - dijo Zac

- No... No aquí me quedo déjeme con ella - dije luchando con la fuerza de Zac

- Zac amor déjalo necesitamos su ayuda ella lo necesita - dijo Vanessa

- gracias Vanessa - me acerque a Miley le agarre la mano - despierta Miley despierta por favor - se me salio una lagrima

- oye necesitamos saber que esta pensando - dijo Zac ¿a que se referia con eso?

- ¿Por que? ¿Que sucede? - dije nervioso

- fue una de esa imágenes - dijo Vanessa – mire

Mire la pantalla y lo que vi no me gusto era ella corriendo por el bosque corriendo sin sentido llega a la cabaña y me veía a mi muerto, ella se arrodillada llorando por mi y de repente todo se vuelve oscuro y ella luchando contra la oscuridad sola, derepente los aparatos empezaron a sonar…

- despiértela, despiértale ya..- grite asustado

- no podemos hacer nada Nick - dijo Vanessa

- que vas a dejar que la maten - dije enojado ¿como puede dejarla morir?

- no claro que no la dejaremos tu la puedes salvar - voltee hacia donde provenia la voz era un señor alto rubio, su piel de color blanca y su ojos azules, traiga un pantalon de vestir azules, tenia un camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra con rallas blancas

- como dígame daría mi vida por ella - dije angustiado, nunca en mi vida me habia sentido asi

- ¿te hemos visto y sabes que te gusta? - dijo la señora un poco mas baja que el su pelo eran negro azabache lo tenia liso le llegaba por su hombro, su piel blanca y sus ojos grises, tenia un pantalon azules y una camisa rosada maternal con una chaqueta igual que la del señor

- si pero eso que tiene que ver con esto - dije angustiando y confunso

- los pensamiento no se aclarara por el miedo que tenaga esa persona, en este caso el miedo de Miley es perdete - dijo el señor

- ¿y como puede demostrale que no me va a perde? - Vanessa, Zac y los señores sonrieron ¿angelicamente?

- tienes que besarla - dijo Vanessa

-.....- en shock besarla están locos ¿verdad? - ¿están locos? ¿no?

- ¿tu tiene que tomar esa decisión?

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismo se pertenece yo solo uso mi imaginacion si no ya Miley and Nick estuviera junticoss.. xD

xD Taylor y Joe tambien estuviera ams que junticooos.... xD


	14. Un Beso ¿Salvador?

**Tu Ecplise de Amor  
**

**Capitulo # 14: Un Beso Salvador **

**Nick POV  
**

Besarla era lo que siempre he querido hacer desde que la conocí pero besarla esta inconsciente solo con mírala se me parte el corazón Zac me dijo que estaba en un hechizo domínate sobre el presenté y el pasado y era eso lo que afectaba su mente me dejaron con ella tenia que tomar una decisión y no sabia cual, nunca la besaría si que ella me diera su permiso de tocar su labios esta inconsciente y todavía esta con el mismo sueño cada ves mas me percate de que ella se desespera cuando me ve a mi tirado allí en me dio de la sala y muerto así que pensé que ella podía estar en medio de todo eso era por mi.... me lleve las manos a la cabeza y se acercaron a mi dos persona la persona que me dijeron lo del beso

- Hola como ¿te siente?- me dijo la señora con una sonrisa muy maternal

- creo, que muy mal no puedo dejar de pensar en la imagen - dije con lagrimas en mis ojos

- deja de llora tu tienes que protegerla por que....- se callo tras la mirada de la señora

- por que... ¿que?- dije mirándolos a los ojos

- bueno en realidad ustedes están destinado a estar juntos íbamos hablar con ustedes hoy - dijo y ya entendí a lo que se refería ellos era las persona que íbamos a sustituir Zac me había dicho que yo iba hace exactamente mejor que el jefe pero como mayor intensidad y un poder inolvidable al igual que Miley

- ustedes son Mariana y Sebastian ¿no? - dije mirándolos ambos me lo imaginaba algo viejos pero son muy joven

- si somos nosotros Nick oye se que es difícil pero tienes que hacer lo que te decimos...... – lo interrumpí

- pero es que yo nunca podré besarla es que no se y si ella se enoja y si me deja de hablar....

- enojarse con la persona que ama Nick ella entra en es trace por que creé que mueres en su sueño – dijo Mariana

- solo tienes que besarla, será como el beso salvador – dijo Santiago, mire por un largo tiempo ¿Qué hacer?

* * *

**POV Miley**

¡Que sucede! corría por todas partes del bosque y conseguí la cabaña la puerta estaba destruida entre desesperada y la cocina estaba hecha un desastres la sala eso estaba horrible ni siquiera en mi pesadilla, Nick fue lo que pensé entre en su habitación y allí estaba tirado en el piso no estaba ni dormido ni desmayado me acerque a el corriendo y no tenia pulso me desespere mucho no el no se podía ir si saber que yo lo amo, que lo amo mas que el cielo, mas que el aire que respiro, el necesitaba saber que lo amaba me tire en el piso y lo abrase.

- NICK... NICK... DESPIERTA... NICK POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO NICK...- dije gritando su nombre pero el no respondía- NICK... DEPIERTA POR FAVOR YO TE AMO DESPIERTA NO ME DEJES SOLA POR FAVOR NO LO HAGAS TE QUIERO NICK DESPIERTA TIENES QUE DESPERTA NO ME DEJES POR FAVOR - dije llorando y muy desesperada

Luego sentí que todo el mundo se caí y de cierta forma así era me acerque lo suficiente como para poder besarlo y le di un beso de despedida pero me sentía rara nunca lo había besado en los labios y lo beso cuando se muere es una sensación torturante pero cuando lo bese sentí que el me correspondía el beso de una forma rara y todo lo que estaba destruido se fue componiendo lo que era negro ahora eres blanco y muy coloridos me despegue de el pero el simplemente no respondía por que si estaba muerto esa era la palabra a la cual mi corazón lloraba lo abrase y me puse a llorar y de repente sentí una mano calida en mi mejilla y una en mi espalda subí la mirada y sonreír pero de repente todo cambio y debes de encontranos en la cabaña estábamos en un pequeño cuarto que no llegue a comprender lo que sucedía solo lo vi a el sonreír y eso me hizo muy feliz también sentí unas calidas manos en mi mano derecha y eso me hizo mas feliz aun tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza y estaba muy mareada pero me asuste aun cuando tenia eso cables en mi cabeza

- ¿Que es todo esto?- dije señalando con mi mando izquierda

- Son unos cables que te pusieron para poder ver tu visión y lo que pensabas - dijo mirándome

- ¿Visones? ¿Que visiones?- dije un poco asustada

- No te asuste Miley todo estará bien en uno minutos te lo quitara yo estaré aquí - dijo sonriendo

- gracias Nick... de vedad muchas gracias- dije sonriendo

- no hay de ¿que?- me dedico una sonrisa

- descansa Miley duerme yo estaré aquí - dijo me hubiera gustado decirle prométemelo pero derepente dijo - te lo prometo - me dio un beso en la frente y se sentó a lado mío me quede dormida viendo su ojos a los cual nunca perdería ¡espero!

* * *

**POV Nick**

Se quedo dormida todavía tengo el sabor de su labio en los mío un sabor a manzana fue un beso raro pero me gusto a pesar de todo se veía linda ahora sabia que despertaría me quedaría con ella por que la amo y si ella no me quiere entonces seré su amigo pero nunca me alejare de ella me quede dormido sobre su mano lo recuerdo por que ella me despertó era las 6 de la tarde y el sol se ocultaba para dejar que las estrella brillen como cada noche no dijeron que ella ya se podía ir así que nos tele trasportamos hasta su cuarto y la ayude a que se acostara en su cama.

- no tienes por que hacer esto – dijo mientras la arropaba

- no hay problemas Miley – dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba a un lado de ella

- supongo que tendría que decir gracias – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa

- supones bien – le di un beso en la frente - ¿y tu padres?

- están en Tennessee con Noah llegan en dos días – dijo acurrucándose mas a mi lado mientras que yo enredaba mis dedos en su pelo, estuvimos un buen rato así era perfecto.

- ¿sabes es raro? – Dijo de repente

- ¿Qué es raro? – Dije confundido

- es raro sentir esto… - dijo incorporándose nos quedamos mirando un rato

- ¿sentir que? – Dije nervioso

- te lo demuéstrale - y se acerco lo suficiente con nervios y me beso Miley me beso eso fue algo tan mágico le regrese el beso fue tan dulce y tan mágico ya dije que fue mágico pero es que la sensación que sentí en cuanto volví a besar eso labios fue mágico nos separamos y la vi a los ojos y cuando ella hizo lo mismo se río por lo nervios yo también lo hice luego la abrase ¿esto no podía ser cierto? ahora venia lo mas difícil para mi….

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismo se pertenece yo solo uso mi imaginacion si no ya Miley and Nick estuviera junticoss.. xD

xD Taylor y Joe tambien estuviera ams que junticooos.... xD


	15. Te Amo

**Tu Ecplise de Amor  
**

**Capitulo # 15: Te Amo**

**POV Nick**

- te lo demuéstrale - y se acerco lo suficiente y me beso, Miley me beso eso fue algo tan mágico le regrese el beso fue tan dulce y tan mágico ya dije que fue mágico pero es que la sensación que sentí en cuanto volví a besar eso labios fue mágico nos separamos y la vi a los ojos y cuando ella hizo lo mismo se río por lo nervios yo también lo hice luego la abrase ¿esto no podía ser cierto? ahora venia lo mas difícil para mi….

- Miley no se que decir... es que me sorprendí.. No se...- dije nervioso

- Nick no te pongas nervioso es solo..... es que solo.... te quería decirte ¿que?- dijo nerviosa

- ¿que?- dije aun más nervioso

- bueno la cosa es que paso algo muy curioso en... Lo que me paso o lo que sea que sucedió para quedarme inconsciente

- ¿algo curioso como que?- dije nervioso

- no lo se - dijo sentándose de nuevo en la cama yo hice lo mismo para quedar al frente de ella - bueno tuve un sueño en la cual yo te salvaba o algo así solo se que te bese... - la interrupi

- me besaste - dije sonriendo

- si - se sonrojo - pero no me arrepiento por que tenía que decirte algo

- Miley yo también tengo que decirte algo

- ¿Que cosa? - dijo nerviosa

- Bueno yo también te bese al principio no quería pero dijeron que tenias el hechizo del domínate es sobre el presente y el pasado me dijeron que así te salvaría

-…..- ella solo sonríe - Nick te amo

-......- estoy en shock esto es un sueño - Miley no se si

- se que a lo mejor no me quiere y que solo soy una amiga que… - ¿Qué esta diciendo? ¿Acaso esta loca es que no ve que la amo mas que mi vida?

- no Miley escúchame yo también te amo y mucho - me acerque lo suficiente como para rozar nuestro labios de nuevo - TE AMO, TE AMO y siempre te he amado desde que te vi en el parque aquel día

- yo también TE AMO - me abrazo y yo a ella

- ¿te dije que eres linda?

- si me lo dijiste no lo recuerdo

- eres linda – dije sonriendo como idiota

- gracias – suspiros - bueno entonces lo dice tu ya que eres el chico y yo la chica o ¿que?

-…..- _de que hablaba_ pensé pero luego supe de que era - ¿bueno señorita Miley Cyrus usted quiere ser mi novia?

- no lo se déjame pensarlo – hice un puchero a lo cual ella se rió – Si, Yes, Wi en mil idiomas que sepa - dijo sonriendo y me dio un beso.

* * *

**Miley POV**

Soy la chicas mas feliz del mundo no importa cual tan peligroso esa lo que nos enfrentaremos en un futuro pero estoy aquí con la persona que amo después de lo que paso hace años en New York se que el es distinto por que lo veo en su ojos aquí estamos en mi cama, en mi cuarto ninguno de los dos se atreve a separasen del otro hoy fue un dia muy largo y después de tres semana creo que vale la pena pasar por esa cosa ahora tengo la confianza en la única persona a la cual me a demostrado que me quiere en esto últimos momento. No se en que momento de la noche me quede dormida en los brazo de Nick.

Me desperté con la luz del sol en la mañana y los pájaros cantando…. bien no me desperté con los pájaros cantando pero la luz del sol si, intente moverme pero una mano en mi caderas me prohibía eso cuando intente mover un poco mas caí en cuenta de que no estaba sola, estaba con Nick el me estaba abrazando y yo estaba apoyada a su pecho se veía tan angélica su pequeños rulos despeinados se veía de un cierta forma Sexy… su ojos cerrados se veía tan tranquilo vi el reloj y era casi las 6 :30 de la mañana teníamos que páranos o sino llegaremos tarde hoy a las clases, así que lo desperté dándole pequeños besitos en su mejilla cuando se medio movió me asuste pero seguí dándole pequeño y tiernos besitos

- Nick, es hora de levantarse - dije mientra le daba un besito en la mejilla

- Mmm...…- dijo mientras empezaba a despertase - creo que me despertaría así todo los días - dijo sonriendo

- bueno creo que con todo el gusto me encantaría despertarte así – dije sonriendo

- buenos días Miley – dijo sonriendo

- buenos días Nick – dije sonriendo

- será mejor levantarnos te veré en 15 minutos en el instituto vale - dijo mientras no levantábamos

- vale – le di un beso en los labios antes de que se teletrasportaba hasta su casa después de eso pegue un pequeño gritito, y antes de decir dos ya tenia a Mandy a mi lado sonriendo picaronamente, dios es que en esta casa uno no se puede guaradas las cosa

- ¿Qué? – Dije aun sonriendo

- cámbiate nos queda media hora para llegar al instituto Sra. Jonás – dijo Mandy sonriendo a lo grande de mi habitación

- !OYE¡ – le dije mientras me asomaba en el pasillo a lo cual ella soltó una gran carcajada

Entre a mi cuarto busque una ropa cómoda y que conseguí muy rápido busque mi toalla y me fui al cuarto de baño me desvestir y me metí en la bañera el agua estaba caliente no tanto para que me quemara pero lo suficiente para relajarme estuve un corto tiempo salí de allí y me vestí se que mi pelo me cepille lo dientes me puse mi lindo tenis me mire en el espejo y salí casi corriendo hacia la cocina desayunamos tranquilo…. y luego nos fuimos en el carro de Taylor hasta el instituto… llegamos junto a tiempo de timbre ¡Genial!....

* * *

***Tiempo Despues***

Las clases se fueron volando al igual que los entrenamiento había pasado dos meses desde que Nick y yo nos hicimos novios… otra ves me encontraba entrenando puedo decir que ya estoy mejorando cada días más, este extraño poder que tengo me dio muchas habilidades como por ejemplo: puedo hacer que desaparecer y aparecer en cualquier lugar también puedo iluminar y oscurecer cualquier cosa, entre muchas mas…. Tomamos un pequeño descanso que no fue mucho, después volví hacer lo mismo de siempre, y como siempre termine como todos los días cansada y sucia en el sentido que mi camisa siempre estaba marrones debe de blancas…

- bien chicos tengo algo que decirles – dijo Zac mientras nos tiramos al piso de lo cansado que todos estábamos

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Dijo Miranda mientras se arrecostaba a una pared

- nada por la cual preocuparse – hizo una pausa – bien mañana tendremos una especie de cena con Mariana y Santiago, ellos los quiere conocer…

- a nosotros…. – dije algo nerviosa

- si, así que mañana no hay practicas – dijo Vanessa todos pegamos un grito de alegría, por fin un dia libre de tanta tortura ademas mañana en viernes

- bien ya creo que se puede ir – no tubo que decirlo cuando todo salimos por la puerta

***Casa de Miley***

- ¿te veré esta noche? – le dije a mi novio mientra me dejaba en la puerta de mi casa

- si, como cada noche – me di un beso – salúdame a mi suegrito….- dijo mientras el caminaba un paso lejos para subirse a su auto a la mitad del camino lo llame

- Nick… - el se volteo – Te amo

- yo también te amo – corri hacia el; El me agarro por la cintura y me beso con esa ternura que amaba de el, enrolle mis manos por su cuello y lo bese de la misma forma. cuando senti la precensia de dos personas...

- tock…tock... – dijo una voz conocida para mi

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo Mandy riendose por la estupides que haria mi padre mientras nos despegábamos y lo veíamos

- soy Billy Ray… y puede dejar de besarse por favor al frente de mi casa gracias – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa

- hola papa – dije aun abrazando a Nick quien me dio un beso en mi frente a lo cual yo sonrei

- hola Sr. Cyrus – dijo dándole la mano

- dime Billy cuantas veces te lo he dicho... – dijo mi padre, me acuerdo cuando les presente a Nick y le dije que era mi novio salí castigada por una semana, aunque eso no me dificultaba no verlo, Nick se enfrento – literalmente – a mis padres diciendo que me amaba y que le dejara demostrarle lo mucho que me quería, mis padres - aunque especialmente mi papa - hablaron conmigo y dijeron que si el me hacia feliz yo le dije que si y lo aceptaron

- muchas veces Billy – Nick sonrío con esa sonrisa que me mataba

- bien yo mejor lo dejo Miley no te tardes adiós Nick

- adiós Billy – y con eso entro a la casa junto con Mandy

- te esperare – le di un beso y lo vi caminar hasta su auto y alejarse di un suspiro y entre.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismo se pertenece yo solo uso mi imaginacion si no ya Miley and Nick estuviera junticoss.. xD

xD Taylor y Joe tambien estuviera ams que junticooos.... xD

Dejen Comentariooosss.....!!!!!


	16. Protegeme

****

Tu Ecplise de Amor

**Capitulo # 16: Protégeme**

Entre a mi cuarto y me bañe y me cambie me puse mi pijama y me acomode el pelo en una cola de caballo salí con mis pantuflas de perrito adoraba mi pantufla se veía muy bien cuando salí ya Nick estaba cambiado preparo con su pijama se que suena algo estupido pero el puede tele trasportase mas rápido que yo así que casi todas las noche dormimos junto, no sentamos en mi cama estuvimos hablando hasta que llego a mi una gran imagen y me mareada…

**"En un gran campo donde hay gente herida y personas muerta, donde una parte hay oscuridad y la otra luz también hay algunos arbusto con fuego y otros con hielo pero Nick y yo estábamos haciendo atacados por alguien y da todo nuestro poder y pero caemos..... Hasta que esa persona se nos acerca cada vez más y no empieza hablar…**

**- creíste que podrías conmigo ja eres una estupida niñita nunca podrás vencerme Miley, nunca podrás escapar de mi – esa voz se me hacia tan conocida**

**- aléjate de mi ahora aléjate – dije gritando desesperada mientras retrocedía en el piso**

**- ¿Que pasa Miley me tienes miedo, como aquella ves en New York?**

**- aléjate, aléjate ahora de mi, aléjate…**

**El se me acerca mas y me agarro por el brazo tan fuerte que no pude contener el dolor hasta que dijo un conjuro y todo negro…"**

- Miley estas bien Miley- me empezó a mover por los hombro para que reaccionara

- e…l… es...í...huí...- temblando

- Miley quien dime por favor

- …- no puede decirle que reconocí a el chamo que el era mi pesadilla persona que el fue mi gran error que por el conocí la oscuridad no… no podía

- Miley tuviste otra imagen como las otras ves – me pregunto muy desesperado por mi escasa repuesta

- si Nick protégeme – dije abrazándolo - PROTEGEME por favor – dije llorando y abrazándolo fuerte

- lo are siempre lo are, te lo prometo….

No podía y no quería que Nick lo conociera a el por que el lo podría matar pero no lo puede ver muy bien todo era borroso Nick se sintió que estaba muy nerviosa he hizo lo único que me puede clámame......

* * *

**Nick POV  
**

- si, Nick protégeme – dijo nerviosa y abrazadme – PROTEGEME por favor – dijo llorando y abrazándome mas fuerte….

- lo are siempre lo are, te lo prometo….

No podía soportar viéndola así la abrase mas fuerte que ella sintiera que estoy con ella pero lo que sentía era su nerviosismo y no podía clamarla así que hice lo único que podría clamarla y la bese un beso tierno y con amor pero dúrate el beso sentí la urgencia y lo profundice, enredado nuestras lenguas sentía su nervios irse mientras su manos se enredaba por mi pelo y mi manos en su cadera, el beso no duro mucho ya que teníamos que sepáranos muy pronto por aire apoye mi frente en la suya y ella tenia los ojos cerrados yo aun con la respiración entre cortada le dije las palabras mas hermosa y que sentía en todo mi ser

- Te Amo Miley

- Yo También Te amo Nick

Estuvimos abrazado y besándonos de ves en cuando hasta que estaba cansada

- Miley creo que debes descansar - dije mirándola

- creo que tienes razón- dijo medio dormida

- ven – dije señalando la cama para que se recostara

Se acomodo en su cama le di un ultimo beso y apague la luz antes de irme

- Nick?

- si, Miley

- ¿puedes quedarte conmigo hoy tengo miedo?

- claro Miley – me izo a un lado en la cama me metí en ella y me abrazo como en cada noche poco tiempo después se quedo dormida no fue mucho tiempo para que yo también me quedara dormido pero había una palabra que todavía me asustaba y que aun así iba hacer y era…** Protegerla**

Me levante en la mañana Miley aun estaba dormida se veía muy linda si preocupaciones y si nada de desesperación o algo malo, me ponía muy feliz de verla dormir tranquila hoy será un día muy largo para todos hoy por fin conoceremos a nuestros verdaderos maestro o amo y tendremos una largas charla sobre nuestro poderes; Había desarrollado un gran poder no tanto como el de Miley pero se que a ella le costaba mas que a mi con su poder me levante de la cama y la arropé aun con mi pijama me levante para irme pero si querré un libro se cayo lo agarre y lo puse en cima de su escritorio vi el medallón que le entrego su abuelo estaba en una pequeña caja de cristal sonreí al verlo antes de irme quería despedirme de ella como lo hacia cada mañana comencé dándole un pequeño besito en su mejilla, hice un caminito hasta su oreja y le susurre hora de levantarse hizo un puchero, me reí de ello se veía tan adorable y luego bese su labio fue un beso lindo tierno luego me separe…

- ¿por que lo hiciste? - dijo enojada

- ¿hacer que? - dije confuso

- sepárate no sabe lo torturoso que es no tener tu labios juntos con lo míos - me ríe y ella igual me acerque y le di un beso

- bueno ya estas levantada

- creo que lo pensare – se puso un dedo en la barbilla haciendo como si pensara después de un rato - si, ya lo estoy - me dio un ultimo beso y se acomodo en la cama

- me encantaría traerte el desayuno hasta tu cama pero tus padres están abajo y no quiero meterte en problema – dije sentándome junto a ella

- no te preocupes amor comeré algo después – hizo una pausa – gracias por todo por estar aquí y por protegerme…

- ¿me gustaría saber de que o quien te voy a proteger? pero no te presionare a que me lo digas, por que de todas forma lo harás cuando estés lista - dije sonriendo

- gracias Nick- dijo abrazándome y dándome un corto beso

- bien nos vemos en la tarde – le dije antes de tele transpórtame

- ¿Por qué en la tarde? – Dijo triste

- tu y las chicas tienes que ir al centro comercial ¿creo? y los chicos y yo estaremos haciendo cosa de chicos, además necesitamos nuevas canciones para la banda – dije teniendo una en mente

- bien – dijo entre dientes – pero mañana no te salvas

- bien, te quiero

- yo mas que tu – me dio un beso de despedida - ¿Nick te puedo preguntar algo?

- si dime – le pregunto curioso

- me darías clases de canto – pregunto nerviosa

- si claro, me encantaría – dije sonriendo

- bien, nos vemos después si

- si – y me tele trasporte hasta mi casa, cuando llegue a mi cuarto me fui directo al baño me di un ducha rápida y me cambie de ropa, me mire en el espejo normal como siempre agarra mi guitarra y salí hacia la sala donde Kevin y Joe estaba viendo televisión cuando me vieron con la guitarra ya sabia que hacer nos dirigimos al ultimo cuarto del pasillo donde había un mini estudio con miles de guitarras de todo tiempo, un batería, un piano negro y micrófonos….

- bien Nick que se te ocurrió – pregunto Joe

- bien dice así…. – la pensé a tocar esta canción me siento como en esa canción por que ella solo tiene que mirara a mis ojos para poder saber cuanto me ama…

**Young hearts, I believe that we are not that far**

**From becoming who we truly are**

**Love is on its way**

**Dreamers, you see everything in color**

**While the world is getting darker  
**

**Love is on its way**

**So hold on another day**

**Cause love is on its way**

**You'll find it's gonna be ok**

**Cause love is on its way**

**Its alright you'll find a brighter day**

**Cause love is on its way**

- bien eso es todo lo que tengo por ahora – le dije a mis hermanos

- bromeas esta genial a ver en ¿quien te inspírate? – Pregunto Joe

- en Miley tonto – le dijo Kevin mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza y me reía

- ayúdeme a termínala si – dije con una sonrisa

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personaje no me pertenece se pertenece ello mismo si me preteneciera Nick y Miley estaria junto al igual que Taylor y Joe....


	17. Compras y ¿Sopresas?

**Tu Ecplise de Amor  
**

**Capitulo # 17: De Compras y Sorpresas**

**POV ****Miley  
**  
Luego de que el amor de mi vida se fuera me prepare para lo que se aproximaba un día de locura extrema. Me termine de levantar y me fui directo al baño me di un ducha con agua tibia para relajar mi músculo pues aun estaba algo nerviosa por la visión que tuve ayer termine de bañarme y me envolví en un toalla y fui directo al baño, me puse unos Jens y una camisa blanca me deje el pelo suelto agarre mi bolso donde metí mi monedero, MP3, mi celular y mis llaves me puse lo tenis y baje.

- ¿hey a que hora llegaron ustedes? – Les pregunte a mis amigas que estaba en la sala sentadas conversando y riendose.

- a diferencias de ti nosotros vimos como tu querido príncipe se teletrasportaba – dijo Taylor con una sonrisa picarona ¿a caso uno podia ver como se teletrasportaba la gente cuando no estas en esa habitacion?

- ¿Cómo supiste que Nick estaba aquí? – Dije asombrada pues aun no me crei los que mis lindas orejas escuchaban.

- no lo sabia pero gracias por la información – dijo Taylor con una sonrisa de superficie, !Que Idiota¡ le dije que el estaba aqui...

- eres una…- miranda me interrumpió

- bien iremos de compras o ¿que? – dijo Mirandan mientras se levantaba

Agarre mi llaves y salimos rumbo a la carro de Mandy, en el camino hablamos de trivialidades hasta que llegamos al centro comercial, corrimos a la primera tiene donde nos probamos mucha ropa de todas las marcas, formas y colores… a ese le siguieron muchas mas estabamos recagardas de bolsa de las mejores tiene del Centro comercial…

- ¡AQUÍ CHICAS AQUÍ! – grito Taylor al frente de una vitrina donde vendia vestidos...

- ¿Qué sucede tay? – le preguntamos todas asustada

- esta será la próxima tienda – dijo mirándome con una sonrisa picara, ultimamente utilizaba mucho esa mirada ¿por que sera?

Entramos a la pequeña tienda habia muchos vestidos largo, cortos, con tira y si el, straplees entre mucho mas, nos dividimos buscando el indicado de cada una ya me habia cansado de ver tanto vestido aqui no estaba el indicado para algo que me hiciera sentir comodad pero elegante y un poco rebelde - suspire - me sente en los sillones que habia en un pequeño pasillo ¿cuando lo vi? el vestido mas Lindo de planeta es un vestido negro un poco largo el la parte de abajo tiene flecos es de un solo obro con una flor del mismo color, el vestido en si era la maxima perfeccion de la moda aunque no sepa mucho de eso... **(Imagen en la paginas para foto y otras cosa puede conseguirla en mi perfil)**

- disculpe – le dije a una chica que trabaja en la tienda – me puedo probar este vestido

- si claro – dijo sacando el vestido de la bolsa plástica que lo envolvía y me entrego me fui directo al mostrado me cambie y me puse ese adorable vestido me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había allí sonríe me queda perfecto me cambie y me fui directo a la caja.

- me lo llevo – le dije a la cajera

- es una muy buena elección – me dijo la encarga le respondí con una sonrisa le entregue mi tarjeta y todo estaba listo ahora solo falta espera a las chicas que sabe tu sabe en donde estaba….

Media hora después todas salimos contentas de la tienda había visto como Miranda se decidía por dos vestido muy lindo por cierto, Mandy no encontraba el vestido perfecto según ella, Ashley tenia que escoger un según su color de piel y de pelo así que al final se decidió por uno que le queda muy bien, Vanessa estaba que se moría por dos vestido del mismo color pero de diferentes formas así que se eligió por otro que no estaba entre eso dos, Emily estaba vuelta loca por que queria un vestido amarrilo al final eligio uno de otro color y Taylor se probo todos los vestido de la tienda hasta que encontró el Mega perfecto según ella.

- bien ahora tenemos que ir a la zapatería, y luego a compra nuestro bolso o y después… - Taylor siguió parloteando sobre lo que seguía en nuestro día de compras raro en ella.

- Taylor podemos comer antes no se amiga si no te has dado cuenta pero son las una de la tarde y tenemos hambre – dije mirándola a los ojos.

- bien tomemos un descanso vale comemos pero después a las compras – dije mirándonos seriamente

- si Taylor – respondimos todas con una sonrisa mientras que nos dirigíamos a la feria de comida… en el camino senti que alguien me miraba no quise entra en panico...

Llegamos a la Feria de comida estaba algo decierta por asi decirlo nos decidimos por pizza y refresco nos sentamos a espera mientras que esa mirada la volvi a sentir, volte para comprobar de quien era pero no la consegui no le di importancia pero el peso de las miradas fueron mas constante y volteaba cada 15 minutos ya me estaba volviendo paranoica...

- ¿que te pasa miley? - me pregunto Emily que me habia estando observando

- siento que alguien me mira pero cada ves que volteo no esta alli - hise una pausa - !creo que me estoy volviendo loca¡

- a lo mejor son los nerviso por lo de hoy en la noche - dijo Taylor con una sonrisa compresiva

- si tal ves sea eso... - dijo no muy segura de mi misma pues aun sigo sintiendo las miradas en mi, tome un poco de mi bebida solo tuviera que pasar 15 minutos cuando me empeze a sentir mariada y casanda no supe mucho solo unos gritos una voz que conocia a la perfeccion y eso me aterraba....

* * *

**POV Nick**  
Después de termina de escribir esa linda canción no encontrábamos en el la sala de mi casa con Taylor, Zac, Jason y Mitchell has Frankie estaba con nosotros comiendo comida chatarra y viendo un partido de Fútbol esto si es vida…

- ¡GOL! – gritamos todo cuando Beckmann me tío un gol estábamos viendo el mejor partido de los tiempo…. **(lo siento no se mucho de Futbol as)**

- Hola chicos… ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! – exclamo mi mama horrorizada mientras entraba con unas bolsa en la casa que se les cayeron a ver la sala - ¿Mi sala? – dijo con voz de horro mientras que nos veíamos las cara todos.

- ¿Qué le pasa a la sala amor? – le pregunto mi padre mientras entraba y abría la boca lo mas grande que podía una expresión muy cómica por cierto.

- Mira lo que tu hijos le hicieron a mi sala – hizo una pausa – si así esta la sala entonces…. – salio corriendo a la cocina donde se escucho un fuerte grito de horror los cual todos nos asomamos a la cocina – Nicholas, Joseph, Paúl y Frankie los quiero en el comedor en un minutos…- grito enojada salimos corriendo hasta el comedor.

Depues de que mis hermanos y yo salieramos corriendo hacia el comedor y ver la cara burla de todos mis amigos mama hizo acto de presecia muy enojada lo suficiente como para no decirle nada, pero claro algui no entendia el concpto de no decir nada..

- Hola ¿Que pasa? - como siempre mi querido pero segun el guapo hermano Joe aunque tambien debo decir que es un tarado

- Lo que pasa - hiso una pausa - Los que pasa es que me voy tres horas a comprar material para mis nuevas flores **¡SOLO TRES HORAS!** y ustedes arruina mi **CASA **– dijo enojada derepente se puso triste – ¿es que acaso soy una mal madre? – empezó a sollozar Kevin, Joe y yo nos miramos la cara mama nunca se pone así bueno solo cuando Joe quema la cocina pero de resto no…

- Mama ellos me obligaron lo prometo – hablo el traído de Frankie, pero por primera ves no le funciono la maniobra...

- ¿Quiero mi cocina y mi sala limpia? – y con eso salio y detrás de ella iba Frankie y papa que nos miro con compasión, no pasaron ni quince minutos cuando Zac y Taylor y los demas entraron con caras preocupadas.

- ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Joe extrañado

- las chicas…- hizo una pausa – tuvieron un enfrentamiento en el centro comercial llevándose a Emily, Miley y Miranda como rehén Taylor y Ashley salieron heridas pero nadas graves Mandy y Vanessa la pudieron llevar al tiempo a nuestro escondite pero no pudieron salvar a Emily, Miranda y Miley – dijo mirándome seriamente, estaba en shock.

No podía creer a los que mis oído Miley no estaba conmigo no la vería en media hora como acordamos maldita sea la hora en que deje que se fuera de compras no la podía perder nos después de que la encontré….

- ¿Dónde vas? – pregunto Kevin cuando me vio corre hacia la salida

- necesito encontrar a Miley y eso es ahora – le dije histérico

- de ese modo no la podrás en contra – dijo Zac un poco ¿tranquilo?...

- entonces dime como ¿Por qué yo no te veo haciendo nada? – dije con veneno ¿como podia estar traquilo en un cituacion asi? ¿como se atreve?

- Nick se que esto es difícil para ti pero tienes que estar positivo ¿por que no mejor arreglamos esto y nos vamos a la cabaña?

- bien – dije resinado aun no podia creer que mi princesita no estuviera comigo...

Dos horas después de acomodar toda el desastres que hicimos y cambiarnos nos dirigimos hacia la cabaña donde estaba Vanessa y Mandy sentaba encima de unos mapa, entre otras cosa ambas tenia caras de frustracion y preocupacion.

- ¿Dónde esta Ashley y Taylor? – pregunto Kevin nervioso y lo entiendo pues saber que tu novia estaba en peligro no es algo muy normal que digamos, hace mas como una semana Kev se le declaron a AShley y ella aceptor ser su novia por otra parte Jo ya tenia varios mese de novio con Taylor.

- están en la habitación descansando yo como ustedes…- antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Kevin y Joe se dirigía a hacia las habitaciones opuesta ya que tuvimos que reconstruir mi cabaña ahora era el triple de grande de lo que era antes, hicimos mas cuarto ya que en uno nos cabiamos tos una sala y una cocina mas grandes mis padre no saben del cambio no aun...

- ¿Alguna noticia? – Pregunto Taylor algo preocupado.

- no, nada estuvimos viendo el mapa pero no sabemos en donde puede estar – dijo Vanesa mientras que suspiraba de frustración, Mandy tenia la vista clavada en el mapa que por cierto era muy raro se veía muchas rallas de colores pero de allí no habia ni nombre de ciudades ni capitales ni continentes era un mapa mudo pues solo se podia ver rayas de colores blancas, negras, roja y azules…

- esto dice que se encuentra al norte - fruño en seño - pero cuando te fija bien dice que esta al sur y me confunde…. - dijo Mandy frustrada - ¿Dónde esta Jason? – Pregunto Mandy fijándose en nosotros en el camino Jason decidio ir a visitar a Santiago y Mariana pues necesitaba ponerlos al tanto.

- fue avisarle a Mariana y Santiago – dijo Mitchell mientras tomamos asiento en la sala para planiar estrategias pero antes de que dijéramos algo aparecieron Jason con dos personas mas que no pude ver completamente por las capuchas blancas con rayas plateadas y azules cielos que le tapaba todo el cuerpo pero una voz que ya habia odio antes hablo...

- ¿Se puede saber como paso esto?....

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismo se pertenece yo solo uso mi imaginacion si no ya Miley and Nick estuviera junticoss.. xD

xD Taylor y Joe tambien estuviera ams que junticooos.... xD

* * *

Hola queria decirle que para que vea el vestido de miley vaya a mi perfil donde dice...

**Aqui tiene las fotos de las vestimenta, lugares u otras cosa de las serie:** dele a la pagina ella los llevara a

una pagina que esta creada por mi donde aparece la vestimente objetos entre otras

cosa espero que se de su agrada con un beso y cordial saludos se depide** Mary**


	18. Estrella Eclipsita

**Tu Eclipse de Amor niley**

**Nick POV  
**

- ¿Se puede saber como paso esto?...

Todos nos quedamos en silencio Santiago se quito la capucha pero su mirada era fría, Mariana también se la quito pero había algo en su ojos angustia, su pasita estaba mas creciente que la ultimas ves que la vi.

- ¿Alguien me puede contestar? – dijo con la misma voz fuerte y seria Santiago pasaba la mirada a cada uno de lo que estábamos presente.

- señor…-dijo Mandy – todo paso muy rápido Miley se desmayo y luego empezaron a atacar y nuestro poderes se estaba debilitando cada ves mas cuando luchabamos, Taylor y Ashley salieron gravemente heridas pero nada serio solamente fueron algunos rasguño y pequeña fractura….

- entre nuestro enemigo reconocimos a Selena, Demi y Justin – dijo Vanessa, seria pero a la ves angustiada

- ¿Justin estaba allí? – dijeron Taylor, Jasón y Santiago con enojo, ¿Quien era Justin?

- si el fue quien ataco a Miles lo hizo de la mejor forma que podía hacerlo... - dijo Vanessa

- ¿cual es la mejor forma de hacerlo? – pregunte con curiosidad, no entendia lo que sucedia

- Justin tiene dos dones el primero es un don algo raro todo lo que el te diga lo tienes que hacer es muy raro por que no tienes el control de tu mente o cuerpo, por tiempo lo a usado tanto cerca como de lejos, es como un don abodiente - me miro, yo asenti - y el segundo se activara si el, Selena, David, Demi, Cam y Cassandra llegan al campo de la estrella ecplicita…. – me explicaba Vanesa pero la interrumpí

- ¿la estrella ecplicita? ¿Qué es eso? – le pregunte curioso, me sonaba el nombre pues cuando era mas chico mi abuela me contaba historias sobre un lugar llamado las tierra de las estrella ecplicita, pensé que era solo un cuento pero ahora no me fió de nada, habia muchas cosa que mi abuela no me dijo y otras que si.

- ¿Están seguros de que quieren que les diga? – Les pregunto Taylor a Santiago y a Mariana

- es hora de que lo sepa, al menos parte de esa verdad – le susurro Mariana a Santiago

- esta bien – Santiago se sentó al frente de mi y a su lado Mariana su brazo reposaba en su pasita mientras les daba pequeños toques

- ¿Quieres algo de tomar Mariana? – le pregunto dulcemente Jasón

- si, un poco de agua por favor – dijo con cariño, el le sonrió y se fue con Mitchell a la cocina, taylor le dio la palabra a Santiago el se sento del otro lado donde estaba Mandy y Vanessa prestando atencion

- Bien – suspira – hay un castillo que queda en medio de ambos mundo, allí puedes encontrare ambos de ambos mundo, hace mucho tiempo una pequeña princesa llamada Liskelly princesa de la luz, alegría, del hielo y del día, ella era una princesa muy alegre nada la intimidaba, odiaba pelear con la gente un día quedaba su paseo por el bosque se encontró con Jeanluck el príncipe de la oscuridad, la tristeza, del fuego y de la noche, ellos era tan opuesto pero a la vez tan parecidos, su encuentro hizo que el sol y la luna se empezara a mezclar.

- aquí tienes – le dijo Jasón a Mariana entregándole un jugo de naranja y un manzana.

- por donde iba – hizo una pausa Santiago recordando las historia – a si, después de eso le siguieron muchas mas, cada ves que se encontraba la luna se combinaba con el sol, el día en que ambos se hicieron novio cayo una tormenta dolorosamente los truenos y relámpagos rompieron el diamante en forma de estrellas, cada parte estaba encendida en llamas, el fuego rojo y el fuego blanco.**(*)**

Nadie sabia el por que de esto, ambos reinados culpaba al otro y así comenzó la guerra para ambos mundos, entre la guerra los chicos intentaba verse, Liskelly le entrego a Jeanluck un diamante frió en forma de corazón, y el a ella le entrego una estrella de que desprendía calor….

Al poco tiempo se casaron a escondida, ellos era felices pero la guerra seguí, y cada ves había mas muerto para ambos mundo hasta que el día en que Catalina descubrió lo que sucedía ellos tuvieron que enfrentarse a ambos pueblos, sus propios padres, amigos y demas familia junto al pueblo le dieron las espalda, Liskelly con dolor se marcharon los mas lejos posible, vivieron un pequeño castillo, armado por ellos mismo….

Tiempo despues a su felicidad se le sumo su dos hijos gemelos Maria y Mario que nacieron teniendo los dones de ambos, cuando los padres Liskelly y Jeanluck se enteraron reunieron fuerza para matarlos, los atacaron un dia en que Jeanluck dejo sola a Liskelly con su hijo, las bolas de fuego y de hielos no se hicieron espera, los bebes lloraba y se deseperaba, Jeanluck regreso antes a tiempo y intentaron escapar pero llegaron al campo donde un estrella se formo a su alrededor y entoces ocurrio el eclipse se puso...

Los bebes los formaron, por que ellos era la combinación de ambos mundo el eclipse le dio el suficiente poder a su padres para destruir aquellos que los lastimaba, después de eso su padres guardaron una estaca a lo largo del castillo ellos los llama los guardianes, esa estaca tiempo despues fueron destuidas para convertise en un lindo adorno, nadie sabe cual es el tipo de adorno pero cada una decada aparece los elegidos, como tambien cada décadas vuelve el eclipse que da el poder absoluto de hacer lo que tu quieras con ese poder….

- ¿Cuánto tiempo queda para que llegue el Eclipse? – Le pregunte

- no mucho, como un mes la cosa es que los guardines tiene el efecto para poder obtener el poder del eclipse tienes que tenerlo, y Miles tiene una de esa…. – me miro – y tu también la tienes….

- ¿Qué yo recuerde no he tenido nunca una de esa? – Le dije confundido

- tu pulsera, esa es la estaca esta puede trasformase en todo lo que tu quieras, cuando tienes las dos estaca y esten en medio de la alineación puedes pedir un deseo cualquier deseo, y el te lo concederá… - me dijo Mariana mientras se comia la manzana - por eso es muy impórtate cuidarlos ustedes fueron los elegidos….. Para llegar a esa lugar y matar a Cassandra, ustedes son los guardines...

- pero si yo no puedo matar ni una hormiga – le dije angustiado, no me había percatado de que todo estaba allí sentado hasta Taylor y Ashley ambas estaba abrazada a Joe y Kevin - ademas de eso como ¿!YO¡? voy a hacer un guardian

- tendrás que intentarlo….. – Dijo Zac

- ya lo tengo – dijo Mitchell, que era el unico que estaba mirando el mapa buscado y entendiendo als lineas de colores

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijimos todos al mismo tiempo

- mire – dijo abriendo el mapa donde volvieron a salir las líneas de colores – el mapa punta hacia el norte y luego al sur pero lo que no vemos es la línea invisible que hay aquí – dijo apunto a ambas flecha – ellos puede son muy buenas escondiéndose pero hasta el mejor falla, ellas debe estar escondidas en las lineas territoriales de ambos reinos, ellos ya estan esperando que llegue el eclipse...

- bien, pero para obtener el oder tienes que estar las estas... - dijo Mandy

- y ellos solo tiene a Miley.. - dijo Jason

- si la tiene pero como rehen la utilizara para que Nick vaya hasta ello - ok no entiendo nada, como d eun minuto a otro Miley paso a rehen y yo a guardian... - ellos sabe que el la ama lo suficiente paraa no dejar que la lastimen

- puede que tenga razón… - dije nervioso aun no entendia todo esto - ¿pero como haremos?

- ¿atacaremos? – dijo Mariana nerviosa mirando a Santiago todo los miramos, su mirada tenia mucho sentimientos que no llegue a enteder del todo

- atacaremos….. - dijo mirandonos a todos...

* * *

**Tercera persona**

Un hombre camina despacio por los bosque recorriendo su reino es busca de su pequeña y frágil esposa que estaba en su cabaña, había pasado por todos durante tanto tiempo que tenia miedo de perderla, a una velocidad sobre humana corrió por los bosque ansiosa por verla de una buena ves, llego a la cabaña y entro allí estaba su linda esposa tocando la guitarra de nuevo se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás, ella deja la guitarra a un lado y se voltio, le dio un dulce beso en los labios lo cual duro mas de lo esperado, se miraron el uno al otro con cariño y con amor, ese amor que no se habia perdido dúrate todo estos años.

- ¿Qué escribiste esta ves? – le pregunta no era raro que compusiera algo...

- aun no la tengo lista tal ves me ayudes un poco luego…. – le dijo colocando su manos a los costado de su cuello, atrayendolo mas a su cuerpo.

- si, tal vez luego... – la beso con pasión esta ves un beso que no duro mucho puesto que su brazaletes brillaron y los llevo a un lugar que reconocía muy bien, el castillo de la estrella ecplicitas vieron a su nietos allí, pero también se vieron ellos era la hora de contar la verdad ya no había marcha atrás, cuando el brazalete dejo de brillar y volvió a la normalidad ellos se separaron el amor y el brillo que reinaba minutos antes se opaco con el miedo y la tristeza.

- estas dispuesta a todos por ellos dos ¿verdad? – le pregunto el a ella

- si, ellos tiene que saber que ellos son aquellos bebes, aquellos bebes que tuvimos que proteger que siempre fueron ellos y que esta ves es un eclipse diferente a otros... – le dijo ella nerviosa

- y que nosotros somos su padres, aunque en realidad seamos su abuelos irónico ¿no? - dijo el sonriendo de esa forma que ella tanto le gustaba

- algo… - suspiro ella, aun recordaba los ojos marrones de Nick mirandola con dolor antes de ella morir, fue la decicion mas dura para ella hacerle creer a su familia que estaba muerta pero no se arrepentia de nada.

- bien, entrenaremos la guerra no será nada fácil – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo hacia el patio, mientras ella voltea y ve un foto donde aparece ellos cuatro el teniéndola a una bebita en su brazo con una sonrisa deslumbrante y ella a un bebito en su brazo recordado que una ves en su vida ellos fueron felices….

* * *

Hola se que dije que subiria pronto, y que el sabado pero tuve un bautizo y primera comunion de mis primos y

depues fuismo almuerzo y depues tuve un fiesta asi que me fue imposible subir... y el domingo tuve que hacer

tres trabajo y una maqueta asi que hoy que ando en clases de camputacion lo subire espero me disculpe y

tambien me perdonde lo muy corto que es el cap hoy cuando llegue a mi casa subire otro cuidese un besitho adiossss!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes no son míos, ellos mismo se pertenece yo solo uso mi imaginacion si no ya Miley and Nick estuviera junticoss.. xD

xD Taylor y Joe tambien estuviera ams que junticooos... xD


End file.
